Two Brothers
by shieldliger001
Summary: A young teen sets off on his first Pokemon journey, but it is not at all turning out as he expected. Join Evan as he goes on one of life's unexpected journeys.
1. hello everybody

Hello everybody. Before we get started with the story, I have a few things to say. Number one is that this my first story that I have published. The second is that any constructive criticism is welcome. Finally I'd like to say that I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Gamefreak. I do however own all of the original characters. Also if you do not like Pokemon TF (transformation) fics then you might not like this story. And now without further adieu, on with the story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Evan Spinder. I am an average build, not too skinny, and not too fat. I have brown hair, and hazel eyes. I am also sixteen years old. I am from the Unova region and have just started my Pokémon journey in the Kalos region. Well almost started, I haven't received my trainer ID, nor my first Pokémon.

I decided to start my journey in Kalos for the one purpose of seeing the many exotic Pokémon that can only be found in this particular region, that and my grandparents used to work for Professor Sycamore.

Anyways, I had just gotten off the cruise ship to be greeted by the warm summer air of the coastal Kalos region.

"Welcome to the Kalos region. I hope you find your stay enjoyable." a young woman smiled. I gave her a quick smile as I departed from the Cyllage City port.

I wandered around the streets of Cyllage City, until I came upon a police officer.

"Excuse me sir would you mind giving me directions as to how I can get to Geosenge town?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Certainly, you stay on this street for three blocks then take a left. Stay on that street for one block. Finally you take a right which should immediately take you outside the city gates."

"Thank you sir." I replied.

The officer smiled. "Hey kid, do you need me to show you to the gates?" The officer asked, "We have had a lot of Team Flare activity around here lately, it's also rumored that Team Rocket is also in the area."

"No thanks. I believe I can manage on my own. After all I'm going to be a Pokémon trainer soon, so I want to try and survive on my own." I stated proudly.

The officer smiled a little at my confidence. "Ok son. I just thought I should warn you." He said with a serious look on his face.

"Thank you sir. I will be careful." I reassured him.

With that I was off. I dashed past stores filled with food, and others filled with camping supplies. People and Pokémon alike zoomed by as I dashed towards the front of the city.

There were several Pokémon that caught my eye. I slowed to a stop and watched as a florist posed several bouquets. A Flabébé floated to the woman and handed here a flower. The woman smiled and thanked the Pokémon. My watch beeped reminding me that I needed to be somewhere. I took off once again.

"Whoa! Slow down kid!" A passerby yelled. However I did not listen. No one was going to stop me from getting to my grandparent's house. There, I will be given my very first Pokémon, and I will be able to start pursuing my dream of becoming a Pokémon master.

I eventually reached the entrance gate. I looked out into the open road. I then took my first step on my Pokémon journey, however it was not the journey I thought I would take.

I walked down the path passing by trainers battling and Pokémon playing. Every once in a while there was the occasional trainer trying to challenge me to a battle however the challenges went unchallenged.

With all the challenges I had received, and the many arguments that followed, I had only made it about half way when it began to grow dark. I quickly set up camp and lit a fire. Afterwards I had quickly scarfed down a half a sandwich I had saved from lunch. I climbed into my sleeping bag and tried to rest up for the following day.

**Pokémon's POV**

I ran. I ran with all my might, not knowing if I had lost the two Foxes that were giving chase to me. Normally I would be able to defend myself; I mean I am a high level Umbreon in my clan. I am, however, no match for the two Pokémon giving chase.

They were demons. They had no mercy to give, not even to the most cherubic of creatures, and these creatures wanted me dead. These were no ordinary Ninetales. No, these Ninetales were personally trained by a group of humans in red and black clothing to hunt down any Eeveelution that they could find, or so I was told. Suddenly my front left paw snagged onto a hidden root. Sending me flying into a nearby boulder. I quickly got up from the fall and started to run again. However the two Ninetales had caught up, and had effectively surrounded me. I could tell I was going to either die or get captured. Honestly neither choice was very pleasant. So I did the only thing I could think of in this situation.

"Help!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"No one is going to help you my poor little Umbreon." One of the Ninetales had said with a sadistic smile planted on its face.

"And even if someone did come to help you, they would soon be doing what you are doing, cowering by a rock." The other laughed. The only thing I could do was to continue to yell for help.

**Evan's POV**

I awoke from my deep slumber to the sound of a loud cry.

'What was that?' I thought to myself.

It didn't take long for me to make up my mind to check it out. I quickly pulled on my boots and stomped out what was left of the fire. I then grabbed a flashlight, and went off into the woods to find whoever or whatever needed help.

Within five minutes I had found the source of the yelping. I saw two Ninetales circling a lone Umbreon. I could tell that they were about to pounce on the poor creature, so I did the one thing I could do to stop the two aggressors. I jumped right in front of the two foxes, and prepared to defend myself.

One of the foxes jumped at me, biting down hard on my right leg. I gave out a shout of immense pain as the fox began to drag me into the denser part of the forest, where I knew it would finish what it had started.

Somehow I managed to kick the assailant, and stumbled towards the boulder. Then a burst of flames flew over my head causing a small fire to break out in front of me, blocking me from reaching the rock.

_"You have interfered with our mission, boy. Prepare for your punishment."_ A voice boomed in my mind.

Unable to stop him him, the fox bit down on the same leg as before, and began to drag me deeper into the forest. I was beginning to get desperate as I frantically grabbed at anything that would help me get out of this situation. Finally my hand did reach something. It wasn't rough like stone or wood. It was actually rather soft and silky. I couldn't comprehend what it was. When I looked to see what it was, I was horrified. Ever since I was a child, my mom had told me stories about the consequences of pulling a Ninetales' tail.

After all these years I had vowed to never touch a Ninetales' tail, however the one time I try to save another's life I end up breaking the law of the land.

Both of the Ninetales looked at me in shock. Then the one biting my leg let go. The other Ninetales was filled with anger. His eyes flashed a deep red color as I was covered in the same red glow, as he placed a curse on me, only with time would I figure out which curse I had received.

There are nine curses; each one represents one of the tails of the Ninetales. After a few seconds the light faded and once again the two Ninetales were focused on the Umbreon. They began to stalk toward it, but stopped suddenly. They both perked up, ears twitching as if straining to hear something in the distance.

"Ninetales nine nine." One of the Ninetales spoke and with that the two got up and ran deep into the forest. I tried to go near the Umbreon; it however seemed to be spooked by whatever the Ninetales heard and ran away.

I sighed at the thought of what I had just done. As long as I saved a life I didn't really care. I could live with the consequences.

I walked back to my sleeping bag wrapped up my leg in a few bandages, then laid down and fell back into my deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Evan's POV**

I awoke in a cold sweat. It was still dark out. I looked at my watch that read that it wasn't even 10:30 yet. I sat there in the dark, feeling that I needed to sleep; however I also felt like I needed to stay awake.

I stayed awake for about an hour before trying to sleep again. I was about to fall back to sleep when I felt a stabbing pain all over my body; like little fiery needles pushing their way out into the open air.

Almost as soon as I thought the pain couldn't get any worst I felt my body being compressed; like having a hundred tons of cinder blocks being slowly dropped on you. The needle piercing like pain began to intensify around my neck. I heard bones snap and dissolve as new bones began to form. I tried to cry out in pain, however I was in too much pain to even let out a whisper. My face felt like someone had taken meat hooks and were using them to yank my face off. Suddenly the pain spread to the top of my head. It felt like someone put my ears into a taffy stretcher as they lengthened and moved to the top of my head. My fingers and toes felt as if something was melding them together. At the bottom of my spine even more pain formed. It felt as though someone was pulling my spine out. Then the same needle like pain spread there to. The bones in my leg snapped and twisted.

The last thing I remembered was how everything shot up. It was as if I was falling off a skyscraper without ever leaving the ground beneath me. The pain quickly subsided after this and I fell back asleep, buried in my sleeping bag and clothing.

The next thing I remembered was floating in a dark endless room.

"So your finally here" a voice called out of the darkness.

"Who's there? Where are you?" I asked. Out of the darkness came an Eevee. "Who are you?" I asked again.

"I'm you, and you are me. Can't you tell?" The small Eevee replied with a smile.

"What do you mean you are me? You're a Pokémon, and I'm a human." I replied.

"Really? You don't look human." The little Eevee then sniffed at me. "You don't smell human either." He said looking at me confused.

"What are you talking about? I am one hundred percent human being." I replied. Suddenly the Eevee started to grow. It grew and grew till it was my size. "H-How did you g-get so big that fast?" I stammered.

"I didn't grow, silly. You just shrunk to your natural size." The Eevee giggled.

"W-what d-do you mean my natural size?" I stuttered.

"Well you are an Eevee after all so it's only natural for you to be about my size." The little Pokémon giggled some more. I looked down at my body to realize I was starting to change. Within seconds I completely changed into an Eevee.

"What did you do to me?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"Nothing. You are seeing yourself as what you really are now. Well it was nice to meet you, but I have to leave. Maybe we will see each other again, although probably not because I'm you and your me so yeah, it's confusing." The Eevee yammered on.

"What exactly are you?" I asked as the Eevee began to fade out of existence.

"I'm your instinct. I'm the part of you that will keep you alive." The Eevee smiled back.

I jolted out of my sleep, with my mind instantly focused on my dream from the previous night.

'That was a weird dream.' I thought. 'What? Where am I? Why can't I see anything?' I began to panic. As I struggled under the pressure of what appeared to be a weighted cloth on top of me.

I managed hit an area allowing the cloth to slip down. My eyes picked up a sliver of light coming from the newly formed hole. I wriggled and squirmed till I managed to break free of my captor. I finally breathed in some fresh air. I felt at peace until I noticed that something was rummaging through my bag. When I took a look at the pilferer. It was the biggest Rhydon I had ever seen.

"Hey that's my stuff!" I shouted.

"Well look what we have here a little guy trying to be tough. Get lost little kit." boomed the voice of the Rhydon.

"Hey, I'm no kit I'm a hu-man b-being. Wait how can you talk? You're just a Pokémon." I asked curiously.

"I've always been able to talk, and as for you being a human being, I'd say that fell off a Skarmory or something." the Rhydon's gruff voice boomed. He then pulled out a small bracelet that had belonged to my father. He gave it to me as a good luck charm.

"Put that down!" I yelled as I tried to jump at the thief, only to result in a miserable face plant.

"Mrahahahaha, Good job kid. If you want this so bad you should have just asked. In fact take your stupid circle of stones." The Rhydon laughed.

As it began to walk away, tossing the bracelet at me as he left. I quickly wriggled my newly formed paw into the bracelet. That was when I realized something. I was a Pokémon! I began to panic and looked at every aspect that I could see. Everything was perfect for an Eevee.

After the initial shock had faded, I realized something else. I was alone, with nobody to protect me from the wild. I felt my new instincts kick in as I began to panic. "Help me! Please, someone help me!" I cried as I tried to hold back tears.

I don't know what came over me. I just broke down and began to cry. I continued to cry for over an hour. I had never cried so much in my life. I just couldn't figure out what was happening. I tried to stand up only to land on my face again. I was getting scared really fast at how big everything was compared to me.

By now I had realized that my dream was right, I had become an insignificant Eevee in a forest filled with trainers and predators. All I could do was lay down in my sleeping bag for comfort as I continued to yelp for help between my sobs.

**Dark's POV**

After what had happened last night, I was charged with the task of finishing the task I had failed to finish the night before.

Most of the time, the Ninetales hunted at night when many of our sentries are posted throughout the forest and the perimeter of our clan, so I was relatively safe.

I continued to walk down to the spot where that human kid had rescued me. I didn't see anything interesting for a while until I came upon a very faint scent of an Eevee.

'That can't be right, there weren't any reports about missing Eevees today.' I thought to myself as I began to investigate.

I walked through the forest following the scent of the Eevee. The scent grew stronger and stronger till I reached a bush. As I peeked out of the bush, I saw the Eevee kit. Judging by the size he was no more then a few days old.

I watched as the kit walk, well crawled, up to a small stream and stare into the water. It suddenly began to cry, as if something had scared it. I decided that I needed to talk to it and see if I could find its mother. So I began to walk towards the kit.

**Evan's POV**

I crawled from my campsite as I felt no longer safe inside the sleeping bag. I tried several times to walk only to fail miserably. All I could do was crawl. I had managed to reach a small stream where I decided to take a look at myself for the first time.

The water was little comfort as it confirmed what all my other senses had been yelling at me. I began to cry softly as I had fully realized my fate. After all the years of waiting for the day I would become a trainer, it was all ruined because I didn't mind my own business.

"Where are your parents little one?" A masculine voice from behind asked. I literally jumped into the air because I was so frightened.

"W-who a-a-are you?" I asked in a scared tone.

"The names Dark, and before you ask, yes it's a little generic, but hey it is what it is. So where are your parents little kit?" He asked softly as to not upset me. He seemed friendly enough.

"I d-d-don't know. I-I'm lost." I whimpered back. He started to slowly walk towards me in order to pick me up.

As the larger Pokémon started to walk towards me, I began to panic. I didn't know this creature, and the last one I met nearly killed me. I quickly backed up as he neared me, only to fall into the water.

"H-help! I can't s-swim!" I yelped as the frigid water soaked through my fur coat.

I felt myself being dragged down into the dark abyss, with no chance of escape. I couldn't even walk, much less swim. My head went under the surface. I was quickly losing consciousness, when I heard a voice in my head. It was a faint whispering telling me I would be ok, that no harm would come to me.

As I was about to give into the darkness of death I felt a deep splash as the dark creature swam towards me. It quickly grabbed me, and pulled me back to the shore.

"T-thank you." I whimpered before completely losing consciousness.

**Dark's POV**

I was so surprised that the child had fallen in that I had frozen. I quickly recovered when I had heard him call for help. I immediately plunged in after him. I quickly found him near the bottom of the river already unconscious. As soon as we were back on shore, I checked the kit to make sure he was still alive.

I quickly thanked Arceus when I found he was still breathing. He whimpered something to me however I couldn't understand what he had said. I then picked the poor kit up by the scruff of his neck, and began the trek back to the clan.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Evan's POV **

I woke up in a cave. The stale air filled my nostrils. I saw that no one was with me, and I began to worry.

"H-Hello?" I tested.

I waited for a few seconds for a response only to get the sound of Krickitots chirping in the background. I noticed that I had been placed on a bed of dry grass with a small gourd half, filled with water.

After a few minutes of quenching my thirst and getting oriented with my surroundings, I looked through the darkness for someone watching me.

"What's going on? Where am I?" I called into the darkness again.

"You are within the clan Evos. I'm surprised that you are awake to be honest." a voice replied. The same dark colored creature walked into the old cave, this time however he was also accompanied by a few others.

"W-who are t-t-they?" I asked.

"Don't worry about these two. They are only here to help you." Dark comforted as the two other forms came into view.

One I had recognized as an Espeon. The other was a very rare form of the Eeveelution, of all the forms of Eevee there was, standing in front of me was a Slyveon.

"My name is Sylvia. The Espeon is named Psy. What is your name little one?" the Slyveon asked.

"M-my name is E-Evan. Where am I? How did I get here?" I stammered.

"Dark, here, carried you from the stream that you fell into, and brought you back to our clan." Sylvia replied soothingly.

"We have come to take you to the council of elders to see if you are worthy to stay in the clan. If you are found unworthy you will be sent outside the territory line and back to where we found you." Psy added his tone was less then enthusiastic. "Personally, I feel that you are too much of an unknown and would rather watch you leave this instant."

"Come child, we mustn't keep the elders waiting. They aren't the most patient Pokémon in the world. Don't mind Psy. He is overly paranoid these days, especially since I barred him from reading your mind." Sylvia spoke as she began to walk outside the cave.

"Mrs. Sylvia? I-I can't w-walk." I mumbled as my cheeks became flushed with embarrassment.

The Slyveon smiled at me and gently picked me up in her mouth. I watched as we went through the maze like tunnel of the cave.

After about five minutes, we emerged into a huge clearing. In the clearing were dozens of Eevees and Eeveelutions as far as the eye could see. At the far right of the clearing was a large area where the surrounding trees were either scorched or knocked over. I assumed that this was some kind of battlefield. On the left side of the clearing there was an enormous patch of berry bushes. Straight in front of me was a clump of trees with a small pond situated in the center. Beyond the pond was a circle of pointed rocks. There were about sixteen rocks. We passed the pond making it clear that the circle was where we were headed.

I could make out the shapes of fifteen Pokémon. There was one at each stone except for one empty spot.

"This is the council of elders. There are fifteen members, two of each evolutionary form except Eevee. However there is only one Slyveon on the council because of the minority of the Slyveon. Each Eeveelution has one elder on the council and one young adult. That way, we can keep things from stagnating." Sylvia explained.

Several Pokémon had arrived, each one taking a space at one of the rocks. Pretty soon the ring was completely filled up save a flat stone in the middle that had been left open.

"Young kit please take your place in the judgment seat." an old Jolteon commanded.

I was quietly picked up by Sylvia, and placed in front of the last rock. I quickly felt out of place as all of the elders turned to look at me.

"Young one, can you tell us your name?" a fairly young Vaporeon asked.

"My name is Evan." I answered, trying to sound less frightened then I really was.

"Evan. That is a strange name to say the least. Where are your parents?" a Flareon questioned.

"I-I don't know I just woke up all alone." I partially lied.

"Uh-huh, are you lying to this council young one?" Sylvia asked with a gaze as cold as ice, her sudden change in attitude startling me.

"No I-I'm not l-lying." I stuttered as they began to call my bluff.

"I do not believe you. Tell us the truth now, or we will escort you outside the clan territory and let you fend for yourself." one of the Umbreon demanded.

I tried not to crack under the pressure however thirty sets of eyes, which seemed to pierce through my very soul, quickly crushed my resistance.

"If I tell you the truth you would probably hurt me, maybe even kill me." I whispered in sheer terror.

"If you tell us the truth we will promise that no harm will come to you." one of the elders spoke.

"I-I-I... can't. I'm to scared of what will happen." I cried no longer able to withstand the looks I was receiving.

"Maybe you can tell us what that circle is around your paw." another member suggested.

"I can't. It will give away my secret." I said shakily.

"If you can not tell us anything about yourself, then we have no other choice than to-" the leader began.

"Please don't throw me out! I-I guess I can trust you." I begged.

"You can trust us young one." one of the Umbreon confirmed.

"I-I woke up this morning like this. My name is Evan Spinder. I used to be a human." As soon as I finished the entire council was in a sudden upheaval.

"That's not possible!" someone yelled.

"We must get ride of him!" another yelled.

"Order! I must have order!" Sylvia yelled out into the bitter argument. Almost as soon as the argument started, it had died down again.

"Storm please step forward." Sylvia commanded. Out of the crowd of elders stepped an old Espeon.

"Yes, honorable chairwomen." she answered.

"You know what I'm about to ask, but please search this young ones mind for any evil." the Slyveon requested.

The old Espeon nodded and looked towards me. Her eyes flashed a bright blue, which then quickly faded back to their original color.

"Well Storm? What have you found?"

"Honorable chairman. I have found no ill deeds within the mind of this kit." the sage-like fox replied.

"This council will be in recess for one hour. Evan your fate will be decided then."

**The ****Sylvia****'s POV**

"What do you suppose we do with this kit, he can't stay in the clan." one of the Umbreon elders declared.

"We also can't let him leave, what if he tells someone about the location of our clan. That could be devastating." one of the Jolteon countered.

"Why don't we let him stay then erase all human memories?" another suggested.

"No, when our sister clan did that to a human, he eventually remembered everything, and brought trainers back to the clan." One of the older Vaporeon reminded.

"The only thing I can think of is to kill the kit." the other Umbreon elder said.

"We can not do that, besides I have an idea. Why don't we allow him to stay; however we seal his human self away. Not completely away, mind you, but just enough to allow him to grow naturally, and every new moon or so the seal will release a little bit more information about himself in a way that will allow him to feel the experience of an average Eevee, while keeping his memories of being human. I believe I have the skill to perform the task. What do you think about this, Sylvia?" Storm asked. I gave her a satisfied smile.

"I find Storm's suggestion acceptable. We shall keep the kit in the clan. However I myself believe that we should let him keep all of his memories intact, however we can use our abilities to intensify his Eevee instincts allowing him the privilege of keeping his memories while allowing him to enjoy the life that he now has as an Eevee. Do we have any more suggestions?" I asked while looking around the area.

"We also need to find him a place to stay. We can't just have him running around doing whatever he wants." one of the Leafeon elders stated.

"Why not Dark and Mist? They've been wanting a kit for awhile now, since Mist can't have children." Storm suggested.

"Are there anymore suggestions? Good, I find both motions appropriate. I hereby call for a vote. All in favor for the revised form of Storm's suggestion and for allowing the kit to stay with Dark and Mist say I, all of those against the motion must say nay. I will now call the vote. The Umbreons." I called.

**Evan's POV**

I waited silently for the council to return to the ring of rocks. Dark had returned when the meeting went into recess. For some reason no one was allowed to see the council meeting. The council had walked to a deeper part of the woods until they were out of earshot.

"What will happen to me Dark?" I whimpered.

"I don't know young one. That is for the council to decide. Don't worry they probably will let you stay in the clan." he comforted. I was about to ask another question when the council reappeared.

"I'm sorry young one, I must go now. We will talk after the meeting." he said as he began to slip away.

"Dark, you may stay here. What we have to say is directly related to you." the Slyveon said. "Yes honorable Sylvia." He replied.

"Evan, we have decided that it would be best for you to stay in the clan on the condition that you undergo a mental test. It is nothing hard, but it will help you." The Espeon named Storm spoke. I quickly nodded in agreement, and listened.

"As for you, Dark. You and your mate have been wanting a kit of your own, correct?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes ma'am we have been. As you already know it is hard for my mate to conceive." Dark confirmed.

"Will you adopt this here kit and take care of him as if he is your own by blood?" Sylvia questioned.

Dark's face seemed to become brighter then the sun as the question was asked. It was not hard to tell that he surprised as well as excited.

"Yes ma'am I will we will love him and provide him with everything he needs." he replied, his face lightened almost immediately.

"Then this kit will be under the protection Dark and his mate, and will be treated as if he were of their blood. From this point on, Evan will be the son of Dark and Mist." Sylvia announced.

"Why must I have someone adopt me? I can take care of myself just fine." I said defiantly. I didn't want to be adopted.

"That must be why you look like a newborn. You can't swim. You can't walk. You had to be carried back to the clan. You even had to be carried just to get here, and my guess is that you haven't even started teething yet. You are apart of this clan now, and like it or not you will be treated like any other Eevee your age." Storm replied sternly. "Dark, I would suggest that you teach your kit well. He has a lot of spunk. don't let that turn to arrogance."

"We will perform our duty and commence with the test." as Sylvia said this, Psy and Storm stepped out in front of the thirteen others.

Their eyes flashed blue, as they seemed to probe my mind once again. I began to feel different, not physically different, just more childish. I really didn't understand the feeling. It was unnerving to say the least.

"It is done," one of the Espeon said. I still couldn't quite tell them apart.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing, young one. It was simply a test." Storm replied as she began to walk off. I could tell that she was lying; in fact I would have called her on it if I didn't feel as though I would be disrespectful.

"Evan is it? Well that's not a name you hear very often. I guess you will be coming with me. I can't wait to show you to my mate. She will be extremely happy. She always wanted to have a kit of her own." Dark said quickly as he picked me up. I tried to struggle out of his grip, but found it impossible. Deep down, though, I felt that I truly belonged here.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Dark's POV**

I carried Evan back to our den. It's a small cave in the side of one of the cliffs that surrounds our clan. The particular cliff our den is in is actually not to far from the berry patches where we get most of our food. Evan didn't say much on the way back. I figured it was because he had a long day; after all he had fallen into a stream and nearly drowned.

"Honey I'm back and I have someone you might want to meet." I called as soon as I placed the kit on the ground and stepped in front of him.

"Please tell me it's not another one of your old buddies from when you were a kit. I was about to use an ice beam on the last one's mouth to make him shut up." my mate complained. Out of the mouth of the cave walked a Vaporeon.

"Don't worry Mist. He isn't one of my kit-hood friends." I smiled as I stepped out from in front of Evan.

"Mist I would like for you to meet Evan. He is going to be staying with us from now on. I was able to adopt him." I said excitedly.

"You were able to adopt a kit? How? No one has given up a kit that I know of. I mean the clan isn't that big so I would have heard something." she asked.

"He isn't from the clan I found him when I was on patrol this morning. I brought him back to the clan so we could watch him and search for his parents. We couldn't even find a scent of another Eeveelution, so the council of elders allowed us to adopt him." I briefly explained.

"Hi little guy what's your name?" Mist asked soothingly.

"My name is E-Evan." The little kit replied. "Are you my new mommy?" He asked his voice filled with innocence.

"I guess I am." Mist smiled back.

"Let's show you around the place shall we?" I spoke up. I quickly picked up the kit in my mouth and walked into the den.

**Evan's POV**

My new home was a small cave. It was big enough to hold about five Espeons comfortable. There was a sizable pile of grass in the very back of the cave, which I assumed was the bed. Also there were two gourds one was filled with water while the other was filled with berries.

"How do you like it?" Mist asked.

I wanted to say it was a cool cave, but what really came out was, "I really love it!" I shouted.

"I'm glad you like it. Now what do you say about getting you something to eat. You look like you haven't had anything to eat in days." Mist said.

"Yes please!" I nearly shouted unable to contain my excitement.

"Ok, come over here and we'll see what we can do." she replied. I sadly looked at Dark, who quickly returned my glance.

"Um honey? He doesn't know how to walk yet. He is only a couple of days old." Dark stated.

"I am so sorry. I did not realize." Mist apologized. She then walked over to me, picked me up, and then carried me over to one of the gourds. I watched as she picked out three or four berries and placed them in front of me. I recognized the pink berries but I couldn't recall what they were called.

"These are called Pecha berries. They are said to be the softest berry in the world, so they shouldn't be to hard for you to chew." Mist said as I eyed them. I took a test bite of one of the berries to find that they were extremely sweet. I quickly devoured the four berries that lay in front of me.

"I guess I was right. You really were hungry." Mist laughed. I nodded my head in agreement and let out a big yawn.

"Well it looks like someone is tired from all of the excitement today." Dark pointed out with a laugh. I looked at him; my eyes sagged slightly from all the pressures of the day.

"I think we should all turn in for the night." Mist suggested as she looked into the now darkening sky.

Mist picked me up, and placed me in the grass bed. I quickly got comfortable as Mist lay next to me, and covered me with her tail. Dark followed Mist's example, and curled up on the other side of me.

"Good night Evan, you are going to have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Dark whispered.

"Night mommy. Night daddy." I whispered back.

One thing I noticed before I went to sleep was that I was calling Dark and Mist mom and dad. Every time I tried to say Dark or Mist it came out as mommy and daddy. My thoughts were interrupted as Mist began to whisper something.

"Good night Evan." She whispered sweetly.

**Dark's POV**

I watched as the young kit had fallen asleep. He was very young, yet he was also very intelligent for his age. He seemed to have a certain aura about him that made me feel like I could trust him. I quietly got up and walked outside. I went into a little clearing in the berry patch, and looked into the night sky, something that I had always done since I evolved.

"So much has changed in the last day for you." A voice said from behind.

"Oh hey Storm. Yeah, you're right about that. First I get saved by a human, then I find a kit struggling in the woods, and the next thing I know I have a new son." I smiled slightly.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this, but I'll give it my best." I continued.

"Many first time parents are like that. Don't worry you will be good for your new son." Storm reassured.

"I hope you're right. I just don't know what I'm going to teach him. I mean, how do I know that he won't take after Mist and become a Vaporeon, or will he feel like he will have to become a Umbreon because of me?" I questioned.

"You're forgetting that there are eight evolutionary forms of our species. He may want to become a Flareon or a Glaceon. The point is you won't know until the time comes. As for what you can teach him, you can teach him whatever you want, as long as it helps him in the future. I know of one thing you can teach him right when he wakes up." She answered.

"What is that?" I asked as I cocked my head.

"Well isn't it obvious? Every kit needs to know how to walk. Most kits learn to walk in a few hours of being born, however it is the thinkers like him that will look at all of the different ways to walk before he proceeds." She smiled back.

"This is going to be a little harder then I thought. I'm a doer. When I'm given a task I do it. I don't try to analyze it." I frowned.

"Life as a parent is never easy. I have had four kits during my life; all of them were thinkers, unlike me. I'm a doer like you. Every five minutes I was given a suggestion on how to sit or how to gather berries. Believe me after a while it got a little tiring listening to all the suggestions. Take it from me; being a parent is the most horrifying thing and joyful thing that will ever happen to you. There will be times when that kit will scare you to death. There will be times when you will feel like launching him across the room with a hyper beam. However, in the end, it will be the best thing that has ever happened to you. I have to go before my mate begins to wonder where I am. Just remember this kit is a gift, and if you believe it or not there will be a time when you will look back on this conversation and think of how foolish you were for ever questioning yourself like this. Just make sure you give Evan the best life you can give him." Storm finished.

The Espeon quickly walked into the bushes. I decided I had enough stargazing and returned to the cave. I snuggled next to Evan and Mist, and then quickly fell asleep.

**Evan's POV**

I was back in the dark void where I had my first dream with the Eevee. I looked around for an exit to find that just like before there was none.

"I figured you would do that." A voice from behind said. I jumped up out of surprise, but quickly calmed down when I saw who it was.

"I thought you said we wouldn't see each other again." I replied.

"You wouldn't have if it weren't for those two Espeon from the council. They were testing to see if you had any instinct at all. When they found that you did, they came to me and gave me the task to stop you from mentioning that you were human at any point. In a sense they sealed what you can and can't say. For example if you were to try and say I am human in front of someone in the clan then I would be the one to stop it from happening by taking control for a minute or two." He explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because if I take control then you begin to lose some of your human memories. I am you remember? I also benefit from those memories. I'm sorry it had to come to this. I've got to go. You will be waking up soon. Just please don't make me have to take control of our body. Promise me that." He said.

"I promise not to mention anything human to the clan." I guaranteed.

"Before you go, they also strengthened me a little too. So that is why you are feeling like a little kid again. Just be careful what you say, ok?" He asked. I gave him a short nod before I was engulfed in a bright white light.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mist's POV**

Evan slept quietly as dawn began to break. Every once in a while he would let out a small whimper as he dreamed. I couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about. Probably dreaming about playing games and such. By now Dark had returned to the den after his nightly excursions, and was fast asleep by Evan. I slowly unwrapped my tail from around Evan and climbed to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Dark yawned.

"I'm just getting some fresh water and some food like I always do." I replied.

"I brought some water in when I got back earlier this morning. Besides I figured you'd want to spend some extra time with Evan so you two can get to know each other better." Dark replied.

"I don't want to wake him up. He looks so adorable when he is sleeping. He looks like he is thinking almost." I replied as I gave out an affectionate sigh.

"I think we need to get him ready for the day. He needs to get used to the schedule here." Dark spoke.

"No, let him sleep. Besides I need to get him some food ready. I gave him the last of the Pecha berries yesterday." I responded.

"I...want...to...come." Evan yawned.

"Well good morning sleepy head. How did you sleep?" I smiled.

"I slept good. Can I come with you, mommy?" He asked. He tried to crawl towards me as I turned towards the entrance of the den.

"No little one. I think it would be best for you to stay here, with daddy. Besides I think he will have something for you to learn today." I smiled. The little kit looked disappointed as his ear fell to the side of his head.

"I will be back in a little bit." I said.

**Evan's POV **

I woke up as soon as Mist got up, although I didn't let on. I don't know why but when she began to walk out the entrance of the den I began to worry. I heard Dark begin to talk to Mist, which I readily tuned out until I heard Mist mention going to get some food.

"I...want...to...go." I yawned. Mist gave me the usual good morning before telling me I couldn't go, which made me kind of disappointed.

She then walked out of the den. I felt let down. I felt the need to explore however I was not allowed to go where I wanted to explore.

"Does mommy not like me?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"She likes you just fine. Besides she is right I do have something to teach you." He comforted.

"What is it? Can you please tell me?" I pleaded.

"Only if you try really hard. In fact if you can learn it before your mommy gets home, then I will take you to play with the other kits." Dark promised.

"What is it? What is it?" I nearly screamed out of excitement.

"I'm going to teach you to walk." Dark smiled. I instantly stopped talking.

"What's so great about that? I mean it's nothing special." I asked a little disappointed.

"Everyone needs to know how to walk. You walk to get place to place, or you can walk for fun. Walking is the most important thing you can learn at your age." He answered.

"I thought that you meant you would teach me some cool moves like shad, no...shade, no... Sandow ball?" I knew what the move was called in my head but every time I tried to say it, the word would come out strange.

"You must mean shadow ball. Yes, I would like to teach you that move, however what good is a move if you can't move?" He asked.

"I don't know." I sadly replied. Dark walked over to me and smiled.

"Don't worry I will teach you some moves when you are older. But first you need to walk. The first thing you do is place your front left or right paw in front of you like this." He instructed as he helped me stand up. I followed his instructions, and placed my left paw forward.

"Good, now you must place your back right paw forward, like this." He demonstrated again. Once again I obeyed his instructions as I placed my hind right paw forward.

"Good now all you have to do is repeat the process with the opposite feet." Dark praised. I repeated the process with my opposite legs, and successfully propelled myself forward.

"Great job Evan! Now see how far you can go without falling." Dark praised again. I continued the cycle two or three times before I made a mistake. I put my left fore-paw in front of my right fore-paw causing me to fall flat on my face.

"Ha-ha, you almost have it down. Are you ok?" Dark chuckled. I felt so embarrassed that I began to actually cry. I couldn't control it despite my desperate battling of the tears.

"Hey now, no need to cry. Everybody falls on their first time." Dark comforted.

I looked at him; he could never know what I have been through. I mean going from a teenage human being to a baby Pokémon really has its affects on you. I managed to calm myself down, and tried again. This time I succeeded in reaching the other side of the den without falling.

"I did it! I did it!" I yipped, completely forgetting the meltdown earlier.

"Good job Evan. Now keep practicing because I think I can hear Mist coming." He encouraged.

I did what I was told and continued to practice till Mist came through the entrance of the cave with a leaf full of berries.

"Honey, Evan here has something to show you." Dark said as he motioned towards me. Mist looked at me expectantly. I took a step, then another, and another, till I had reached the Vaporeon.

"Good job! I can't believe that you picked that up so fast!" She exclaimed. I gave her a satisfied smile as she pulled over the leaf of berries.

"Since you learned how to walk so fast, how about I give you a little something extra with your breakfast?" She asked. I quickly shook my head yes, as I began to yip happily.

Like last night she picked four Pecha berries out of the pile in the leaf. She also pulled out two more berries. They were blue and circular. I recognized the berry from somewhere but I couldn't remember what it was called.

"These are Oran berries. They are special treats for Eevees because they give Eevees a lot of energy to play. Go ahead and eat up, and I'll take you to the small pasture next to the tournament field." Mist informed. I quickly gulped down the Pecha berries, but stopped to look at the Oran berry.

"What's wrong? Go ahead eat the berries. We won't take them from you." Dark reassured. I took a test bite, a difficult feat considering I didn't have any teeth yet. I found that the berry had a sweet and sour taste to it. I quickly found myself swallowing the berries whole.

"Now that you're finished, let's go to the field." Mist said happily.

Even though I knew how to walk now, Mist insisted on carrying me. I struggled, but was unsuccessful in the attempt to get free.

"Stop squirming or we will go home." Mist warned.

I instantly stopped my struggle and hung limp from Mist's hold. We walked for a couple of minutes through the berry patches till we emerged into a large open field. I could see a dozen Pokémon. Most were Eevee; however there were a few other Eeveelutions, which I assumed, were parents of the other Eevees. We walked toward a small group containing a Vaporeon, a Leafeon, and a Jolteon. Mist placed me on the ground.

"Hello everyone I would like you all to meet my new son, Evan." Mist introduced.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Mist's POV**

We finally arrived at the little field behind the tournament grounds. When I was a kit, Dark and I would hide here from our parents. Of course they eventually found us. When they found us our little paradise turned into everyone's little paradise. Now, everyone brings there kits here to play. I saw a group of my friends a little to the left, and decided to introduce Evan to them.

"Hello everyone. I would like for you to meet my new son, Evan." I introduced proudly.

"Your new son? Congratulations Mist!" Sage, the Leafeon, exclaimed.

"How old is he? He doesn't appear to be much older then a couple of weeks old." Aqua, the Vaporeon, asked.

"He is actually only about a week old." I replied.

"Well he is very cute." Heat, the Jolteon, added.

"Dark found him in the woods when he was on patrol yesterday. They looked for his parents, but found nothing. The council then let us adopt him." I began.

"I brought Evan here to play with some of the other kits today as a reward for learning to walk."

"I left vine and Flare at home today so that Wave could have some time with them. He has patrol duty for the next few days so I thought he should have some time with them since he won't be home for a couple of days." Sage replied.

"Leaf and green are sick today. Fire and Red are at Bell's place playing with her kits." Heat said.

"I brought the triplets today. They should be over by the little spring, playing." Aqua said.

"That's good. I was beginning to think that none of them were here, and that you guys were really here to play, yourselves." I grinned.

"Yep, you caught us." Sage smiled weakly.

"Do you want me to get the triplets? I know that they will want to play with a new friend." Aqua asked.

"That will be great, thanks." I replied. Aqua quickly walked off in search for the triplets.

"Evan huh. That's definitely an unusual name. It almost sounds human in origin." Heat said. I noticed that Evan seemed slightly unnerved by Heat's comment.

"Don't worry Evan. There aren't any humans here. You are completely safe." I comforted.

"The main theory of where Evan is from is that he was released by a trainer shortly after birth." I said.

"If he was released, then what's with the circle of stones around his paw? Wouldn't that be something a trainer would take with them?" Heat asked. Evan looked a little worried now as he placed his paw underneath him and lay on top of it.

"I'm not sure. From what Storm has told me. It was a gift from his father." I replied slightly saddened.

"I can't imagine what it is like to lose a parent at such a young age." Heat replied sympathetically.

"I know. It must be hard." Sage replied.

"I'm back. Fern, Lily, Pad, this is Evan. He is Mist's adopted son." Aqua introduced.

"Hi Evan, my name is Fern." One of the Eevee smiled.

"I'm Lily. I want to be the strongest in the clan." The largest Eevee exclaimed.

"My name is Pad. I'm the runt of the litter, as well as the only boy in my family, well aside from my dad." The smallest Eevee spoke up.

**Evan's POV**

The three siblings began to ask me questions. Most of them were things such as: where was I from, how old I was, and where were my parents. I really wanted tell someone, but I knew I couldn't. No one knows how hard it is to not be able to tell someone about your past.

"Come on guys! Let's play a game!" Lily yelled excitedly.

"Like what, we played everything we normally play?" Fern asked. "We could always play hide and seek." Pad suggested.

"We already played hide and seek. Besides no one asked you runt." Lily teased.

"We could try playing tag again." Fern said.

"Nah we already played that twice." Lily replied.

"How about we play freeze tag?" I suggested quietly, thinking of the game me and my older brother played with the neighborhood kids.

"What's freeze tag? I've never heard of that game." Pad asked.

"I-it's a g-game I saw some others play." I partially lied. I was getting good at that.

"You have someone who is it, and they have to tag you. When they tag you, you have to freeze. Meaning you can't move until someone unfreezes you." I explained.

"That sounds like fun! Let's play!" Lily yelled enthusiastically.

"Wait who is going to be it?" I asked.

"Well since you asked. Your it!" Fern yelled as the other two kits dashed away.

"Ah, come on guys, I just learned how to walk today." I complained.

I began to give chase after Pad. I quickly figured out that it is ten times harder to run on all four then it is to walk on all four. I began to actually gain some ground on Pad, when disaster struck. Pad made a sharp turn to the right in order to try and shake me. I tried to mimic the turn only to roll head of tail in the soft grass. I sat in the grass, surprised more then anything, on the verge of tears. The three siblings gathered around me, in order to comfort me.

When they got close enough, a slight grin curved my lips. I jumped up and tagged Fern and Pad. Lily took off running with me following.

She was at least twice my size, however because she was bigger than me she was also slower. She quickly ran out of breath as she began to slow down. I was inching closer to the larger Eevee. As soon as I thought I was close enough I pounced. I landed right on top of Lily.

"I gotcha! You're frozen!" I yelled in triumph.

"No fair your faster then me." Lily pouted.

"But still, I caught you." I teased. Even though I was human on the inside, I still had a lot of fun.

When I was six years old my older brother would take me to the park and play games with me for hours. Then he got married and moved to Geosenge Town to study archeology or something from my Grandpa. It's ironic that I had come all this way to reach Kalos and get stuck as a Pokémon right outside of my destination.

"Come on Evan. We are starting a new game. You are playing aren't you?" Pad asked.

"Yeah, I-I'm coming." I replied.

I was starting to get sad thinking about my brother. Before this mess happened, my brother and I got into a huge argument about his moving here. I thought he was being selfish leaving me alone with my parents. They weren't violent, but they were very strict.

"Hellooo. Earth to Evannnn." Fern called.

"Huh? Why are you all looking at me for?" I asked nervously.

"You just kinda zoned out. Were you thinking about something?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, but it's nothing." I replied.

"Ok, since Lily was the last to get caught she is now it!" Fern yelled as she, Pad, and I dashed away.

"Hey! No fair, you guys got a head start!" Lily yelled after us.

I giggled a bit as I continued to run. As I ran I watched as Lily pounced on top of Fern. She quickly recovered and set her sights on me. Almost like lightning, she flew at me. I quickly ran away as the bigger Eevee literally soared over me. I ran and ran with Lily hot on my trail. I tried everything I could think of to shake her, but she kept on my scent like a Growlithe hunting a Rattata.

"Evan! Look out!" I heard Lily yell to me. I turned my head and looked ahead of me only to see a large brown shape form in front of me. I quickly tried to stop, but I wasn't quick enough. I slammed head first into the furry, brown mass. "Ooowww." I whined.

"Well look what we have here Grant. It looks like we have a little runt trying to become Serviper chow." A voice declared harshly.

"Leave him alone Clay." Lily demanded.

"Aaah, look Clay, he brought someone to protect him." Another voice remarked.

"So you're the new kit everyone has been gawking at. You don't look like much. In fact you look like a little runt. Heck I bet you can't even fight." The larger Eevee mocked. My ears flattened against my skull as I began to whimper out of embarrassment.

"He even cries like a runt, Clay." The other Eevee laughed.

"What kind of lesson do you think we should teach this little wimp, Grant?"

"Why don't we show him that his place in the clan is in the dirt?" Grant suggested, his face having a smug grin on it.

I felt a blunt force shove into my spine. I tried to resist, however the two bullies were way to big and strong for me to handle. My face made contact with the dirt floor of the field. I began to whimper some more as the two continued to add more pressure on my back.

"Leave him alone! He's not even a week old!" Lily screeched.

"What are you going to do about it? I suggest that you keep that trap of yours shut and leave, or the same thing will happen to you." Grant spit out.

Lily reluctantly turned around and ran away. I let out a pitiful whimper as Lily disappeared from view, leaving me alone with the two bullies.

**Lily's POV**

Clay and Grant were the only things in the clan that really scared me. They have been bullies ever since I was born. As soon as I saw Mom and Mrs. Mist, I began to run.

"Sis what's wrong and where is Evan?" Both Fern and Pad asked. I completely ignored them as I neared the adults.

"Mrs. Mist! Mom! Come quick Clay and Grant are bullying Evan. They won't let him leave!" I begged.

"What? Where is he!" Mist screeched.

"He's back there a little ways." I motioned. Mist and my mom raced off with me following. As we neared the spot where the two bullies were, I could make out distinctive yelping. Within seconds we reached the spot. Grant had proceeded to dig a hole just big enough to fit a small Eevee in, as Clay held Evan down.

"What in the name of Arceus are you doing with my son!" Mist roared. Her voice was filled with a new type of ferocity that I had never heard come from her voice.

"W-w-we were j-j-j-just playing Mrs. Mist." Grant stuttered.

"Y-yeah w-we w-w-were just pl-playing." Clay muttered.

"I don't care if you were giving him the rarest stone in the world. If I even find you near him again I will make sure that you have waste disposal duty for the rest of the lunar cycle!" She furiously warned. The two bullies would have melted away from the glare they were receiving.

"What are you waiting for? SCRAM!" Mist shouted. The two bullies let Evan go and slunk away, with their tails between their legs.

"I'm so sorry Evan. I was talking when I should've been watching. Don't worry I won't let you out of my sight ever again." Mrs. Mist began to cry softly.

Evan seemed to be startled by the whole thing, but other wise seemed unharmed. Evan walked up to Mrs. Mist and began to nuzzle her leg.

"It's ok Mommy. I should have stayed near you." He replied his voice filled with childlike innocence.

"It's not your fault, hon. you were acting like any other Eevee your age." She replied. Evan seemed extremely saddened by this, as his ears lowered and his tail went between his legs.

"Come on now son. I think we should head home." Mrs. Mist said. She said a quick goodbye to Mrs. Heat and Mrs. Sage, then turned towards my mom. "Thank you Aqua for the help today." She said to my mom. My mom nodded and smiled. Mrs. Mist picked Evan up and walked away.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Mist's POV**

As I walked back to the den, I couldn't help but feel that it was my fault that Evan got hurt. If I hadn't of gotten distracted, I would've been able to stop him from getting hurt.

"Mommy, do you have to carry me? I want to walk home." Evan complained. "Honey, we are almost home, and after today I'm going to make sure you get home safely." I replied.

"Mommy, it was my fault." The little kit said.

"It was not your fault. I am the one that is supposed to take care of you. Maybe we shouldn't have gone to the field today."

"No mommy it was fun. Well except with those mean kits hurting me." He whimpered slightly. "Can I please walk the rest of the way? I promise I'll stay close." The little one pleaded.

"If you want to walk the rest of the way you can. You just need to stay where I can see you." I sighed.

The mood of the kit instantly improved. He began to prance a little as we headed back to the den. Watching him run around the place made me almost forget about what happened not more than an hour ago.

"Evan, you need to stay closer to me!" I called as the kit ran ahead. He looked a little saddened, but complied. The rest of the journey was uneventful.

**Dark's POV**

"How was the trip to the field? Did y'all have a good time?" I asked as the mother and son came through the door.

"It could have gone better. Evan was playing a game he and Aqua's kits made up, when those troublemakers, Clay and Grant, decided it was smart to bully him." Mist replied her eyes were filled with anger. I too was starting to feel angry at hearing this, but I quickly pushed it away.

"I guess I'll have to talk to their parents tomorrow. It is getting a little late now." I lightly growled.

"Aside from those two, did you meet anyone nice?" I asked.

Evan looked at me with a big grin on his face. "Yeah I met Mrs. Aqua's kits. The biggest one is named Lily, the second biggest was named Fern, and the smallest was named Pad. He is about as big as me and he is the only boy in his family!" He yipped.

Even though I was still angry with the two bullies, I was glad to see that Evan had found someone to play with. "I need some time alone. I'll be back in a little bit."

"What's wrong Mist? Did something else happen I should know about?" I asked. Mist looked at me with sad eyes.

"No I just need to have some time alone." She replied. The Vaporeon walked out of the den quietly leaving me with the young kit.

**Nineta****le****s' POV**

"I see you have returned." The dark voice of the human leader spoke.

"_I have my lord. I bring news from the hunt."_ I replied telepathically.

"What news? I am curious." The human replied.

"_Well we didn't capture any Eeveelutions..." _I began.

"What do you mean you didn't capture any? That is your main mission, to capture them so we can learn the secrets behind their genetic structure! And, you said that you didn't catch a single one!" The man roared, as he clenched a fist.

"_You didn't let me finish. We didn't catch anything but we did get someone whom we can spy on. We won't know the location of the clan unless he leaves the borders, however we will be able to see how many Eeveelutions there are." _I replied with a smug grin.

"How did you pull that off?" He asked.

_"When we were trying to capture an Umbreon, a snot nosed human kid got in the way. When my comrade decided to take care of him, the kid grabbed one of my tails. To put it simply the snot nosed kid is now a snot nosed kit." _I answered_._

"How does that help us? No one will care about some kid. Just tell me how will that helps me." The man replied unimpressed.

_ "You humans have no imagination. I can use my telepathy to look inside his mind. All I need to do is find something of the kit's and concentrate. By doing this I can look through his eyes."_

"Won't that make him feel like he is being invaded by someone else?"

_"No, it is like when you watch the same movie on TV as someone next door, you see exactly the same thing as they are seeing without you or him feeling invaded. It's absolutely fool proof."_ I explained.

"Well then I suggest you find this kid's stuff and see what is going on in that clan of theirs." The boss replied. I nodded and left the room.

**Mist's POV**

I needed to get away for a few hours or so. I still felt that it was my fault that Evan got hurt.

"Hey Storm do you have a moment?" I asked as I approached the elder.

"By the looks of it you need more then just a moment. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Did you hear about what happened earlier today?" I asked. Storm shook her head no. "Well I took Evan to the field today." I began.

After about fifteen minutes I finished my account of what had happened.

"I just feel like it's all my fault. It scared me so bad that I almost started to launch attacks at the two kits." I replied.

"Look Mist. That is what being a parent is. You did fine. Now get out of here and spend some time with your kit." She replied.

"There is one thing that scares me. If I am this way with Evan then what is it going to say about me when the new kit gets here?" I asked sincerely. To say that Storm was shocked was an under statement.

"What do you mean when the new kit arrives? Your not..." She began.

"I am. I figured it out the day before Dark brought Evan home for the first time." I confirmed.

"Honey by the time the new kit is born you will have had so much practice with kits that you will know what to do when it gets here."

"Thanks Storm. Your a good friend." I thanked.

"Don't mention it Hun I'm just an old maid who knows how kits are. You had better get home and tell Dark about what we have discussed today." She shooed.

I smiled at her a bit before I turned back towards home. By the time I had gotten back the sun was going down pretty fast. When I had reached the den I looked back one more time before entering my home.

**Dark's POV**

I was getting a little worried as the sun began to fall. Mist doesn't up and disappear very often. When she does disappear it is normally because she is upset. I was about to get Evan up so I could find her. Right when I was about to wake him, Mist came through the door.

"Mist where have you been! I was getting worried about you!" I exclaimed. She looked at me quietly before motioning me to follow her. I quickly placed Evan back in the bed of grass and followed after Mist. We walked just outside the den's entrance when she began to cry softly. I gently nuzzled her in order to calm her down.

"Mist what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked. She gave me a look that had a mixture of happiness and sorrow.

"I was going to tell you this the other day, but you brought Evan home and I forgot. I'm having a baby. Evan is going to have a sibling in a few weeks." She replied. Her answer left me in shock. I was happy yes, but I felt like I gave up on having a kit when I brought Evan home.

"Wow. I mean...wow. I can't believe it. That's great!" I said as I snapped out of my shock. Mist looked at me happily, which quickly changed to a look of sorrow.

"What are we going to tell Evan? For all we know he'll think we are going to replace him, when the baby gets here." She asked almost mournfully.

"We can wait to tell him till it's almost time. Until then we just spend time with him and help him adjust to living with us." I replied logically. "Mist we better go back inside before Evan wakes up. I did just put him in bed right before you showed up." Mist quietly walked in with me following.

**Evan's POV**

I woke up as soon as Dark and Mist came through the entrance of the den. I sat up and waited for them to come over to the bed. As I watched them, I quickly became tired again from the stresses of the day. Eventually they wandered back towards me, and lay down next to me. They both said a quick good night and fell asleep. It didn't take long for me to succumb to sleep.

I darted up out of my sleeping bag.

'That was a weird dream.' I thought. I quickly packed up my bag and camping gear and ran down the path toward Geosenge Town.

In what seemed like seconds I had reached my grandparent's house. I quickly knocked on the door and waited. The door creaked open as a slender old woman that I recognized as my grandma appeared.

"Hey Memo!" I yelled excitedly. She seemed to look right through me without seeming to see me.

"Um Memo, what are you doing?" I asked still receiving silence as the answer.

"Grandma who's at the door?" someone, deeper in the two-story building, asked.

"I think it was just another one of them whippersnappers playing a prank on us." She replied.

"Grandma I'm right here!" I shouted, as I got nervous.

"Well, look at what we have here. Look grandma there is an Eevee on the doormat. Someone must have left him here for us." The voice said as another head poked out. The second speaker finally appeared in the doorway, and to my surprise it was Jason my older brother.

"Come here little Eevee I won't hurt you," he said.

"What is wrong with you two? I'm not an Eevee. It's me Evan!" I cried.

I suddenly felt very small and insignificant. I looked at myself to see that I was once again an Eevee. Jason bent down and tried to pick me up, but I bit him. I tried not to, but I couldn't resist. I tasted the copper in the blood from the puncture mark. Grandma seemed to be scared and ran into the house. Jason seemed to be in a lot of pain. Brown fur, much like mine, quickly sprouted around the wound. It covered his entire body. His ears lengthened and became pointed. His face became more vulpine. He grew a bushy tail and his hands and feet melded into paws as his legs changed. He looked at me with his sad green eyes. "You did this to me. You gave me the curse. This was not my fate. This was yours. I hate you, and I hate what you have become." He said with a blank stare. "No, brother. I didn't mean it. I love you." I began to cry.

"You did mean it, and I do hate you. In fact you are the reason I left. Mom and Dad had to keep you till you were old enough to leave on a journey. When you left they were happy. They didn't have to deal with you any more. They never loved you, heck they even threw a party when you left." He continued.

"No brother, please stop. I didn't do anything to you. I love you. Why are you saying this to me? I thought we were friends." I quivered.

"Friends? Ha! No, I would only pretended to be friends with a loser like you." He replied. I began to back away, for I couldn't take anymore of the verbal abuse.

"Where are you going little Eevee? Afraid of reality?" The Ninetales said as it appeared from thin air.

"Yeah, the truth is that no one truly loves you. Not even me or Dark. Isn't that right Hun?" Mist said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"We would never truly love you. You are not even our kit, and human to boot." He agreed. All of the figures started to surround me.

"Stop! Stop! Ssstttooopppp!" I yelled loudly. I jumped up to find that I was back in the den with Mist and Dark on either side of me. I was extremely relieved that I was safe.

"What's wrong, honey? Are you okay?" Mist asked as she sat up next to me.

"I just had a bad dream Mommy, and now I am really scared." I whimpered softly.

"Don't worry Evan you'll be fine. Now let's go back to sleep." Mist smiled sweetly.

"Mom? Can I ask you something?" I asked. She nodded silently at me.

"Do you and Daddy love me?" I asked slightly afraid of the answer I may get.

"Honey me and Dark will always love you and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She reassured in a serious tone. I laid down, satisfied with the answer I had received; for the moment.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Dark's POV**

After all of the excitement of today, and hearing the news about Mist, I couldn't sleep. I sat in the darkness listening to the sound of the gentle breeze outside. I thought on the question that Mist answered early tonight. The fact is that I would do exactly the same thing for Evan as I would for the rest of my family. I looked at Evan. He whimpered and groaned slightly as he slept.

'What could he be dreaming about? He obviously doesn't seem to be enjoying it.' I thought. I laid back down and attempted to fall back to sleep.

**Evan's POV**

I fell back to sleep shortly after Mist had comforted me. However even with all of the comfort in the world I still had nightmares. Each one was more vivid then the last. In some, I had reached Dark by the rock, but was incinerated by one of the Ninetales. In others, I had reached the clan and faced the council, but when they found out who I was, they instantly shot attacks at me. Even with all these dreams threatening me the way they did, they didn't scare me half as bad as the first. I woke up for real after a particularly gory dream including the two Ninetales ripping me limb from limb. Dawn had just broken, and Mist and Dark were conversing about something in low inaudible voices. "Mommy, Daddy why didn't you wake me?" I asked.

"We thought you needed to sleep. After all it was obvious that you weren't sleeping real well." Dark replied.

"Would you like to tell us about your dreams? From what we could tell they were pretty bad." Mist asked soothingly.

'You don't know the half of it.' I thought with a mental cringe.

"I-I..." I let the syllable hang.

'Don't do it! Don't make me take control. I know your pain. I experienced the same dreams you did. I know the pain, the anger, the remorse, but you can't tell them, or you will lose all knowledge of your past life.' A voice pleaded with me inside my head.

"I can't tell you. Storm said I couldn't tell you." I replied on the verge of tears.

"Evan you can tell us anything. Please just tell us." Dark urged.

"We won't love you any less if you tell us." Mist reassured.

"I'm sorry Mommy, I can't. I can't!" I cried as I dashed out of the den.

**Dark's POV**

We were both shocked at what had occurred. Evan had just run out. He seemed scared of something, but what that was is beyond me.

"Mist you go find Evan. I'm going to find Storm. There is something she didn't tell us about Evan, and I intend to find out what it is." I said.

I felt anger towards Storm for what was going on. I knew that Evan was pretty quiet, but there was something behind that quiet nature that was finally coming out, slowly but surely.

Mist nodded and raced outside. I, on the other hand, ran towards a cave past the tournament grounds. The cave is used as a daycare of sorts for the kits whose parents are apart of the council or are part of our sentinel force.

Within a couple of minutes I had reached the mouth of the daycare, and without slowing down raced through the entrance.

"Storm! Where are you? Storm! I yelled.

I noticed a small group of kits in the corner of the room shaking, obviously scared. I didn't care. I just wanted to know why my son had run off the way he did.

"It's ok everyone. It's just one of the parents." Storm's voice echoed.

"Storm where are you? We have something to discuss." I replied as I calmed down a little.

"What is it?" The elder asked as she walked into view. "I don't want to discuss it here. Please, let's go outside." I replied.

"Fine. Psy please watch the little ones while I am away." The old Espeon said.

The much younger Espeon nodded and took control of the groups activities. We walked back outside the cave and sat down.

"Storm there is something you are not telling us about Evan." I started.

"What do you mean?" She replied nonchalantly.

"I mean, he woke up crying this morning. He told us he had a bad dream. When Mist and I asked him to elaborate, he began to cry harder saying he couldn't, that he had to keep his secret. When we continued to press for the truth. He yelled that he couldn't because you said he couldn't." I replied with anger starting to seep into my voice.

Storm no longer wore her nonchalant look. In fact she looked genuinely surprised. "I don't know what to say I honestly don't know what is…"

I cut her off before she finished. "You know exactly what is happening. Stop lying and tell me the truth. NOW!" I yelled.

"Your son is a very special Eevee. He... he, I don't know how to explain it in terms you'll understand. I guess my only option is to show you." Her eyes flashed a bright blue, and I began to see images flash through my mind.

One second there was a human boy fighting off two Ninetales. The scene switched to the boy being drug off by one of them as he rapidly reached for something to pull him away. I watched as the boy grabbed one of the other Ninetales' cursed tails. I felt the fear the boy had for the creature. I watched the two foxes leave. The next scene showed an Umbreon run away. I watched the boy as he changed in front of his very eyes. I saw a Rhydon digging through the boy's bag.

The scenes began to speed up. The kit was in the water struggling, then in the clan, then in the ring of the council. I saw Mist meeting the boy for the first time. I saw everything that had happened in the last week up until last night.

I saw his dreams; there were terrible creatures from his past torturing the young kit. He cried, he struggled, he ran, and he fought. I saw it all, and as soon as the visions started, they ended. I stared wide-eyed.

"How did you see some of those events? Many of them you weren't even around for?" I asked astonished.

"I developed a close bond with him when I put the seal upon him. I can see some things from him, but only the ones with a lot of emotion. Like I said your son is very special." She said solemnly.

I nodded in agreement. One thing was on my mind. My son, my adopted son was the one that saved my life.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" I asked seriously.

"I was afraid that you would not have allowed him to stay with you. You two were the only ones I saw that would able to help each other. You need him and he needs you. He may be a human on the inside, but he will still act like any other kit in this clan. He does have his human memories, but his nature has changed and pretty soon you will hardly remember that I told you what he was before." Storm said quietly.

"I've got to go. I need to tell Mist about this, and don't think I'm still not mad at you for keeping this to yourself." I replied as I dashed off.

**Mist's POV**

I was scared. My son had just run off with no explanation. For all I knew he could have run all the way outside the clan's territory. I stopped quickly to get my bearings. I had no idea where Evan had gone. Eevees tend to be faster then most of their evolutions, including mine.

Then the thought struck me, I should have smelled him out. I shook my head in slight embarrassment. I sniffed the air, and quickly caught his scent. I quickly dashed off in the opposite direction I had been wandering. I quickly realized that I was in one of the more secluded areas of the clan as the air was clear of everyone's scent save Evan's.

As I wandered through the dense trees I came across a little clearing with an old pond. In front of the pond sat Evan. He looked like he was crying as little ripples crossed the pond.

"There you are! You worried me sick!" I exclaimed.

Evan didn't say anything. He just sat there crying softly into the still water.

"Evan you scared both me and Dark terribly. The least you can do is say something." I said at the lack of a response.

"You wouldn't understand how I feel. You couldn't. I am alone. None one here can understand how it feels like." He cried.

"You're right. No one here can truly understand that, but that is no reason to worry us sick." I shot back.

"You don't understand. I had a mommy and a daddy. I even had an older brother, but they are all gone. I won't be able to see them again." He sobbed.

I was kind of surprised that he remembered his parents so well. From what I heard he was only a few days old when Dark found him.

"Hon..." I began, but was cut off before I could continue.

"Stop it! You're not my mom. I won't let you replace her!" He cried loudly.

I was once again shocked by this low blow. In all honesty it made me angry hearing the fact.

"Look here Evan I am not a replacement. I will never replace your real mom, and Dark will never replace your real dad. We are here in order to guide you. I wasn't lying when I said I love you. I do, and so does Dark. However I will not tolerate being yelled at by my adopted son. If you have to, think of me as your aunt or something, but you will not yell at me. You will obey and respect me. Do you understand?" I said in a strong tone.

The kit started to tremble as he nodded his head. I gave a long sigh and looked out onto the small pond.

"Look when you said that I wouldn't know what it's like to be alone, you were wrong. I know exactly what it's like. When I was about two years old my parents died on patrol. It left me devastated. I would cry for hours because I missed them. If it weren't for Storm, I probably wouldn't be here. She took me in and raised me with her other four kits. She gave me a family again. I would wake up from my dreams crying then I remembered that I wasn't alone anymore. I bet when she saw you. That she knew I could help you. And you are right I'm not your mom but I will do my best to keep you safe." I finished. We continued our conversation like this for most of the morning.

**Evan's POV**

"Um m-m-mommy?" I tested. She gave me a gentle smile as I continued. "I think I should tell you my secret."

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded my little head.

"I-I-I'm a…"

'Evan, I'm warning you. Don't do it. You need the memories. I need the memories.' the Eevee in me whispered.

'Need to. Don't you see? It's the only way I can move on!' I argued.

'But, Storm is making me do this. I don't have a choice Evan!' the Eevee whispered back.

'I have to do it. Even if I have to fight you!' I replied.

"I am a..."

"A hero." Dark's voice responded. Out of the dense underbrush stepped my Dark.

"What do you mean?" Mist asked surprised.

"I mean, our son here saved my life." he replied.

"How did Evan save your life? He is only a kit." Mist replied in disbelief.

"Our son here is a human." he replied. After several eternally long minutes, Mist finally spoke up.

"How?" her voice filled with large quantities of disbelief.

"The night I was attacked, a human boy saved me. He sacrificed himself for my life by grabbing one of the many cursed tails of the Ninetales that was attacking me. He was forced to leave his life as a beginning trainer to save a stranger." After the final word slipped from Dark's mouth, it felt as though the air was saturated with the truth of the millennia.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Evan's POV**

After the little incident, Mist and Dark did exactly what my real parents would have done, no matter what the reason was. They grounded me. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere or do anything for the next week. It wasn't so bad because it did rain for most of the week. However all I could do was sit and listen to the rain outside.

During my week of boredom, I didn't have many nightmares. I did have this one dream that seemed to happen almost every night. In it I was in a dense forest. I heard my older brother's voice calling out to me. I would look for him, as the voice grew stronger. I would reach a small clearing, and see a small Vulpix. He would always face away from me, and turn around when I spoke to him.

When I did say something he would turn around and smile as he said "I am coming, brother. I am coming."

Every time he said those words, it left an eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt as though the Vulpix was telling the truth. Every time I asked what he meant the dream would end.

On the final day of my torturing punishment, the sun had finally come out. It felt like even the Angels were happy that I was free.

Dark had said that if I were good for the rest of the week during my punishment that he would take me to the field. Which, in my new Eevee mind set, was best thing in the world.

"Evan are you ready to go?" the Umbreon asked. I nodded my head vigorously.

"Why isn't mommy going?" I asked as we began to leave.

"She hasn't been feeling good lately, so she couldn't come today." he replied.

We took the same path towards the field as last time. It seemed as though we were there within seconds as the lush green field burst into view. I instantly scanned the area for Lily, Fern, and Pad. My search was cut short as I was tackled to the ground. Standing on top of me was Lily.

"Where have you been? We thought you didn't want to come back or something." she asked. I shakily got to my feet, and looked at the bigger Eevee.

"I got in trouble. I was grounded for the last week." I replied sadly. She gave me a questioning look, but let the topic drop.

"Where is Fern and Pad? They are here aren't they?" I asked.

"They're here, but I have to find them." I gave here a questioning look of my own. "We're play hide and seek tag. After you came up with that game last time, we decided to makeup a game of our own. So we combined hide and seek with tag. Do you want to play?" she explained.

'As if she had to ask.' I thought before nodding. Within five minutes I was chasing after Fern. She dodged to the left and slammed straight into Lily.

**Dark's POV**

I quietly watched Evan play for several hours. The kit was zipping left and right with little trouble. Pad, however, was breathing hard as he chased after Evan. Eventually the two slowed down. I heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind.

"Dark you need to come quick! It's Mist!" Psy said urgently.

"Is she ok? What's going on?" I asked as I snapped to full alert.

"She's fine, but she said she thinks it's time." he replied.

"Aqua! Could you watch Evan for a bit? I need to go see Mist!" I shouted. She nodded to me and I took off back towards the den.

**Ninetales' POV**

**Three hours before the field.**

I returned to the rock, and quickly found the area the campsite was located, only to find that everything was gone. It looked as though the camp never existed.

'Humans. They always seem to be in my way. First the brat now the authorities.' I thought to myself. I smelled the sweat and blood of the boy that was once sleeping here. I picked up a new scent, one that headed into the human clan.

"Don't take the risk, Zariff. It's not worth it." my counterpart warned.

"You always were a coward, Regis. I am more scared of what the Admin will do if I fail, then if I risk going for a night on the town." I replied.

Regis grimaced at my insult. "If you had just killed the boy we would have an Umbreon as a captive. We would have been able to torture the information out of him." he replied coldly.

"We still have a chance to get good intelligence if we pull this off, so I don't know what you are complaining about." I replied. I picked up on the scent of the humans that had taken the items I needed. Regis and I took off towards the human clan.

Hours passed as we dashed through the unending forest. The scent of pollution increased as we neared the human clan. With one final dash we pushed through the border of the forest.

"We must be extremely careful from here on out, or we will get caught." Regis said.

"Fine lets just find the items we need and get out of here."

We snuck through the community avoiding both people and their Pokémon counterparts. We neared one of the human dens as the scent of our target saturated the air. The front entrance was ajar a bit with an old female human talking to another human.

Regis was the first to sneak in. He quietly walked behind the two humans and stepped through the entrance. I too, successful got passed the two elders and into the den. The inside was just one central room with several outgoing doors.

"Regis do you smell where the items went?"

"They seem to be in the door to the right. But I smell another human in here somewhere."

I used psychic on the door Regis point to. The door glowed a bright blue as it creaked open. Inside was the items we seeking. Lying on the ground in one of the corners of a semi empty room.

Suddenly a loud squeak sounded behind us. Regis and I both turned around with lightning speed. Standing in the entrance was a large male human. He held what looked like a shotgun in his hands. His eyes were bloodshot and his face a burning red color.

"Are you the ones that killed my brother? Are back to cover up what you did?" he spat at us.

"_Boy, we didn't kill your brother. However you won't see him again." _Regis replied with an embarrassing grin on his face.

"Tell me where he is or I'll…"

_"What? Shoot us? We would melt the buckshot before it left the barrel." _I replied with a bluff.

"I said, TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" he yelled with fury.

Regis looked scared for a second before he breathed fire and hurled it at the man. The human barrel rolled across the floor, dodging the flames entirely.

"I suggest that you don't mess with me." he said through gritted teeth.

_"You can't hurt us human. Even if you wanted to kill us you can't."_ Regis smirked as he shot another pillar of flame at the man. He sidestepped the flames and took aim with the shotgun.

"I said you don't mess with me coward. Only a fool would fight a marine from the Unovian Armed Forces." he shot back.

The idea that this man was a marine scared me. When I was at the main base I overheard some of the grunts talk about the marines. They were men and women who were trained to kill and only kill. I heard stories that there was a marine that had killed several platoons of soldiers and their Pokémon by himself during the war between Kanto and Johto several decades ago.

_"You are nothing but a dishonest idiot." _Regis laughed.

Regis surrounded himself with in fire and charged. The man readied his weapon and fired. Time seemed to stop. The round that was fired was not buckshot. It was a metal, military grade slug. The shot flew through the fire. I heard a sickening spattering sound. The fireball fizzled out and Regis slid to a stop in front of the soldier.

Anger washed over me. I jumped at the soldier before he could level his gun at me. The rifle clattered to the ground several feet away. We wrestled for a couple of minutes rolling around on the ground. The man pulled out what looked like a handgun. He fired several shots into the ceiling, but couldn't bring the weapon to bear towards me. I seized the weapon in my teeth and threw it to the side.

_ "Any last words before I kill you?" _I asked. He didn't answer. I slashed several times into the man's chest.

"I... do...ha..ve some last words." the bloodied man said.

_ "Let's hear them." _I smirked.

"Here... is a little gift...from me...to you." he whispered.

"And what would that be?"

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my left hind leg. There was a long, serrated military knife stuck between the bones in my leg. I howled in shock and pain at what the man had done. I heard shouts and alarms from outside. I left the dying man on the floor. I quickly snuck out of the den and disappeared into the forest, leaving a trail of blood wherever I went.

**Jason's POV**

I looked down at my body. It just lay there in a pool of blood, torn and broken.

'Ironic. I was trained to be able to kill almost anything. And yet I die by one of the creatures that I was trained to kill.' I thought. 'I guess I should leave now. At least I avenged one of my brother's killers. My time is up.'

I turned around to leave when I met face to face with Girantina the renegade Pokémon.

"Sorry son but it's not your time just yet." It deadpanned.

"Well it sure looks like it's my time. My body has been ripped to shreds, and the fact that I'm talking to you is proof enough that I am dead." I replied matter of fact.

"Look human, I really don't have time for this. If I had it my way I wouldn't be giving any humans this chance, because, to me, you are all selfish apes. But Arceus thinks that your brother needs you so here I am." Girantina said impatiently.

"Where is my brother? Is he ok?" I asked excitedly.

"How the heck would I know? I'm not God." he replied abruptly.

"Wait I thought that you all were gods?"

"Humans. I swear. No, I'm not a god. Heck even Arceus isn't a god. Arceus is just the middleman for the real God. God tells him what to do and he tells us. That's why most of us legendaries hate humans. Ninety percent of y'all believe that just because we are rare and have special abilities, we are instantly gods, that and the other ten percent who know we aren't gods, want to catch us and experiment on us. I tell you, humans are worst idiots than most Magikarp." It rambled on angrily.

"So where is my brother?" I asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, ok? I really don't care. Just get in this thing and you'll arrive where your brother is. Oh and by the way, you may find that your brother is a little bit different. Also you might feel a little burning sensation during the ride." Before I could protest, the legendary threw me into a shining white capsule.

**Present time**

Burning pain. Darkness. Suffering. More pain. That is how I would describe the place. Voices whispering where are those coming from? Wait is that light? Where the heck am I?

"You are arriving at you destination. I would suggest that you don't freak out. The others may start to think that you are crazy." Girantina spoke. Before I could ask the bright warm light swallowed me up.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Evan's POV**

Dark left suddenly while I was playing with the triplets. At first I ran after him but was gently picked up by the scruff of the neck by Aqua.

"Hey! Put me down! Where is daddy going?" I yelled. I was half angry, and half scared. The fact that Aqua stopped me didn't help matters.

Aqua placed me back down on the ground. "Your dad needed to go see your mom. There is nothing to worry about. Your dad will come back for you." She explained.

I wasn't convinced. "Look. Go back and play. I'll get you when he gets back."

I began to protest, but decided against it. I continued to play for more than an hour when it started to grow dark. Dark still hadn't arrived to take me home.

"Fern, Lily, Pad! It's time to go home!" Aqua called.

"What about me? Where's Daddy? Why did he leave me?" I cried. The tears now flowed off of my face like a mountain river in spring.

"I almost forgot. You will be coming home with us till your father returns." the older canine replied. I felt slightly better, but still felt abandoned.

The triplets came barreling towards us. They were all yipping at once making it very hard to hear what they were saying. Aqua had enough of all the noise and quieted them all down.

"Why are we leaving? Can we stay a little longer? Please?" Lily and Pad begged quieter.

"What about Evan? I don't see his dad anywhere." Fern pointed out.

"He is coming with us until his dad gets back. Before you three get carried away, I don't want to hear any roughhousing and no arguing. Evan will only be staying for a night or two before he will be going home." Aqua instructed.

The triplets were ecstatic to say the least, but Aqua managed to keep then somewhat calm as we followed after her and left the field.

**Dark's POV**

I felt so bad for leaving Evan with Aqua. Not only did I feel like I just unloaded Evan onto her, but I also felt like I betrayed Evan.

By now it was dark, and the air was giving up its warmth to the sky. I sat outside the den and waited. I heard pained screams and whispers of encouragement for the bulk of the night. Seconds crept into minutes and minutes crept into hours. Before long the night was giving away to dawn's break.

The screams died away slowly, and changed into light gasps and more whispers. Storm came through the entrance of the den, her face almost perplexed.

"What's wrong? Is Mist and the baby ok?" I asked my fear seeped into my tone.

"Mist is fine. The baby is...well you just need to see for yourself." she replied.

I walked down the tunnel like entrance into the cave. I first noticed Sage the Leafeon and Heat the Jolteon whispering quietly to themselves. Next I noticed Mist off to the far end of the den sleeping. Next to her was a small reddish fox. I stared at it in shock more than anything. I started having doubts about Mist cross my mind.

"That kit is one hundred percent yours and Mist, Dark. She didn't do anything wrong." Storm answered my internal turmoil.

"But how is this even possible? We are both evolved Eevees."

"Obviously you or Mist, possibly both of you, have Ninetales blood running through your veins." she replied.

"Is there a way to find out?" I asked simply.

"The only person here that would know for sure is Sylvia's granddad. That old coot knows about everyone who lived in the clan over the last three generations." she replied. I looked back over at the Vulpix.

"I am going to see what I can find out." Storm said, leaving the room.

I was left with Sage and Heat quietly conversing and Mist sleeping with the Vulpix curled up. I just sat quietly and waited.

**Evan's POV**

I stayed the night at Aqua's den. It was more like a burrow that was dug underneath an old tree. I didn't see the triplet's dad as we entered the den, which I assumed meant he was on patrol or something.

As soon as we arrived, we were sent to bed with very little complaint on our behalf. In the morning, I was completely rejuvenated.

When the triplets had finally gotten up we began to play tag. The triplets and I drove poor Aqua crazy as we zipped back and forth around the den.

Finally she got us to calm down by threatening to make us lie down and take a nap. We ate a small breakfast of Pecha berries, and sat together and talked.

Aqua had decided to take us on a walk for a while to get rid of some of our excess energy. We walked for about ten minutes down a small dirt path, which indicated that the area was heavily traveled.

"Hello Storm. How are you on this fine morning?" she asked as the Espeon walked by.

"I'm on an errand for Dark. I told him I would check something out for him." she replied.

"Is that Evan right there?" she addressed me. I nodded my head slowly as she began to walk up to me.

"Aqua I'm heading back to Dark's place in about ten minutes or so. I'll take Evan home as soon as I am finished with my errand." she said.

Aqua thought about it then nodded. I said a quick goodbye to the triplets and to Aqua then left. Storm and I didn't say much. The quietness was like a thick heavy blanket, making it hard to breathe. We walked back towards the area with the small pond that I had hid from Mist nearly a week before.

Storm was still quiet saying nothing to me at all. We began nearing a set of bushes. Storm pushed the bushes away with her Psychic, revealing a cave. You wouldn't have seen it unless you were looking for it, as reeds and vines obscured it from completely view.

Storm followed the path inside a fairly large tunnel. The tunnel gave the impression of an ancient hallway in a throne room.

We came into a very large cave, which really did give the impression of a dimly throne room. There was a row of very small balls of fire leading to the back of the cave. In the very back of the throne room like cave sat an ancient Flareon. Two large blue balls of fire burned on either side of the ancient husk.

"Well, well, well. Storm it's so nice of you to visit an old Flareon like me. Who's the munchkin?" the old creature spoke.

"Hello Helio, this is Evan, the adopted son of Dark and Mist, but I guess you already knew that." she replied with a slight hint of contempt.

The old fox smiled softly. "Of course I knew. I was the one put in charge of census and birth records. I know about him and his brother. And I know that you want to know about both Dark and Mist's bloodlines. If I'm not mistaken." Storm gave a curt nod.

"Well now. That is quite the task. In fact it might have taken quite awhile to do if I hadn't already known what you were going to ask. The answer is simple. Both Dark and Mist had a Ninetales great grandparent. The genes just took awhile to exert themselves. It was going to happen sooner or later." he smiled.

Storm only nodded her head again as she began to say something. "I know your going to say that you are about to leave, so I'm going to say right now that I'm going to see this kit myself. Besides I need to use these old bones of mine." the ancient said.

The old sage sprung up, as if he were only a young kit, and stretched. Storm gave an unapproved sigh, as we walked out of the old cave.

**Dark's POV**

I waited for several hours on end for Storm to return. The day led to the late morning before I finally saw her coming down the path. She was carrying a sleeping Eevee in her mouth. Following behind her was the scribe of our clan.

"Storm! Is Evan alright?" I asked slightly worried.

"He's fine he was just getting tired so I carried him the rest of the way here." she said grumpily as she placed him on the ground.

"Was he acting that bad? I know he is an Eevee and all but if he was that bad I should talk to him." I said.

"It's not him, it's the old coot behind me that is getting on my nerves. Him and his incessant babbling about all the members of the clan on the way here. It was flat out obnoxious. We literally stopped about fifteen different times because he wanted to talk to the other Pokémon about their families. All I wanted was to get some information, not the entire oral history of the clan." she replied sourly.

"Well if it is any consolation, Mist is here waiting for you, and she said something about how not to let the scribe in at all." I replied.

She gave a nod of approval and walked through the entrance, with me picking the sleeping Eevee up and following. Helio smiled at me and sat down.

We quickly entered the short tunnel to see Mist lying on the bed of grass watching the Vulpix kit.

"Mist, how are you doing today?" Storm asked cheerily. I smiled inwardly about how fast her mood changed.

"I'm doing fine considering. What did you find out from that old windbag?" she replied tiredly.

"He said that both you and Dark had a grandparent somewhere down the line that was a Ninetales. Oh, and that it was only a matter of time for there to be a Vulpix born." she replied.

"Well what do we do? We were taught to hate Ninetales after being nearly destroyed by them. I'm afraid that someone will threaten his safety." Mist began to cry softly.

"It is quite the predicament. But you and Dark will manage. Besides you will show that he is no different than any other kit here." she answered.

I sat quietly next to Evan for the bulk of the conversation. Mist trying desperately not to cry anymore then she already was. Storm continued to give words of encouragement.

"Oh... I'm at...home." Evan said groggily.

"Yep bud, your at home." I smiled. Evan seemed to scan the room for a second before his eyes landed on the small reddish ball of the Vulpix kit. Even though Evan was older, he was still seemed smaller then the Vulpix. It took a second for these new facts to sink before he reacted.

"Why is there a Vulpix here? How did he get here?" he asked frantically.

"He lives here. He is your new brother." I replied. The young kit went wide-eyed and gasped.

"It's just like my dream!" he exclaimed. Storm, Mist, and I, all gave a questioning glance toward the little Eevee kit.

"Yes, my boy. It is just like your dream." the old scribe said as he entered the cave.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Zariff's POV**

_ "I have returned my lord."_ I announced as I entered the long dark chamber.

"I can see that. Did you find what you needed?" the boss asked.

_"I did sir, and the mission went off without a hitch."_ I lied.

"Tell me, where is Regis? He should be with you shouldn't he?" he asked coldly.

_"He went home early. He said that he wasn't feeling well, so I told him to go home."_ I replied.

"That is very interesting. You see I received a report from one of my informants that there was domestic attack at the home of some of the most prominent people in Geosenge Town. It was reported that there was a gunshot fired. When investigators arrived there was a body of a man lying in a pool of his own blood. Right in front of the body was a Ninetales, with one bullet hole through its heart. They also found the tracks of another Ninetales leading away from the forest. The investigators only found two items missing from the house. A shirt that belonged to the man's missing younger brother, and a Unovian military issued combat knife. I just can't help to notice that there is a significantly large bandage around your hind left leg. I may be a human, but that doesn't mean that I'm a complete idiot. I know when my underlings are lying or bluffing." the man deadpanned.

_"I can explain, sir. Just let me explain." _I pleaded.

The boss gave me a cold stare, but didn't say a word. "Just get out and find that clan. Once you do that, then maybe you can make up for this debacle." he spoke coldly. I quickly turned around and left the room.

**Evan's POV**

I recovered from my initial shock about my dream coming true. The adults had also been surprised by the dream when I told them.

Helio, the old Flareon, had taken quite the interest to my new brother. The Flareon seemed to inspect the little Vulpix from head to tail. After a few minutes of inspection the elder smiled.

"Congratulations Dark, Mist. You have a very healthy Vulpix kit." Dark smiled slightly, as Mist rolled her eyes.

"I figured as much." the elder muttered as he walked through the entrance of the den.

"When will he wake up?" I asked rather loudly.

"It will be a day or so for him to get to his feet. Until then you need to stay quiet, ok?" Mist replied.

I gave a short nod then turned back towards the kit. Even though it was the evolved form of the young kit that got me here I still felt wary of the little fox.

"You know. With all the excitement we forgot to name him." Dark laughed. I snickered a bit as Mist let out a wistful sigh.

"E...v..an." A weak voice whimpered.

I looked at Mist and Dark, but neither of them seemed to know who said my name either. All eyes finally rested on the newborn kit. He was moving slightly but was to weak to sit up. Eventually he quit moving and fell back to sleep.

**Jason's POV**

I caught quick glimpse of light. At first I thought I saw Evan, but I was too tired to wake up completely. I felt that I was under a thousand pounds of pressure. All of my limbs were too sore to move. So I lay helplessly on a warm bed of grass. I heard at least three voices talking, but I had a hard time understanding what they were saying. Eventually I drifted back into my deep slumber.

I dreamt about some of the happier days I had spent with my brother. I could almost hear the water splash against the sand of the beach. They had definitely been better days, but somehow it had seemed almost sad.

I watched as a young Evan and a younger version of me played in the setting sun. I sighed wishing that I could visit those times again.

"For a human, I'm quite impressed. I had thought all of you were the same. Power hungry maniacs that wanted nothing but destruction." Girantina said as the gigantic ghost dragon materialized beside me. I smiled slightly as I watched the memory proceed.

"This was probably the best day of my life. I was fifteen and Evan was seven. We were practically inseparable. We were like that until I wanted to go to college to learn archeology." I explained.

"That was when you went to the marines to become a Human and Pokémon killer." Girantina laughed harshly. "I joined the marines so they would pay for my college tuition. I never wanted to be in the military. I fell off a mountain trail when touring the Kanto region with my company. That incident left me with a permanent limp, so the marines discharged me. I never killed anyone." I defended.

"Whatever human." the legendary snorted.

"Why are you here? Last I checked you hated my guts." I questioned.

"I do, but I was sent to protect your sorry rear from the Rocket's Flare. It's a coalition group set up by Teams Rocket and Team Flare. That and to say sorry for being rude to you yesterday." he mumbled. I snickered a bit at the dragon. The ghost dematerialized without a word. I was suddenly engulfed in a bright white light.

**Evan's POV**

I sat quietly in the cave. Mist and Dark were both talking about names, and kinda forgot about me. I spent most of the time sleeping, which my infant like body needed dearly. After two and a half hours Dark had turned towards me. He motioned me to follow him outside the den.

"Evan you are now an older brother. That is not a tittle to be taken lightly. Flare will need a lot of protection from you because he is not going to be accepted real easily because most people here don't like his kind. Do you understand?" I nodded in response. "Also, I believe you are ready to start learning to battle. I already have set up a meeting with a friend of mine. He said he would help me teach you the basics. This means you won't be allowed to go to the field as often. Do you understand?"

the prospect of learning to fight as a real Pokémon left me feeling exuberant, but I quickly stifled the emotion and nodded.

"Until then why don't we go to the tournament grounds? I heard Aqua's kits will be there to practicing. You might learn a thing or two." he suggested.

I yipped happily and began to jump up and down in response. Dark quickly walked off with me following.

We arrived at the practice grounds, which also doubled as the tournament field. I could already see that someone had just finished a battle, because of all the new smoking holes.

I noticed Aqua standing on the far side of the field. Beaten and bruised. On the opposite end there lay a semiconscious Leafeon.

"That, my kits, is when type advantage isn't always reliable. I may have been a water type, but it didn't mean I couldn't learn an ice type move." I heard Aqua lecture.

I looked at Dark who quickly smiled at me. The Leafeon seemed to be much better now, and walked toward the small group.

Suddenly another form began to appear. It had crystal white colored fur. It had a long diamond shaped tail with two similar structures on the side of its head.

"Hey Glacier. Thanks for coming." Dark greeted.

"No problem man. I've been looking for something to do anyways." the ice fox replied. The Glaceon looked at me, then back at Dark.

"So this is your kit. We better get started, or it will be a long day." Glacier laughed. Dark nodded and picked me up. He placed me at the crude sidelines of an unused battlefield.

"The first thing to remember is to never underestimate your opponent. Glacier may not look like much, but he is one tough fighter." Dark joked.

Glacier readied himself on one end of the field as Dark took position on the opposite side. Almost like lightning the battle began. The Glaceon started with a quickly charged ice beam. Dark simply sidestepped the beam; it solidified the ground where he last stood. Dark started to run in a large circle, and began to glow with a bright light. The glow gave the impression that there was a wall of black and yellow fur blocking Glacier from escaping. He suddenly dashed out of the circle and straight into Glacier. The Glaceon few back a couple of feet, but quickly shrugged the attack off.

Dark began to run in a circle again gaining even more speed then he already had. Once again he lashed out of the circle and hit the Glaceon. Glacier cringed slightly as the pain seemed to finally register. Dark began to circle around a third time, however when he dashed towards Glacier, Glacier simultaneously jumped into the air and fired an ice beam at the ground. Dark tried to slow down but his momentum carried him over the icy patch. He slid to a stop but struggled to get to his feet.

By the time Dark got up Glacier was on top of him biting down with icy fangs. Dark shook Glacier off, and continued the fight. Dark charged straight for Glacier and began to glow with the same energy as his previous quick attacks. Glacier began to fire several short ice beams at the incoming bullet, all of which missed as Dark jumped, turned, and slid out of their path.

Just as Dark got within five feet of the Glaceon, Glacier dug straight into the ground. Dark's attack hit the air full force, but completely missed the Glaceon. Dark stopped in the middle of the field, and closed his eyes as if he were concentrating. He then took one step backward. Just seconds after he stepped back, the ground broke as a white blur broke through the dirt.

Dark quickly charged a shadow ball, but didn't discharge it. The Umbreon was once again covered in a white light as he dashed toward his target.

Glacier had just turned around when he was hit with the shadow ball at point blank, followed up with the quick attack. The combination left the Glaceon struggling to his feet, but in the end he gave up, conceding defeat.

"Evan go over there to that gourd and bring back a few Oran berries, and please don't eat them." he told me.

I quickly obliged him and brought back a vine full of the berries. Dark carefully fed them to his opponent, and watched as his wounds began to heal. Within a minute the Glaceon was back on his feet smiling.

"You always were the better fighter Dark, but you have to admit, I'm getting good." he laughed.

"I must admit that I didn't expect that ice fang attack. You could say that it left me with a cold shoulder." Dark joked.

Then Dark turned to me with determination in his eyes. "Son, before the day is over you will know how to take down the strongest opponents." he said confidently.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter** **12**

**Dark's POV **

We spent nearly three hours practicing with barely any progress. Glacier finally went home after we had gone through the tenth vine of Oran berries, so it was just Evan and I.

"I'll never get this right!" Evan wailed after he bounced harmlessly off of a wood log.

"It just takes practice. When you run at the target, lower your head more, and don't look up when you are about to hit it." I instructed. Evan faced the log again, and charged. He hit the log with all his strength only to flop down in front of it.

"I'll never be able to do it!" he cried as huge watery tears rolled off his furry face.

"Evan, you will get it eventually. Tell me, what do you see when you attack the log?" I asked.

"I see a wood log. I mean that's what it is, isn't it?" he answered. "Well yes, but that log is so much more then that. It's your greatest enemy, your strongest opponent. You said that you saw a log. Why don't you try pretending that it's the Ninetales that cursed you, or pretend it is the two bullies from the field?" I suggested.

Evan gave me a determined look and readied himself for his attack. He took off towards the target. He lowered his head just as he jumped at the log, and struck the target head on. To my amazement the attack shattered the wood. I had to lower my head a little in order to protect myself from the falling shrapnel. As I looked up, I could see the human turned kit giddily jumping up and down with excitement.

"I'm very proud of you. You have now successfully learned the move tackle. The next move I will teach you is sand attack. That move doesn't normally cause damage, but it does blind your opponent so you can have a little more room to breathe and come up with a strategy." I said. The kit was beaming at me. It had seemed as though he had never started crying at all.

"I'm going to demonstrate the move, so watch very closely."

I took my right paw and shoved it into the dirt, in a fast motion, and scraped the dirt into the air. The dirt formed a thick brown cloud, which slowly wafted away in the fresh air. Evan mimicked me right down to the finest detail, and swept the dirt into the air. It was a little less thick then the move I had preformed, but it still worked perfectly.

We practiced the two moves for several more minutes before we began the last technique. I explained that the final move that Evan would learn today was growl. Evan seemed slightly disappointed but quickly got over it.

We practiced the move until he finally got the move perfect. As soon as Evan had finished perfecting growl, Aqua came over.

"Hey Dark, I see that Evan is making some real progress over here. I was really impressed with the way that he shattered that log. Anyways, I was wondering if he could battle against Lily. She had just learned something new and was hoping Evan would battle her." she asked.

Evan seemed slightly scared but he accepted. The two kits faced each other on opposite ends of the battlefield. Lily looked determined, but also a little hesitant. Evan however was nearly curled up in a ball out of fright. That was when Aqua started the match. Both Eevees just stood on the field, staring at one another.

"Hey! The battle started, so do something!" Pad yelled from the sidelines. Lily heard this and jumped into action.

She charged at Evan at full speed. Evan instantly dropped to the ground, obviously out of fear, and braced himself for the coming pain. The pain never came. Lily couldn't stop in time and flipped right over the curled up kit. Evan looked up, and seeing his advantage, charged at Lily's fallen form. Lily had just reached her feet when Evan collided head first into her side. She flew a few feet back, but quickly recovered.

Evan seemed a bit surprised that she had gotten back up so fast. He backed away a few steps, and waited. Lily began to charge as a bright white light covered her body. In a split second she had struck Evan hard. He easily climbed to his feet, but I could tell that the attack had knocked the wind out of him.

Lily once again was covered in the bright light as she charged. When she was within striking distance, Evan swiftly swiped the ground with his paw, sending up a cloud of dust. Lily ran straight into the cloud, and tripped as the dirt stung her eyes. She staggered to her feet. This small victory was short lived as she instantly fell victim to one last tackle attack. As soon as the attack had ended, both Evan and Lily were on the ground nearly unconscious.

**Evan's POV **

I could feel the energy drain from my body. After the last attack, I just collapsed from exhaustion. From what I could tell, Lily wasn't any better than I was. I laid on the ground, nearly unconscious, when something was placed in my bone-dry mouth. I tried to chew but couldn't. A gentle force slowly helped me chew, as I swallowed. As if I had drunk ten cups of high caffeine lattes, I shot up with energy. Lily was over by her mom talking with her brother and sister.

"Good battle son. I hadn't seen an Eevee battle that well for a long time. Your mom will be pleased, to know that you learned three moves today also. Most Eevees learn only one at a time." Dark praised. I gave him a small smile before walking towards Lily.

"Evan! Good job, I thought my sister was going to beat you senseless!" Pad congratulated.

"I was sure I was going to be destroyed, but I can tell you right now not to get on her bad side. It will really hurt." I added. Lily gave me a smile, before walking away with Aqua.

"Evan we need to see how your mom is, she will also be happy about what you did today." Dark said. We said some quick goodbyes before we headed back to the den.

**Jason's POV**

"When will he wake up?" Someone said through the darkness.

"It may take days before he completely awake Evan." Another more adult voice replied.

"I hope he wakes up soon, it would be cool to have a brother again." The younger, almost infantile, voice replied.

"Patience young one he'll wake up soon." A feminine voice suggested.

I finally got tired of trying to guess who these voices were, so I tried to open my eyes. I managed to open them slightly catching a glimpse of a stone wall. Then with one more hard push, a searing bright light blinded me. I quickly closed my eyes, then tried again. I continued this until I finally got used to the light. I looked around for a bit, and noticed that I was in a cave.

When I turned towards where the light was coming from, I saw three figures. All of the figures were obviously not human, and two of them were way bigger than me.

"He's awake! He's awake!" the smallest one exclaimed.

"What...are...you?" I managed to croak.

"I'm Evan, and I'm an Eevee. That's dad and he's an Umbreon. And that's mom and she's a Vaporeon. They said that you are staying here and that your going to be my little brother, and that I would get to teach you things" the smallest one explained happily.

'Little brother? Wait if he's an Eevee how can I understand him? Better yet why is it the other two are way bigger then me. That means I must be...' I thought.

That's when I looked down at myself. I was kind of seemed passive about what I saw. I saw a red, fur covered body and a single light brown tail.

'Stupid legendaries they always interfere with my life. Why can't they screw up some other creature's life? I guess that means Girantina tricked me for some reason, or that really is Evan right there.' I thought to myself.

I looked back at the Eevee and his parents quietly. The Vaporeon walked softly towards me, and picked me up. It felt odd dangling in the air as she carried me over towards two gourds that were neatly cut in half for easy access. She placed me in front of one that was filled with water. As I peered inside, a snout greeted me, two pointed red ears, and a couple of dark red curls on the top of my head. The Vaporeon encouraged me to drink. I hesitated, but complied.

To my surprise the water didn't hurt at all. It actually felt cool as it flowed down my throat. I must have made some kind of noise or something because the next thing I heard was a slight giggling beside me. I looked up to see the Vaporeon giggle some more.

"It's only been a couple of minutes and I can already tell that you will be a lot like Evan." she laughed.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Jason's POV**

The Vaporeon watched me closely, as did the Umbreon. The Eevee, who I was certain really was my little brother, had fallen asleep. Being in my new body felt strangely familiar and different at the same time, but I was quickly adapting. After staring at my reflection in the water gourd for a few minutes, I had fallen asleep as well.

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful green clearing. It was a small perfect circle, no larger then a small house. All around the clearing was a grim and dying, brown forest. The sky, over the clearing, was the purest blue, but the sky around the forest was a nasty gray-brown color. In the center of the clearing was a small clear pool of water. As I peered into the pool, it seemed like looking into a mirror. I saw that I was human again. Then the pool was clouded, as it became a murky black pool of smoke. Out of the smoky portal came the renegade himself. As soon as the renegade cleared the pool, the black smoke cleared back into the crystal blue water.

"What is this place, Girantina?" I asked. The renegade stared intently into the forest, not even casting a glance in my direction.

"This is the progression chamber. This is where people such as yourself begin to fulfill their role in their new position in life. You yourself are only the sixth person to visit this place." He said with more respect then he had ever shown.

"Why is this place so peaceful and yet the forest and the surrounding sky seem so apocalyptic?" I asked.

"The clearing represents your new life, clean and green, and full of joy. The forest and its sky represent the destruction of your old life, and how it fell apart around you. This little clearing's life will eventually encompass the entire forest with the joys of life. When that happens it will mean that you are ready for what will come." The renegade answered.

"Great more riddles. First you said that you would send me to my brother, then I wake up to an Eevee, and me as a Vulpix." I retorted.

The renegade sent me a look of disdain, before returning his gaze to the forest. "I didn't lie. The deal was to send you to your brother, which I did. I wasn't in charge of what shape you would arrive in, so get over it. In my opinion you were given a chance that no human should ever get." He hissed.

"Can you at least tell me what I'm supposed to do? This trip didn't come with a brochure, you know." I asked sarcastically.

"That would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it." He jeered.

The ghost once again returned to the pool as it began to cloud over into its smoky portal state.

"Before I leave, I do have one bit of advice." He paused as if waiting for a reply, which I gave none. "Learn to walk and run, and learn it fast because you will have to run from lots of little haters for the next few months." He laughed harshly. The renegade ghost floated into the portal and disappeared. Shortly after, the clearing also disappeared.

**Evan's POV **

After nearly a week of me waiting for Flare to learn to walk, I finally was able to take him to the field. Dark and Mist both came because they were worried that something bad would happen to him. We had reached the field, but Flare hadn't said a word. Dark and Mist were also quiet.

I quickly spotted Lily and the others. I looked for Mist's approval, which I quickly got. I rushed off with Flare hesitantly following, with Mist and Dark side by side.

"Hey Evan! Ready for another game of freeze tag? Lily has been dominating since she mastered her quick attack!" Pad asked.

"Ok, but first I want you to meet my brother, but please be nice he is a little different than we are." Pad gave a slightly baffled look as he, Lily, and Fern followed me towards Mist, Dark, and Aqua.

**Dark's POV**

I held Flare back as Evan rushed off. Mist and I decided it would be best to see how the other parents would react, before turning him loose. Mist led as I carried Flare by the scruff of his neck.

"Hey Aqua. What's going on?" Mist asked dolefully.

"Not much, just watching the kits and training them. What's wrong? You look like you lost a fight to a tornado." the Vaporeon asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just scared of what people will think of my son." she replied.

"Evan? Why would you think people would think badly about him? He's a good Kit." Mist shook her head ever so slightly.

"I'm not talking about Evan. I'm talking about Flare." Mist stepped aside to show me and Flare. Aqua gasped, but not a gasp of surprise or fear.

"He's so cute Mist, I must admit that it is a little strange seeing a Vulpix here, but he is adorable." Mist's expression improved exponentially, as she began to smile.

"I was just worried about what everyone else would think. You and I both know what most people in the clan think about them." Mist said.

"My kits will all be very well behaved, and won't tease him or anything like that."

The pattering of footsteps aroused my interest as I began to drown out everything else. Coming towards us like lightning were the four kits, with Evan in the lead. They stopped right in front of me.

"Can I show them Flare? They said they'd be nice." Evan asked, almost pleadingly. I smiled softly and stepped aside.

There was a mix of wows and cools from the small crowd of Eevees. Before I even knew what was going on the four Eevees were dragging the Vulpix off to play. Flare didn't look particularly happy.

**Jason's POV **

Between being dragged by the Eevees and finding out that most of the members in the clan didn't even like my new species it was safe to say that I was not happy.

They began to play their games with me watching from the sidelines. They began with a game of freeze tag. I watched with fascination at the speed the four were going. It was like watching little blurs of brown fur zip by. The game ended with Evan actually winning, even though the biggest one was using quick attack for most of the game. Before long they had played about three different games of freeze tag. They then started their fourth game.

Near the middle of the game, trouble began to stir. Two fairly large Eevees began to meander towards me. They started out just whispering to each other, and before long they were only a few feet from me.

"Hey you! The one laying in the grass!" one of the Eevees called. I tried to ignore them, but they ended up trying to get in my face.

"Hey red mutt. You're in the wrong neck of the woods, you scum." one called.

"What's the matter? Meowth got your tongue?" the other mocked.

"Leave me alone." I growled.

"You hear that, Clay? The fire mutt spoke." the first Eevee spoke.

"Yeah Grant. I heard, and I don't like what I heard." Clay said with a feigned disapproval.

The two began to circle me, while letting out the occasional growl when I tried to move. One of them, then placed his paw on my chest, and began to apply pressure. He kept pushing until I let out a yelp. I saw that Evan and Lily were run towards me, and the other two froze where they were.

"Leave him alone!" Evan yelled as he slammed into the Eevee on top of me.

"You've got some nerve runt. I guess you didn't learn anything from our last meeting." the Eevee snarled as he climbed back to his feet.

"The way I remember it, is that you were picking on a defenseless kit and were scared out of your wits when the adults came." Lily shot back.

"They aren't here, now are they?" Grant said.

Without warning Clay jumped at Lily. She was knocked to the ground, but quickly recovered. Grant also joined the fight, but went after Evan. Lily hit Clay in the chest sending him flying, as Evan sent a cloud of dust into Grant's eyes. Clay once again pounced on Lily and bit down hard on her left shoulder. She cried out in pain as the other Eevee tossed her to the side. She whimpered loudly but didn't attempt to move. Evan turned his attention towards Clay and tackled him hard. The sound of a breaking bone sounded as the giant of an Eevee cried loudly. Evan reached his feet, and looked back at Grant. Although he towered over Evan, the Eevee seemed hesitant. After a few minutes of standing the large Eevee launched himself with great speed. He smacked Evan hard, then he twisted around and materialized several yellow stars.

The stars shot towards Evan, and Evan jumped over them with ease. The stars completely missed, and sliced through a small tree behind Evan.

Evan started to charge, but as if by magic every star shot back out of the battle torn tree and straight into Evan. Evan didn't have enough time to dodge and was hit several times in the back.

He appeared to be muffling a whimper as he shakily reached his feet. Grant smirked and materialized more stars. The stars shot forward and once again Evan jumped up to dodge them. Evan charged forward for a tackle attack, but as he neared Grant he jumped over his head. Grant, confused at first, put two and two together, and stared in horror as the yellow stars slammed into his head and upper body. Grant collapsed, defeated.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Dark's POV**

I had watched the battle unfold while Mist and Aqua talked. Under ordinary circumstances, I would have stopped the battle. I knew, however, that this battle would prove that Evan was ready for more then defeating a couple of bullies. Evan showed true talent as he allowed the swift attack to chase him. The jump that he performed was graceful as the stars flew harmlessly under him, and effectively ended the battle. As soon as the battle had concluded, I rushed over to my kits carrying a vine of Sitrus berries that I had found in a nearby bush.

Evan was exhausted, which was to be expected, but Lily was out cold. I fed some of the berries to Lily, which brought her back to full health. Evan, though exhausted, crawled towards me. On his bruised and beaten, furry face was a proud smile.

"I did...it dad. I protected Flare." He whimpered. I smiled and fed him some of the berries. Flare was unscathed, but seemed stirred up about what had happened.

As per usual, he didn't say a word to me. I made Lily and her siblings promise not to tell their mom or dad, and did the same with Evan and Flare. The last thing I needed was a couple of moms freaking out. After a few more hours of allowing the kits to play, we headed home.

**Jason's POV**

We walked back to the den with Evan and me behind the adult Pokémon. Evan talked as usual, but said little that interested me. For the entire week of my being here, I hadn't said hardly a word. Everything just seemed too awkward, and strange for me to start talking. However, after a relatively boring conversation about how different berries taste, I decided it was time to tell Evan my secret.

"Um, Evan, do you want to race to the den? I have something I want to tell you."

'Crap, I hate reversed roles.' I thought, as Evan seemed to ponder the suggestion.

Evan happily shook his had and dashed off. His speed surprised me, giving him a head start. After a few seconds, I dashed after him, leaving both the adults behind.

Evan reached the den first, which was no big surprise, but I did feel a little disappointed for losing.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Man, only about a month here and you act as though you've lived here your entire life." I pointed out. Evan looked a bit surprised at the statement, which obviously was given away by the dropped jaw.

"How did you know I was only here about a month? You were born like a week and a half ago." he asked.

"Don't remind me. Anyways you had us worried sick. Grandma and Grandpa acted as though it was their fault you disappeared. They were saying that they would have the National Guard out looking for you if you didn't show up soon."

By now, Evan derived a conclusion, and with beaming eyes, he tackled me. "Jason! It's so good to see you! How did you get here? How are mom and dad, and why are you a Pokémon?" he spitballed.

"They are fine, the last I checked, but they are probably arranging the funeral by now." I answered.

"I thought you said they were still looking for me?"

"They are. They're arranging my funeral. I was attacked by a friend of yours and he made my insides look like shredded cheese." I answered calmly.

"You died? How? When?"

"Just before I got here and by the apparent Ninetales that cursed you." I replied.

"How's, Laura? Was she glad to see me go?" He asked with malcontent, though he really just wanted to change the subject. "Her name is Karen and she was busy trying to make sure that mom didn't have a mental breakdown. Besides if you hadn't of put Dad's Ekans in her bed she wouldn't have slapped you so hard." I laughed.

Evan started to rub his face with his paw where the slap had once stung his face. His face once again went serious as he began to think of wait to ask next.

"But how did you get here? This doesn't make any sense." He asked. "Basically I was given a second chance in life. Got brought back to be with my little brother." Evan suddenly began to cackle with laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked. "Well, you see, the body I'm in now is literally about five weeks old. Moreover, your body literally is only a week old. That means you got to come back to see your "older" brother." He laughed. I burned with anguish, if that's possible while having an eternal flame in your heart.

"I am still older then you and you know it!" I shouted.

"We'll see about that, because here comes, mom and dad." He laughed. Before I could say, anything Mist and Dark pushed through the entrance of the den.

**Mist's POV**

"Why did you two run off without telling me where you were going? That was very irresponsible of both of you. Evan you are old enough to know to ask Dark or me before running off. In addition, Flare, I specifically said not to do a lot of running because you might fall and hurt yourself. So what do you two have to say for yourself?" I asked sternly. The two kits sorrowfully looked at the ground, but didn't say a word. I sighed at the sight. "Just don't do it again you two." I said softly.

"Mom? If two brothers were turned into baby Pokémon, but the younger brother was transformed first. Who would be older?" Evan asked. The question struck me as odd to say the least.

"I would have to say the younger brother age wise. However, if they were like you, then the older brother would be older mentally. What brought that question up?" I answered not fully understanding the reason behind the question. Evan only shrugged.

**Zariff's POV**

"_We are ready for the ritual to begin_." I said telepathically to the leader.

"Good you may proceed." I nodded in response and began. I shot a ball of fire at the shirt fragment, and watched it light.

As the shirt burned, I concentrated on the boy. I began to see images flickering by, and before long, I was seeing the same things that the boy was seeing.

He was sitting in a den staring at the ground. There were two evolved forms in the den, a Vaporeon and an Umbreon. Both were speaking, but I couldn't hear either of them. The boy looked up and to the left. Sitting next to him was a Vulpix. I was filled with rage.

What did they do? Kidnap the young one from his parents? The room filled with mixed colors as it was replaced with dark chamber I was in.

"What have you learned Zariff." the leader commanded.

"_I learned that the clan is a bunch of sniveling cowards, and once I find them they will feel the same pain that they had inflicted on one of my own._" I answered venomously.

The boss commanded me several times to stay and explain what I had seen. I did not oblige him.

"Where are you going? Tell me this instance!" The man yelled.

"_I am going to find that Eevee Clan, and when I do I am going to find their kit, and take him from them._" I yelled back.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Evan's POV**

We didn't get in to much trouble, but we did have to go to bed early. Jason fell asleep easy, but I had things on my mind. For the first time in the month that I've been here, I was thinking of the things I couldn't do anymore. Most of it was tiny things like playing video games and eating pizza. Some were things like staying at my friend's house, and others were hugging my parents, though we didn't get along very well. Eventually I fell asleep.

"Hey Evan, how's life treating you?" the little Eevee asked me.

"If you're going to appear in my dreams like this then we should at least give you a name." I told the Eevee.

"Ok, what do you have in mind?" he asked excitedly.

"How about Jake? John? Josh?" I asked as each time the Eevee shook his head.

"Jose? Jason? Wait Jason is my brother." I said as I shook my head.

"That and you got caught on the J's." the Eevee smiled.

"I know! How about Landon? I heard that name from a TV show once." I asked.

"That is cool name. I can dig that." Landon said happily.

"So now that that's out of the way, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing good. When you were cursed, the Ninetales can use it to see what is happening. Normally, people who are cursed don't know it's happening, because they spend all their time fighting their instincts. Unlike you and I who don't fight each other at all. Anyways, I can feel when we are being spied on, and our old pal is trying to use you for information. He can see everything, but he can't hear us because of my interfering." he said glumly. "That means, under no circumstances must you leave then clan, and don't tell anyone about this, or we might get thrown out, or worse." he warned. "Sorry that I have to cut this meeting short, but I've got to go. See you later." Landon said as he disappeared.

**Jason's POV**

"Figured you'd be here before me." I said as I looked up at the ghost dragon.

"Yes, you figured correctly. How do you feel?" the Renegade asked.

"Normal, I guess. Why? Should I be feeling different or something?" I asked.

"I don't know, but you definitely look different." he replied.

I looked at myself and nearly jumped out of my skin. I was covered in reddish brown fur and had a single light brown tail. My fingernails were black and resembled the claws of the vulpine that I had physically become. The rest of me was human. Girantina began to laugh hysterically.

"You humans always have the same reaction. You literally jumped about five feet into the air. That gets me every time."

"Glad you find it funny, but I for one don't. Why am I even like this?" I pouted.

"Like I said this place reflects the way you look at yourself. Right now you think of yourself as mostly human with some small knowledge of being a Vulpix. Once you know how to survive you will look like a fully developed Vulpix." the renegade answered.

"Oh. Well let's get this little meeting over with; I've got things to do."

"Yeah, like sleep, and eat, and burp, and have mommy clean up after you." the ghost mocked. I rolled my eyes. The Renegade's eyes turned serious. "Anyways, you need to hurry up and learn to fight or the next few days are going to be a pain. Oh and don't go outside the clan without an adult, and even then make sure that you can trust them, or something bad will happen." he said darkly.

"Well thanks for the advice, oh Guardian ghost angel, but I think I can handle myself just fine." I said sarcastically, as I smarted over the renegade's snide remarks. Girantina snorted in contempt, then turned away.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, you ungrateful wretch. You got a second chance, and I give you advice, to which you laugh. When something bad happens, I'm telling you right now, don't come banging on my door." the renegade hissed.

'What a drama king.' I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe you should live with a bunch of Eons that hate your guts for being different, then give me some advice about finding someone to trust."

This really ticked the big guy off, as he spread his tendrils out like a fan, and rose above me. "You don't know what it means to be truly hated! You were never banished to the distortion world, by the one who made you! You never were locked away for millennia on end till finally a criminal organization freed you, only so you can use your hate to destroy the world I so desired to live in! What happened to you is nothing compared to the pain and torment that I had to deal with! Your life has been better then mine by a thousand fold, and yet you complain! If it were up to me I would have locked you in the deepest part of the distortion world, and would have thrown away the key!" the dragon screamed. "I don't care what Arceus says anymore. I will not spend anymore time then I have to with you. I will watch you suffer and watch your horror as they effortlessly take your brother from you. I will watch and laugh." he continued vehemently. After the rant the renegade disappeared like smoke, his voice still ringing in my ears.

**Mist's POV**

I suddenly shifted out of my sleep into the hands of consciousness. The sun seemed to just now be rising over the horizon. Both the kits were still asleep with Dark lying next to them. I snuck out of the cave in order to snag some breakfast for this morning. Today was me and Dark's special breakfast day, which meant that who ever woke up first would go out and hunt. This would also be Evan and Flare's first meal that wasn't berries.

I quietly left the clan borders, and dashed into the forest. Keeping as quietly as possible I waited for something to come. It didn't take long for a few Rattata to meander into my view. I quickly started my attack, and successfully bagged one of the rodents as the others scattered. As soon as I was sure it was done fighting, I headed back to the clan with our breakfast. Aside from the smell of fresh blood, I also smelled another creature. A predator, like me. I could sense it following me as I moved, and sense it stop when I stopped. Starting to feel slightly scared, I dashed off towards the clan. The creature did not follow.

**Evan's POV**

Mist had left, and Dark was grooming Jason, with me waiting my turn.

"How do you manage to get all of these knots in your fur just from sleeping?" Dark growled lightly.

"Ow that hurt!" Jason replied.

"Well stop struggling. Then we can both be done with this."

After a few more struggling minutes Dark had finished and started on my fur. I didn't struggle nearly as much as Jason, and was finished in no time flat.

"Where's mom at?" I asked.

"She went to get us some breakfast." Dark answered. I looked at the full berry gourd then back at Dark with a questioning look.

"She went to get a special breakfast. We only get this once a month or so because it's pretty hard to sneak out of the clan without getting caught."

Just then Mist came through the door with a freshly killed Rattata. Jason looked like he was nearly going to throw up, and I felt the same.

"What? Haven't you ever had meat when you were human?" Dark teased.

"Yeah but it was mostly cooked Tauros steak with mashed potatoes, or Gogoat burgers and carrots." I replied quietly.

"Don't worry it tastes fine. Just eat some, you'll like it." Mist reassured.

Jason was the first to try the rat's carcass. After finding it quite appetizing he dove in. Reluctantly I also tried the rat. I let the bite roll around in my mouth for a minute before swallowing. It reminded me of a juice pork roast from a Grumpig or Emboar. Soon, I to was digging in.

After our surprising breakfast, Jason argued with Dark for nearly an hour, begging him to join our training session. Dark said no, saying that he was much too young to run much less train. So we left Jason lying in the bed of grass in the den.

"What are you going to teach me today?" I asked as we trotted down the path towards the practice field.

"I was thinking about teaching you two moves. Swift for starters and, if you master swift quickly enough, shadow ball." He answered.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Shadow ball was literally one of my favorite moves in the entire world. Dark smiled as we continued on our short trek. Before long we came into sight of the practice field.

We began my training at one of the far fields in order to get the most privacy.

"Swift is a really powerful move, and is one of the only normal moves that is a special move. It is also very hard to learn on the first day, which makes it a perfect way to see if you are ready to learn shadow ball. When you see the attack what is the first thing you notice?" He began.

"A bunch of yellow stars hovering around." I answered.

Dark gave me a slightly disappointed look before summoning the attack. I noticed a slight glow right before the stars appeared.

"Oh! You began to glow slightly when you used the attack!" I blurted out before Dark even shot the attack. Dark smiled softly as the attack dissipated into thin air.

"That glow was my internal energy. Every creature has it, which is what we use for all of our special moves and even some of our physical and status moves." Dark explained. I gave him a confused look in return. Dark sighed as he shook his head.

"Your internal energy is your inner strength, your Ki, your spiritual energy, or some even call it chi. Every creature has it. It's what lets us live pretty much. It's also used by Pokémon, and in rare cases humans, to use battle moves. It's a lot more accessible when you're a Pokémon which makes it is easier to use moves. All you really do is concentrate and remain calm." He explained.

"Like this?" I asked as several large yellow stars appeared beside me. Dark's mouth nearly touched the ground out of surprise, but he soon recovered.

"How did you...? You know what, I don't want to know. The question should be, do you know how to shoot those without causing them to blow up?"

I tried to throw the stars, only to have one after another exploded around me. I looked down at the ground in disappointment. Dark smiled and urged me to use the move again.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Evan's POV**

We ran several practice drills on how to launch my swift attack. At the end of each attack I ended up causing the stars to explode in my face. At one point I managed to throw the stars a few feet in front of me, but aside from making a small pothole, the damage was superficial.

"I don't get it, you can summon the move with no problems, but you can't launch it. We tried everything from a simple launch to a throwing launch." Dark said thoughtfully.

Then a thought came to me, why couldn't I just will the stars to go. I could cause them to follow me, then when I'm ready I could stop and release the stars from my hold. As Dark continued to ponder my situation, I backed away from a rather large rock. I summoned the yellow stars and charged.

When I came within a few feet of the rock, I suddenly stopped. The stars continued forward and sliced through the rock before dissipating. Dark was extremely surprised but quickly recovered.

"That is definitely a new way of launching that attack. It also helps me understand why you can't launch it normally. When you summon the attack you keep in touch with the stars themselves. They constantly feed off of your energy. That pretty much doubles their power. What I want you to do is extend your power towards your opponent then let go. It should follow to your target."

I once again summoned the attack and did what I was told. The stars took off and slammed into the same rock as before. Dark barked in approval before we started the next move. The move I had been waiting for.

"Shadow ball is a great move to learn, because it does extreme damage and is very easy to learn if you already learned swift." he explained.

Dark closed his eyes and took on a dark glow. In a split second the energy formed into a dark crackling energy ball. Then, with a shout, he threw the ball into the same rock we had used for my swift attack. The ball completely blew the rock away.

"You will need to be able to learn how to at least summon this move by the end of the day." Dark said.

**Jason's POV**

Mist made me lay down for most of the day. I couldn't even twitch without her asking what I was doing. I was about to fall asleep out of boredom when an old Flareon came barreling through the door.

"Helio! What in the name of Arceus are you doing here!" Mist shouted.

"I came to see when I would be training Flare here for the tournament." he yipped like a little pup.

"He won't be entering the tournament. He is way too young for that. Besides, I wouldn't let you train him, even if you were the last Flareon on Earth!" Mist shouted.

"Mist, look, I know that you hate me for whatever odd reason, but I'm the only one in this clan with experience to teach a Vulpix. Even if he's not entering the tournament, learning to fight is one of the first things he needs to learn." Helio argued.

Mist stood staring at Helio for several second before sighing. "Fine, he can train under you, after the tournament. I am only allowing you to do this because like you said; you are the only left in the clan that has taught a Vulpix before." Mist agreed.

"What tournament?" I asked.

"It's the annual summer tournament. There are two divisions, the adult division, and the junior division. Your brother is going to be in the junior division, so Helio here thought you'd be entering as well." Mist said curtly.

"Why can't I enter?" I asked with a slight whine.

"Because unlike Evan, you don't even know any moves. You can barely run, as it is." Mist answered.

"But I…" I began.

"No!" Mist growled abruptly. I hung my head out of disappointment.

**Dark's POV**

"Good job! Just a little more!" I yelled as Evan led an assault against another Eevee.

The other Eevee was one of the children of Bell, one of the few Slyveons we had. He was nearing the final test before being considered an adult, so we thought it would be good practice for the both of them.

Evan had already landed several swift attacks, and tackled his opponent numerous times already. It was apparent that Evan's opponent wouldn't be able to handle another concentrated blow. Evan's opponent launched a shadow ball out of desperation to blind Evan more than anything.

Evan sailed over the attack fired of three Swift attacks in rapid succession. Evan's opponent froze in terror, and, as if in slow motion, was hit by the attacks; sending him to the ground.

Evan walked to the gourd we used for the berries, and picked out several. He quietly fed them to the downed Eevee.

"I'll...get...you at the...tournament. Mark...my words." the Eevee stuttered. He got to his feet and ran off with his tutor.

"What's wrong with him?" Evan asked.

"Silver has always been rambunctious when it comes to battling. That, and he hates to losing." I replied. Evan ate a few berries himself before he and I went home.

**Zariff's** **POV**

My vision ended my, fur was soaked through with sweat. In it, I managed to receive bits and pieces of sound. Most of it was praise for doing well in a battle, but some of it was useful.

The Umbreon in the clan had mentioned a tournament that would be taking place, within a week. Normally this wouldn't be very useful, but if what our tracker signal is saying is true. It will give us the perfect advantage for a surprise attack.

"Whoever said for us to tag the small game in the forest is a genius." one of the rocket grunts said happily as he finished his report.

_"I'll take that as a complement." _I replied. The rocket grunt looked at me for a minute in mild shock. _"Oh and I'd hold off a month or so before filing that report if I were you, if you know what's good for you."_

The rocket trembled slightly as I bared my fangs. The grunt nodded slowly before changing the date of the report to exactly a month from now. I left the intelligence room and headed towards the boss's main office.

"What do you want Zariff?" the older man asked as the doors opened in front of me.

_"I have a mission that may go around some of the protocols we have here." _I answered quickly.

"What kind of mission?" the boss asked his eyes narrowed dangerously.

_"It concerns a certain family of Evos and a certain curse. I ask that I can go out and find the clan myself. I believe I will have a higher success rate then the fools from both Team Rocket and Team Flare combined. Even combined they can't work togethe__r__. I will say this. The mission will have results and it will allow you to capture, if not all of the Evos, a large portion of the creatures. I also need you to play an important role in my plan."_ I explained. The boss seemed interested, to say the least.

"I'm giving you two weeks to complete this mission. If you fail, a fate worse than death its self will befall you. Do I make myself clear?" The boss leveled.

_"I will only need one week, sir." _I smirked.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Jason's POV**

The day of the tournament had finally arrived. The entire clan was had come together at the practice fields waiting for the event to begin. Both Dark and Mist entered the adult division, and Evan was entered into the junior division.

I, on the other hand, was stuck on the sidelines with Storm. Everywhere I looked I saw the other kits and even some adults staring at me, but I quietly ignored their stares. After a week, I had gotten pretty used to it.

After about an hour of waiting for the main competition to begin, a Slyveon stepped onto an overlooking rock, which probably showed the entire battlefield.

"Thank you all for coming. After these announcements, all the competitors must report to Psy to receive the match number in which they will be participating. Now that that's out of the way, the council of elders and I have decided to change it up this year, in the way that the junior division will go first. The winner of the junior division will then face off against the current champion of last years adult tournament in an exhibition match. Also winners of both divisions will get special privileges until the next annual tournament. It is my honor, and privilege to declare the opening of the fiftieth annual summer battle tournament. May Arceus give all the will to fight, the strength to overcome, and the speed to excel." The Slyveon backed off the rock as everyone began to cheer.

"Will all of the junior and adult competitors please come down and receive your match number." Psy yelled loudly.

One by one, Eevees and Evos began to form a line heading down to where the lone Espeon stood. The Espeon seemed to mutter something to each Eevee then directed the Eevee back towards the audience to wait for their match.

By now Dark and Mist had come back, with Evan quickly following.

"How was the drawing?" Storm asked.

"Mist and I both got the on the opposite side of the match up. And Evan is going to be in the fourth match against Heat's son, Green." Dark replied.

"How many participants are there in the junior division this year? I didn't see all that many Eevees here today." Storm pointed out.

"There are only about sixteen this year. I guess parents are just a little more wary about the tournament after what happened last year." Dark shrugged.

"Shh. The first match is about to start." Mist interrupted.

An old Flareon walked onto the field and began announce the fighters. The whole set up reminded me of the martial arts tournaments I used to fight in when I was in my early teens. The ref quickly began the fight. Like lightning the tournament was off.

**Evan's POV**

Both matches one and two ended with one of the Eevees hitting the other Eevee with a dig attack from behind. The third match was way more explosive.

Clay was fighting against Fern. Fern was twice as fast, but wasn't nearly as strong as Clay. Every attack that Fern threw, Clay would deflect perfectly then hit with a counterattack.

Fern breathed heavily as she looked pleadingly at the larger Eevee, but she found no mercy. Clay smirked as he summoned several yellow stars then launched them into Fern's stomach. Fern flew back several yards, but didn't even attempt to get up.

"The winner of this match is Clay." the Flareon ref, as the crowd of Evos cheered.

"The next match is between Evan, son of Dark and Mist. Unfortunately Green had to drop out of the tournament so Evan's new opponent is, Steam, son of Thunder and Yellow!" the ref yelled.

I slowly walked down the battlefield, feeling about a million pairs of eyes staring at me. Looking back, I could see Dark, Mist, Storm, and Jason looking proudly at me.

I trembled slightly as I approached my side of the battlefield. I looked down the battlefield to where Steam was. He didn't look much better off than I did but he still looked determined enough to fight.

"Start!" The ref yelled loudly.

Steam started things off with a dig attack, which hid him from my view. I closed my eyes, and, just like Dark taught me, I felt the ground beneath me. The crowd began to mumble, as minutes began to crawl by.

Suddenly I felt a shift in the ground and jumped back while charging a swift attack. Seconds later the opposing Eevee burst out of the ground, hitting the air full force. The Eevee did a front flip in the air then landed on his feet.

I launched my swift attack as the Eevee dove back into the hole he created before. Once again I dodged the dig attack but the other Eevee threw sand into my eyes as he landed. The sand stung as I tried to rub it out. Steam took advantage of the situation and began to hammer me with quick attacks. I was starting wear down considerably as each quick attack hit.

I slowly crawled towards one of the three holes that Steam had dug. I dropped down just as Steam came in for another quick attack. I quickly caught my breath and started thinking of a plan.

Like a light bulb, an idea lit up in my head. I ran up one of the holes and burst out. As I was in the air I quickly launched several stars at my opponent. I caught a glimpse of the stars hitting Steam as I ducked into another hole.

While underground I shot a weak shadow ball into the ceiling of the artificial cave, causing the ground to shake slightly. I could feel Steam jump back in anticipation of my coming back to the surface. I jumped out of one of the other holes and fired another swift attack.

Once more, Steam was hit by the attack, and once again I ducked underground, but Steam seemed to have decided to change strategies. He too ducked into the same tunnel. He began to fire swift attacks from behind. The stars whizzed by and slammed into the dirt wall in front of me. I desperately jumped into the fresh air. As soon as I landed, I pivoted back towards the hole, and launched myself at the hole. Just when I thought I had missed timed my tackle Steam flew through the hole. I hit him square in the chest, sending him a few feet away.

Both Steam and I were panting and heaving in our breath. Steam began to charge, desperate to finish me off. I charged a swift attack and also began to run. Time seemed to slow down as we neared each other.

When we were five feet away from each other, I created a shadow ball, and somehow, I infused it into my swift attack. The stars turned from gold to a dark green color. I closed my eyes and listened to the voice in my head.

'Three feet away Evan. Breath...two feet...one foot. Attack now, Evan!'

My eyes flashed open. I jumped straight into the air, and watch Steam pass underneath me. Pointing myself towards Steam, I dove down. As I dove I commanded the dark green stars to flow in front of me. I hit Steam dead on in the back, infused stars exploding on impact, sending up dust and debris.

I heard Steam emit a loud scream, just before I descended. If that hadn't knocked my opponent out, what happened next did. I was a bullet of brown and cream colored fur. I slammed down into Steam's back, sending up more dust. When the dust cleared I struggled to my feet. The entire crowd held their breath. The ref looked as though he had seen a miracle, and was completely speechless.

"The winner of this match is Evan!" the ref cried loudly as soon as he found his voice.

The crowd erupted with cheering. I smiled slightly before dropping to the ground. I felt a berry being forced into my mouth. It was a sweet and sour taste, common with Oran berries. I felt almost instantly re-energized. I looked up to see Dark looking at me proudly. Still feeling a little weak, Dark carried me back to the "stands".

**Zariff's POV**

I stood on a hill on the opposite side of the tournament grounds. Several Vaporeon sentries lay unconscious at my feet. I was amazed at the battle I had just witnessed. A kit, I assumed to be my target, had just laid waste to an opponent almost twice his size. Even though his body was still barely a month old. He fought as though he had been fighting all of his life.

'This human maybe more dangerous then I originally thought. I'll have to be extra careful when the time comes to snag him.' I thought to myself.

"Zariff is that kit down there our target?" Fury, my hand picked partner for this mission, asked.

"I'm positive that he is one of them. Quick, we need to find an ambush point. As soon as this tournament is over, I will grab him, and you will grab the Vulpix. That will give the boss what he wants, and we will avenge the parents of the Vulpix kit." I whispered quietly.

"We...will...stop you...you will...never...leave here...alive." One of the sentries croaked.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Fury hissed as he rendered the Vaporeon unconscious. That was a mercy since I was about to kill him.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Dark's POV**

Evan's battle was amazing. Every time he's battled, he has surprised me with his techniques and strategies. The next match was between Grant and Fire. Since Grant seemed to dwarf Fire, the match ended with a single tackle attack.

Lily was the last one up. She was matched with Pad, which I personally thought was unfair for Pad seeing as how Lily was about as big as Grant.

The ref started the match and backed away. The two just stared at each other for a few minutes, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally Pad jumped up and over Lily. As she turned around, Pad sent a cloud of dust into her eyes, blinding her.

Pad went on an all out offensive. He attacked Lily, hitting with a mix of quick attacks and tackles. Every once in a while he would send up another sand attack in order to keep his sister blind. Lily was beginning to feel desperate. Even from the sidelines one could tell that she had dangerously underestimated her opponent.

Finally Pad slipped up. Lily feigned extensive injury in her left hind paw, and like any other opponent Pad immediately aimed for that spot, despite actually hitting that leg. Just as another quick attack was about to hit, Lily's tail began to glow. She jumped up into the air, flipped, then brought it down on a terrified Pad. The attack hit Pad square in the back, sending him to the ground with a scream.

Pad stumbled to his feet, his breathing, labored. He launched himself at his sister; in an attempt finish the battle with a tackle. Lily saw what was happening and swiftly batted Pad to the side of the arena, with another iron tail. Pad struggled to get up, but in the end gave up.

"The winner of this match goes to Lily." the referee announced. Everyone began to cheer. Aqua walked down to the field, congratulated Lily, then warmly nuzzled Pad. She then carried Pad off the battlefield.

**Evan's POV **

We watched the final two battles take place, which were nowhere near as explosive as the last three. Both of which ended with a tackle attack. That ended the first round of battles.

We were dismissed for a quick lunch break before the next round of battles. Mist gave me a few odd looking berries, which I quickly scarfed down.

"That was some battle you fought. If you keep fighting like that, then you'll win for sure!" Jason said excitedly.

"I must say that I'm impressed with your fighting." Storm added. I smiled shyly at the praise.

"Will Silver and Nova please come to the battleground." the referee yelled into the crowd. My ears perked at hearing Silver's name, remembering him from my training session.

The two Eevees stood in front of each as the match began. Silver made the first move. He charged at Nova then let out an audible growl. The other Eevee cringed slightly from intimidation. Silver ducked his head down and added an extra burst of speed. He hit Nova with tremendous force. The Eevee quickly recovered and charged a shadow ball.

Against a normal type, shadow ball doesn't affect an Eevee in the slightest. However it can be used to power up other moves or cause damage to the surrounding area. The ball flew beyond Silver, and slammed into the ground behind him.

Silver had a bewildered look on his face as he returned his attention to the other Eevee. As if she were made of lightning, Nova appeared in front of Silver, her tail shining a dull gray. Silver didn't know what hit him. He flew back several yards and lay still, with his eyes closed.

"This match goes to..." the ref started, then suddenly Silver's eyes flashed open.

A fire of rage burned deeply in his eyes. He jumped up and lunged at his opponent. The Eevee was paralyzed with fear. As Nova snapped out of her daze, she began to fire swift attacks as if it were an AK-47. Several of the stars slammed into the oncoming Eevee, but his rage seemed to make the pain unnoticeable.

There was no stopping the attack, as Silver opened his jaws widely. He bit down hard barely missing the carotid artery. The bite attack broke the skin and started to bleed. The Eevee started to scream as Silver pulled away. The wound quickly began to clot and Nova breathed heavily. Silver stared down the Eevee for several seconds before unleashing a wave of swift attacks. His opponent countered every single star with a shadow ball or a swift attack of his own. Smoke blew from each star that exploded. Pretty soon the entire battlefield was hidden from view.

There were several loud crunches and several loud squeals. The smoke and dust cleared slowly. Amazingly the two Eevees were still standing, both heavily beaten and bloodied. The opposing Eevee made one last desperate cry before charging. Silver smirked sadistically as Nova neared. As the Eevee neared, Silver fluidly whipped his glowing tail around smacking the Eevee in the chin. The Eevee doubled over and lay on the ground, barely conscious. After nearly a minute the ref called the match.

**Zariff's POV**

"There are quite a few good fighters down there. It's a shame we won't get to see the rest of the tournament. I wouldn't mind seeing how the adults handle battling. Hopefully it would be better then the guards" Fury said as he stared over at the tournament.

"I do have to admit that some of these kids are pretty good. But we aren't here to watch some tournament. We've got work to do." I replied.

"When does this thing end? It can't be to much longer." Fury wondered.

"From what I could make out, the junior tournament should end today with the exhibition match. Then the tournament for the adults starts tomorrow. That should give us plenty of time to grab our targets and get out of here." I answered.

The next battle began between our target and his opponent. The battle started with the same ferocity as the targets first battle he jumped and dodged attack after attack, as his opponent tried to throw anything that would hit.

"When do we attack?" Fury interrupted as he impatiently paced the area.

"The targets live in a den to the west of the tournament grounds. There is a path that is near there that has several bushes on each side. It also has a small wooded area where we can hide. That is where we will wait till they start heading back to their den. Don't worry it shouldn't be to much longer." I answered as I returned my view to the fight.

**Evan's POV **

Clay was really wearing me down. Every time I dodged an attack I was one step closer to letting him hit me. I managed to get far enough away to charge a swift attack. It shot forward and hit Clay in the chest. It stunned him slightly just as he was about to try and tackle me. It didn't stop him for long. He raced at me like a bullet giving away his next attack as a quick attack. He slammed into my ribs, sending me flying through the air.

'I'm too young for this.' I smiled inwardly at my own joke.

Clay was starting to get overconfident as he began to make faces at me as I stood up.

Feigning more damage then I had actually received, I slowly limped away from the bully. Clay, thinking I was running away from the fight, charged once again at my battered figure.

"Time for you to stay down!" He yelled loudly as he neared. Suddenly I felt energy seem to just flow through me. I looked at my tail to see it glowing a dull metallic gray color. Smirking I swung my tail around just as Clay jumped for his tackle attack. My tail made a sickening crack as it collided with Clay's face. Clay hit the ground hard, but managed to reach his feet with seemingly no problems. He charged at me again, and again I batted him away. Again and again he charged and again and again I caused more damage then he dished out. I delivered one last iron tail to finally finish him off. The impact was enough to send him back several feet where he lay motionless.

The ref began to call the match when he just bolted up. A fire of rage burned in his eyes. Then something completely unexpected happened. Clay's entire person was surrounded by a bright white glow. His body shifted in a fluid motion, as his tail grew longer. His mane shortened slightly, and his entire body grew at least twice its original size. A crest of fur grew on top his head and his ears shortened slightly. The glow dimmed, then went out altogether leaving behind an exhausted looking Flareon. The crowd audibly gasped, out of shock. The ref to stunned to even speak.

'Isn't this against the rules or something? This is definitely going to be painful.' I thought to myself.

Clay stood several times taller then me now. He was already bigger then me when he was an Eevee, but now I'd had to face a Flareon. 'I'm so screwed. There is no way I can fight against an Evo.' I thought.

Clay peered at me looking for any kind of reaction, which I gave him none. To be honest, I was terrified. He charged at me with determination. Flames engulfed his body as he came closer to me. I quickly analyzed my situation, which didn't look good. I may have just learned iron tail but now my opponent was a fire type, that really only left me with my normal type moves.

Clay interrupted my planning with a quick attack that I was barely able to dodge. We continued the fight like the way we started with Clay throwing every single attack at me, and me dodging the best I could.

Finally I slipped up and jumped to the right when I should have jumped to the left. He hit me square in the chest, singeing my fur with the flames, and knocking the air out of me. He then began to hit me with a swift attack. The attack hit me with a dozen or so yellow stars, which quickly slammed me into the ground. I lay there for several long seconds as I tried to come up with a plan.

'He's not a normal type anymore, that means he can be hit with shadow ball!' I screamed in my mind.

The ref started to declare the match again, when I jumped up. Clay, realizing he hadn't won yet, charged at me again. I quickly charged the most powerful Shadow ball I could possibly muster up. The look in his eyes told me Clay had forgotten about being a fire type as he continued on with his attack. The ball of energy grew larger than my own body as I fought to control my aim over the attack. Finally, when Clay came within five feet of me, I unleashed the ball of dark energy. Clay must have been convinced that the attack wouldn't harm him, because he increased his speed. The ball struck with shattering force. Dust and debris flew in all directions. When the dust cleared Clay could be seen standing in the middle of the battlefield.

'What will it take to make him stay down?' I mentally complained.

Just when I thought he was preparing a new attack, he let out a long agonizing cry then fell to the ground, unable to continue. Soon after I had collapsed, and the ref called the battle.

Dark, Jason, and Mist rushed out of the crowd to where I lay on the battlefield. Mist had her 'if he's hurt I'm going to kill you' look on as she glared at the newly evolved Flareon. Dark brought some Sitrus berries with him, which he slowly fed to me. I felt my wounds begin to heal as the berry's nutrients flooded my system. Jason stared at me in disbelief as nearly all of my external wounds disappeared.

"How did you pull that battle off?" Jason asked quietly.

I tried to answer, but found myself too tired to even mumble. Mist picked me up and cared me off the field. As soon as we stopped, and I was put down, I fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Jason's POV **

As soon as Evan fell asleep, I curled up next to him to watch the next few battles. About halfway through the next battle, I too, fell asleep.

The green clearing had finally encompassed much of the forest, although some of it still looked like it was hit by a nuclear blast.

Girantina floated in front of the clear blue pool, staring into its crystal clear water. I looked at my body to see the changes. I looked like a Vulpix for the most part, except for some small parts human skin on my sides.

"Are you going to gawk at yourself all day, or are we going to discuss the next stage of your transition?" the renegade asked sarcastically. I quickly padded over to the giant who, in return, glared at me.

"Look Girantina. I'm sorry for what I said last time. I was out of line, and was a little miffed that I was a Pokémon. I just hope that you'll forgive me." I apologized as I looked into the crystal-like pond. For a split second the ghost's expression lifted, but quickly became serious again.

"You are the first human to ever apologize to the harbinger of death. Most humans that tick me off as bad as you did get tortured for a thousand years. Trust me, I know how to break someone. Since you are the first person to apologize to me, I won't do any of the things I had planned for you." He deadpanned. I smiled weakly. "For now, I must give you the one thing you lack as a Pokémon. Your instincts. They will help you learn attacks among other things. They also won't be strong enough to take you. It will be like a small voice in the back of your mind. You will need to listen to them when they start sounding like they are screaming." the dragon explained.

"Why didn't you put those in first? It just seem like they would go first." I asked.

"That's a tricky topic. The simple answers is that they tend to take over the person's mind because of the shock the person's mind is in from the physical change. That's why we wait, so that your mind can adapt better. If you were to have the instincts put in first, you would develop multiple personality disorder. Your brother has it, but he managed to come to an agreement with his instincts. Because of this he has developed better then most people in his situation, and eventually his instincts will reintegrate into his personality." Girantina spoke.

"Any words of advice that I can give to Evan for his next battle?"

"Not really. He is doing well for himself. Just tell him to be careful after the junior division. There is a storm brewing with you, Evan, Dark, and Mist in the middle of it. What happens next will affect the future of the Evos Clan and maybe the world, no pressure. I must go. Arceus is summoning me. Apparently there is a new reborn today, and it looks like he was a trainer. I'll have to help him adjust like I helped you." Girantina said.

"If you have time tell me what happens. It sounds like it's going to be pretty funny." I said.

"Oh before you go, why did Clay evolve? I thought Eevees had to have a fire stone in order to evolve into a Flareon?" I asked.

The dragon seemed miffed by the question, but then seemed to consider it. "When you capture a Pokémon in a Pokéball, it sometimes messes with the genetic code. Originally Eevees could evolve without the stones by training with those who knew those types of elemental moves. The Pokéball damages the DNA that controls this which made certain Pokémon need an extra boost before they could evolve. When the Pokéball was created, this was Arceus' answer. He imbued different asteroids with the power needed to evolve the Pokémon caught. Since the Pokémon caught is considered a small amount, Arceus' meddling goes unseen." Girantina answered.

"How did you know that? No offense, but you don't look like the type to read up on human technologies." I asked.

"When you have spent a few decades with Mewtwo or Genesect, you pick up on a few things." Girantina answered, as he floated to the middle of the pond.

Like he had so many times before the pond clouded up with dark smoke. The renegade sunk into the smoke and disappeared.

**Evan's POV**

"Son. Son wake up, your battle is next!" Dark nudged. I mumbled something that not even I understood before my eyes popped open.

"Who won? Who won?" I screamed, waking Jason up in the process.

"Grant beat a kit named Oak just a second ago, and the ref just declared Lily the winner in her match against a kit named Jack." Dark explained.

"Jack?" I repeated.

"Yeah his dad and his mom had a trainer who died several years back, so they named their kit after him." he said.

I looked down at the battlefield to see several Pokémon cleaning the area and fill up the holes that covered the battle racked field.

"You'll be going against Silver this round. He's going to be tough to beat, especially when he remembers that you were the one who beat him in the practice battle." Dark analyzed.

I quivered slightly when I remembered the kit. He had a look that was as cold as stone, when I helped him.

"Just remember, it doesn't matter if you win or lose. I will still be proud of you." Dark reminded.

"Will Silver and Evan please come to the battle field?" The ref yelled. Dark nodded at me before I walked down to the field.

Silver looked determined, to say the least. He was already in his ready position, and looked like he would strike as soon as the ref started the match.

"I will now get my revenge! You humiliated me in front of my tutor, on the same day that I was supposed to take my final test." He roared angrily.

The ref started the match and jumped off the field. Just as I predicted, he instantly jumped into action. He dashed at me with his jaws open. Seeing what he was planning, I quickly stepped to the side. I suddenly felt a hammering pain as the Eevee passed by me. I caught a slight glimpse of yellow stars fly from the Eevee's body. I slammed into the ground with heavy force. I quickly regained my composure.

Silver sent me an evil smile as I rose to my feet. He once again charged at me, this time covered in a thick white light. As he neared I quickly swatted him away with an iron tail sending him to the ground. He growled menacingly as he climb to his feet, obviously extremely ticked off. He launched himself at me again, his tail glowing a dull gray color. He jumped and swung it down like a sword. I parried the blow with my own iron tail. Like two swords clashing, our tails produced sparks upon impact.

Silver landed a few feet away from me, seething with anger. He charged around me in a circle. He quickly surrounded himself in a bright light, which made what seemed like a wall surround me.

Suddenly a barrage of stars flew from all around me. It seemed like I was being attacked from all sides. I shot my own swift attack at each star, destroying them with ease. Still, more stars continued to shoot from the wall of light. I lazily shot swift and shadow balls at the almost slow moving stars. Quickly growing bored of this tirade of attacks I shot three shadow balls into the wall, one to the left, right, and straight ahead of me. The energy balls exploded into the ground leaving several large holes in the ground. Just as I hoped, Silver tripped over one of the holes, effectively getting rid of the wall of light.

I charged at the downed Eevee as fast as I could, and was soon bathed in a familiar light within seconds I slammed into Silver. I landed gracefully after the attack, and watched as Silver struggled to his feet.

'This guy is nuts. He is so mad he can't even see straight!' I thought as I sidestepped another quick attack.

"Hold still you little runt!" Silver yelled.

"I would but I don't feel like going to the hospital...I mean Pokémon center!" I yelled back.

"You are going to need one of those confounded places, because when I'm done with you! No berry in the world will heal you!" Silver yelled angrily.

"That is an awfully big word. I didn't know that you had that big of a vocabulary!" I taunted.

He charged at me with his tail glowing a familiar dull gray. He slammed his tail down at me, which I blocked with amazing ease with my own iron tail. Unlike the last time he didn't jump back, instead he continued to try and hit me with iron tail. We looked like the Knights of old as we exchanged blocks and blows. Sparks flew from every hit we made. He would make a vertical slash and I would block perfectly. I would make a horizontal slash and he would also block perfectly. This continued for several minutes, until I made a near fatal mistake. Silver made a feint, in which I fell for and stepped to the side. Silver was ready and swung his tail to the side that I had stepped. I felt unbelievable pain course through my body. Even though an iron tail had hit me before, I could never quite believe how much it hurt.

I recovered slowly, but I did manage to reach my feet. I was still woozy from the attack when I noticed a shadow form in front of me. Quickly realizing what it was, I jumped back as far as I could. Seconds later a gray tail struck the ground splintering the surrounding rock. Silver rebounded several feet before turning towards me, his tail still glowing. I charged a swift attack but didn't release it. He and began to charge at each other. I quickly infused a shadow ball into my swift attack, turning it a dark green color as the purple mixed with the yellow. We both continued our charge, which felt like someone slowed down time.

'Don't worry Evan. I'll make sure your timing is perfect.' Landon whispered. 'On the count of three, jump then dive, then let gravity take you to victory.' He whispered. 'One...two...three!'

I jumped as hard as I could. Silver stopped and stared up in the air in bewilderment. I flipped in the air and faced down in a steep dive. Before Silver realized what was happening, he was hit with the infused stars, with me hitting for extra damage. The dual attack sent up enough debris to fill up a dump truck. Through the thick dust, I walked into the open sunlight. Silver was completely unconscious.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Dark's POV**

Evan quickly walked back towards us with an excited look beaming in his eyes. Frankly I was surprised that Silver wasn't more of a challenge. Of course, Silver was breaking the number one rule of fighting. Never let your emotions get the better of you. Throughout the fight it was obvious that Silver was angry. If he had kept a cool head, I am sure that he would have won the tournament.

"Good fight Evan. You had better lie down and rest before your last battle. Whoever it will be, I can guarantee that they will be tough." I suggested. Evan nodded and lay down to watch the next fight.

Lily was at the top of her game. She dodged every single attack Grant threw at her. It became apparent that he was losing his temper when he shot a shadow ball the size of the moon at her. Of course the attack did absolutely nothing to her, but Grant saw this as a small victory. Lily rolled her eyes as the bully was jumping around the field like an idiot.

While he was distracted, Lily had jumped in the air and brought down a shining gray tail on the back of Grant's head. The Eevee's head snapped back, and stared at Lily in shock. He then flopped on the ground unconscious.

Looking over toward Evan, I noticed he seemed to take the whole fight as a joke. He looked at me with a big smile before looking back at Lily. Lily seemed to have caught Evan's gaze as she looked up at the crowd. She had the look that seemed to say she was ready for anything. With a look of determination, Evan got up and walked towards Lily. I could tell that this fight would be talked about for a long time.

**Storm's POV**

Evan looked determined, but his inner psyche was torn between loyalty to his friends and his will to succeed for his family. Lily's thoughts were the same. They were split between wanting to succeed and wanting her friend to succeed. The referee stood in between the two kits. Though he was not a psychic, he too, seemed to sense the inner turmoil radiating from both parties.

"Fight!" The referee yelled as he backed up.

Evan started things off with a tackle attack. Lily had already prepared a defense for this and began to brace herself for the attack. Just as Lily had readied her defense, it was shattered. Evan didn't end his attack with a tackle, but with an iron tail. It had cut through Lily's tackle defense like fire through ice. She screeched quietly while being thrown across the battlefield. Lily jumped back to her feet and ran at Evan. She was covered in a bright white light as she added an extra burst of speed. Evan was caught off guard by the sudden move and was hit hard in the chest because of it. Evan somehow managed to stand his ground through the entire attack. He gritted his teeth, but managed to deflect the quick attack past him. Lily rebounded off a large rock and slammed into Evan's back, this time sending him to the ground. Evan slowly stood up, not like he was having a hard time, but like he didn't want to fight his friend. He smiled grimly as he began his attack. Using quick attack he charged forward, leaving only an afterimage in his place. Evan jumped high into the air and landed behind Lily. Just as fluid as liquid mercury he swung his tail around. The glowing tail cutting around like a scythe through barley. The larger Eevee wasn't quick enough. The tail bit deeply into her side, causing a sickening crack to resound through the entire tournament grounds. Lily's face was filled with shock and pain. Evan looked nearly sick. Lily collapsed to the ground, and for several seconds looked as though she had passed out. I peered into her thoughts to find that she was planning a counter strike. Evan turned around and began to walk away with his tail between his legs.

Suddenly Lily sprung her trap. It played out just as she had planned. She jumped up and growled loudly. Evan stopped in his steps, and quickly turned around. Lily was above him now, bearing down on him like a Staraptor or Talonflame. She bit down hard on Evans left shoulder, causing him to yelp out of pain. He shook and shook trying to get Lily off, but she wouldn't budge. Evan winced at the pain nearly every second. Getting desperate he fired a volley of stars into the air. The stars doubled around and slammed into Lily's back knocking her off of Evan's back. The two collapsed into brown heaps. They sat still for several long seconds before both staggered to their feet. Both stared grimly at the other as they prepared their next volley of attacks. Lily dug deeply into the ground, and began to burrow under the ground. Evan closed his eyes and felt out the underground movement. He jumped to the side but nothing came. He closed his eyes again and proceeded in the same manner, but still nothing came. Evan seemed perplexed by this, as did the rest of the clan that was watching.

There was a sudden blur of yellow light that burst through the two locations Evan had previously occupied, and another blur of light from the original hole. The lights stopped in the air, revealing themselves to be the stars of three separate swift attacks. I felt Evan's panic take hold for a short amount of time. His thoughts on a sudden realization.

Peering a little deeper into his psyche I could hear his thought as loud as an earthquake.

'Crap! She wasn't aiming at me she was basically making three missile silos for a missile barrage! This isn't good!' his thoughts screamed.

The stars all charged down on him, hitting him in every direction. His mind screamed out to me, with fear and confusion. After what Evan to as referred to as a missile barrage, Lily jumped out of the ground and landed next to a still struggling Evan. She looked at him sadly.

**Evan's POV**

'I guess this is it for me. I don't think I can go on.' I thought as Lily stared at me.

'Don't give up yet Evan. We still have one more trick up our sleeve.' Landon said quietly, his voice almost as distant as the moon.

'What do you have in mind?" I thought.

'It is our trump card. Something that can only be used when you think you have tried everything.' he said cryptically.

'I'm not going to play mind games with you. Tell me what you're talking about.' I demanded.

'It's a move that is extremely powerful and is rare in the wild. It's called last resort.' he replied slightly miffed.

I was about to say something when I heard the ref start to talk. Before even thinking, I jumped up to my feet and charged at Lily. I tackled her as hard as I could. She went head first into the ground, obviously not expecting the attack. She rolled back on her feet. Her eyes were filled with a passionate fire.

"Why couldn't you just stay down? I don't want to hurt you anymore then I already have. You are my friend." she said sadly.

"I could say the same thing about you, but we both know that we can't stop fighting till there is only one standing. Besides, I'm going to prove that I am not a runt, and nothing is going to stop me. Not even my friends." I smirked slightly.

"I guess I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled back.

We took several steps back. The entire scene reminded me of a western dual at high noon. This was it, friend against friend. Eevee against Eevee. We began the final string of attacks. We each fired off several swift attacks; to blind each other more than anything. I felt most of the stars zip by harmlessly. Lily then initiated an attack I hadn't seen her use before. She was covered in a bright light like a quick attack except it was slower.

Searching through my memory, I found what I was looking for. It was the attack double edge. I quickly initiated my last resort attack. I was covered in a mixture of colors. Each representing an attack I had used before. Just like so many times before, time seemed to slow down. There was no way of changing tactics, for it was too late. We both collided head on, the attacks mercilessly damaging our body. We hit with such force, that we were flung back to the far sides of the field. We had both landed on our feet.

I don't know about Lily but I felt like a train hit me. My vision was going in and out of focus, and my breathing was heavily labored. I began to collapse, and with the last bit of consciousness I had left, I saw Lily collapse as well.

**Dark's POV**

I stared in awe at what had just happened. Not only did the two kits knock each other out, they also used moves that almost no one in the clan could teach unless they were once a trained Pokémon.

The referee stared in confusion at the scene. He saw first hand what had happened but didn't know what to do. This had never happened in the tournament before. The referee seemed to cast Sylvia a look that seemed to beg for help in this situation. Sylvia took her place at the rock that she had used at the beginning of the tournament.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that for the first time in the history of the annual tournament, we have had a tie for first place. Therefore we will grant the championship title to both kits for their amazing effort. We will also put off the exhibition match between the current ruling adult champion and the two winners until tomorrow morning before the adult tournament begins. I wish I could say this when the champions were awake, but congratulations to the both of them for their amazing performance. We can't wait to see how they fair against the champion in the exhibition match. I think everyone will agree that Dark will have something of a challenge tomorrow during the match." she said loudly.

When she had finished the whole crowd went nuts with cheering and screaming. Once it had died down, Bell had begun to speak once again.

"We will now commence with the closing ceremony of the junior class tournament."

By now both Aqua and I had managed to get some revival herbs and berries to our children. Though completely mentally drained, they managed to line up with the other fourteen participants. Bell began the awards ceremony with the other fourteen elders sitting beside her. Each elder carried a medallion made of polished rock strung together with a thin, durable vine.

"This is for your participation in the annual battle tournament. Congratulations." Sylvia recited.

She recited this line as each elder placed a medallion around an Eevee's neck, save for Evan and Lily. "For your outstanding performance in this year's tournament, you will be awarded the victor's medallion. Congratulations." Sylvia used one of her feelers to grab the medallion from one of her elders.

The medallion is quite ornate compared to the participation medals the others received. The medallion is made of red wood that grows deep in the forest. The wood is plated with gold that we sometimes dig up when making new dens. The Flareon melted down the gold so we can use it for the medallions. Inlaid on the outer edge of the medallion are three small evolution stones, fire, water, and thunder. All set in a perfect triangle. In the center is a small, gray everstone, surrounded by three star pieces. The vine on the medal is coated with a thin layer of gold. Bell smiled gently and placed the medallion around Evan's neck. Evan smiled shyly then bowed his head. Lily also received a victor's medallion.

"Today I give you the winners of this year's tournament. Evan, son of Dark and Mist, and Lily, Daughter of Aqua and Delta!" Sylvia exclaimed.

The crowd roared with applause. Within ten minutes, Sylvia had finished the closing ceremony for the junior tournament, and we all walked home.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Mist's POV**

Evan lagged behind the rest of us as we headed home. He may have been physically healed of his infliction but his mind still seemed weak from the mental stress of the battle. He fought so hard making both Dark and I proud. Flare also hung back with Evan, talking quietly. Evan began to walk slower and slower with every step. I walked back towards him and lifted him up.

Normally he would start to struggle, since he never really liked being picked up, but he was stock still in my grasp. Within a few minutes of my carrying him, soft snores could be heard coming from the small kit.

**Zariff's POV**

Fury and I prepared to strike. We had the four individuals in our sights, with them unaware of our presence. Nodding my head towards Fury, he let loose a large burst of flames aimed at the Umbreon. The Umbreon was completely consumed in the flames as the fire danced around his dark form.

Throughout the entire attack I could hear him painfully yelling to the Vaporeon to get the kits to safety. As planned Fury ceased his attack and began to openly fight the Evo. I snuck around and followed the fleeing Vaporeon.

I didn't let her get too far before I started my own ambush. She still carried the main target, as she ran. The second target sprinted along side. Firing off a shadow ball, I quickly jumped over a bush and into the path of the fleeing Evo.

"You aren't going anywhere!" I yelled, as I was charging another shadow ball.

"Flare, run! Go get help!" She yelled as she placed the Eevee behind her. To my amazement the Vulpix listened, and ran deeper into the dark forest. The Vaporeon launched a hydropump attack as I was watching the Vulpix. I was narrowly able to dodge the stream of water.

"You aren't leaving this clan alive!" She yelled as she launched another hydropump. I launched a shadow ball into the stream of water causing the water to split into two separate streams of water to flow right by me.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I smirked as I prepared my next move.

**Jason's POV**

I ran into the forest like Mist had said. I looked in every direction for an enemy that wasn't there. I slowed to a walk as I passed a small pond. I didn't see hear or smell anything here that could represent any kind of help. I continued my run through the forest trying desperately to find someone who could help my Brother and adopted parents, as I call them. I did finally pick up on a faint scent of a Flareon. I followed it to a small cave that was nearly unnoticeable unless you were looking for it.

Running in, I yelled out trying to find some help. I stumbled into some sort of long chamber similar to a throne room. The room was lined with little balls of fire floating in midair. In the very back of the room was an old Flareon with deep blue eyes, sitting between two blue balls of fire.

"Ah, Jason. It is so good to see you today. Might I inquire why a soldier like yourself is visiting an old Flareon like me?" He asked knowingly.

"How did you know that my name was Jason? In fact how did you know that I was a soldier?" I asked in shock.

"I know certain things about certain people, but only the things that people don't want others to know. Oh and don't worry, Evan kept his promise and didn't tell anyone about you." He replied.

"That's a relief, but I need help! Mom and dad...I mean Dark and Mist are in trouble! We were attacked by a couple of Ninetales!" The old Flareon's eyes widened in surprise.

"We need to go help them. If we don't the entire clan will be at risk." He said. The Flareon rose up with ease despite his old age. He ran out of the cave, with me following.

**Mist's POV**

'He just keeps coming.' I thought as I shot another hydropump at the fox. I tried to hit him with every water attack I had, but didn't even seem to phase the Ninetales. It was almost like hitting a mountain with a snowball, and expecting the mountain to fall over. I slammed my tail across the Ninetales' flank with an aqua tail, stunning him slightly. I quickly took advantage of this and hit him with a water pulse attack.

The ball of water hit him in the chest and knocked him back a few feet, but the Ninetales barely seemed to notice. He slammed me into the ground with a body slam, knocking the air out of my lungs. It left me feeling like I broke every bone in my body at least ten different ways. I tried getting up, but my body didn't seem to want to respond.

The Ninetales began to walk near me, most likely in order to finish me off. He was about to attack, when he was knocked clear across the trail we were on. A purple blur shot across my vision. It slammed into the Ninetales with amazing force.

After a few seconds of concentration I realized that it was Storm who had stopped the Ninetales. Seeing my chance to escape with Evan, my body was filled with a renewed energy. I managed to walk slowly towards my son. He hadn't moved hardly at all since the fight had begun, and was still out cold trying to recover from the mental fatigue he was suffering from.

I finally made my way to him. Suddenly Storm flew past surrounded in a dark purple hue. She slammed into a tree and fell limply to the ground. The Ninetales walked calmly towards me. I was paralyzed with fear as the beast approached. He smiled murderously as he swiped me away from my kit. I landed a couple of yards away from where Evan lay.

"You can't... have him. He's my son." I murmured.

"Should have thought of that before you took that Vulpix from his parents. You could call this, poetic justice." The fox sneered.

"Dark...will come, and he'll stop you."

"He couldn't stop me before. I doubt he could stop me now. Face it; you are just too weak to be an effective guardian. I would feel sorry for any kit who has even met you." He jeered; his tone was filled with anger and contempt.

I lunged at him without any conscious thought. I launched every water attack I knew at him. Surprised by the sudden onslaught of attacks, the Ninetales flinched. Taking my advantage, I shot several ice beams at his feet to hold him in place. I ran at him with determination, and jumped into the air. I did a flip and bared my tail down on him for another aqua tail. To my surprise, the Ninetales easily broke free of my trap and easily swiped me further away.

"Least we know that you still have some fight in you, or we... Well speak of the devil. You were right when you said that that confounded mutt would come, however I'd say he has a few problems that will render him useless for a while. Long enough to get us away from you." the Ninetales panted heavily, making it obvious that I had at least done some damage.

"By the way, that little trap almost had me. Next time find a way to do it without any ice." he mocked tiredly.

The second Ninetales emerged from the bush, carrying a smaller, darker form in his mouth. He threw it down on the ground without any remorse. Dark's entire form was bloodied and battered. He breathed heavily as the Ninetales circled him.

"I suggest you two leave before I have to get dirty." an old scratchy voice warned.

"Helio. I was wondering if you were still alive and kicking. It's been what, hundred and fifty years since you had trained me?" The leader of the two foxes spoke.

"It's been about that long, Zariff. Your curse has made sure of that." the old Flareon replied.

"I had to make a decision between my loyalties. Unfortunately for you blood is thicker than water. The only way my tribe would accept me would be by hurting you. What better way to hurt someone, then to make them watch as their family members died one by one, and you not able to save them. Look at you now. You still can't save any of them." Zariff replied.

"Leave! Just leave, before I get anger. You and I both know what happens when I get to anger." the elder yelled. There was a flash of fear that passed through the Ninetales' eyes.

"Not without my quarry!" he lunged at Evan, and plucked him off the ground.

"What about the other one!" The other yelled.

"Leave him! This is the one we need!" Zariff replied. I screamed and begged for them to stop, but they didn't pay heed. They disappeared into the brush.

**Evan's POV**

I woke slowly to the constant bumping and swinging of someone running. At first I tried to go back to sleep thinking it was Mist, but my senses were telling me different.

"You! What are you doing with me?" I exclaimed recognizing my tormentor.

"Oh you remember me. I'm flattered." He mocked.

"Put me down! Where is my family what did you do to them!" I yelled.

"Relax kid, I'm just taking you to see your real parents. Your adopted parents wouldn't allow it at first, but I gave them some reason and a little persuasion." he replied as he chuckled slightly.

"I'm not a kid! I'm fifteen years old, for crying out loud!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize. Please forgive me. I'll do whatever you want if you forgive me." the Ninetales said sarcastically.

"Can't you just knock him out? We are nearing the base anyways so isn't it a good idea if he isn't conscious so he doesn't know where he is?"

My captor looked at his buddy, and pondered the suggestion for a second. Before he could do anything, I launched a swift attack at the Ninetales and his partner. The Ninetales dropped me out of surprise, and I made a dash into the forest.

"That stupid kid. Now we are wasting time." Zariff said.

"You dropped him." the other Ninetales said.

"I didn't think he would have the energy to move much less attack." Zariff replied.

The two Ninetales began their search. I decided that it was my time to disappear so I ran even deeper into the forest. I was running blindly through the trees when I knocked into something big and furry. Looking up, I saw the second Ninetales. Suddenly lights out for me.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Zariff's POV**

_ "I am here my lord. We can begin phase two." _I said as I entered the dark chamber.

"Tell me Zariff, why didn't you tell me that our intelligence department had discovered the clan? The people on duty all said that you threatened the analyst who had finally discovered where the clan was." the boss asked while keeping his voice relatively calm.

_"I… I had some unfinished business. That couple that I spoken of had committed a heinous crime against my race. The justice was mine to give, not the people I work for."_ I replied quietly at first, but gradually grew louder as I became bolder.

Without warning, light flooded the room, blinding me for a few seconds. The boss sat behind a large oak desk. The man wore a black suit with a red tie and white shirt. He grinned darkly as he looked down at me.

"I see. There are not many here that would speak so boldly to me. Unlike most of my subordinates believe, I can understand how one would feel it was his own duty to avenge his tribe. Therefor, I already arranged the meeting between the boy's parents and myself. All you have to do is make sure those Evos get here on time." the man spoke.

I smiled inwardly at what the boss had said. I quietly bowed as I walked out of the throne room-like office.

**Mist's POV**

Dark and I paced quietly outside of Storm's den as we waited for Storm and Psy to emerge. Dark looked at the moon for several long minutes, taking in every ray of moonlight from the little crescent sliver.

Finally both mother and son emerged from the small cave. Storm had a calm look to her, and Psy seemed to have a sullen determined look.

We started out on our mission, dashing through the woods of the clan. Storm had already enlightened the council of the situation, who in return informed the guards to let us pass beyond the clan border.

Psy, being an excellent tracker, went to work immediately, tracking the Ninetales. It didn't take long for him to pick up the scent of the Ninetales and Evan.

"They went north. They seem to have been in quite a hurry judging how deep the depressions of their tracks are." Psy reported calmly.

"What can be up north? There isn't anything up there until you get passed that human settlement. Then you reach that ancient ruin." I stated.

"We won't know for sure until we follow them." Dark said decidedly.

Suddenly Psy crouched low to the ground, his ears twitching in different directions. "We are being followed." He whispered.

Dark also crouched, and bared his fangs. I heard a faint rustling as a small body knocked leaves from shrubs and snapped twigs from old trees. Storm and I tensed up as the creature drew near. Out of the brush jumped a small reddish brown kit.

"Flare! What are you doing here?" I yelled angrily, completely forgetting my worry for Evan for a few seconds.

"I wanted to come. Evan is my brother and…"

"I specifically told you that you were to stay with Helio! In fact where is he? I'm going to rip him a new one!" I demanded.

"I... I kinda knocked him out. I found some berries that would make him sleep, and mixed them with his food before you left." he smiled mischievously.

"If we take him back, the trail may go cold. It may be risky, but he should come along." Storm declared.

Dark nodded in agreement and Psy grunted. I sighed as I looked at my son. I didn't want him to get hurt, but I couldn't reach Evan if I went back to the clan.

"You had better not get in the way of anything. If we tell you to hide, then we mean for you to hide. Is that clear?" I asked.

Flare gave a quick nod before nuzzling me for the first time. He never liked being coddled, therefore never liked to touch anyone. Aside from Evan he barely even looked at anyone.

"Alright. Let's get moving. We need to get Evan back before the end of tomorrow morning, or the Clan will be searching for us." Psy reminded as we all began to walk in the direction of the Ninetales.

**Evan's POV**

Landon looked at me with a half smile as I looked around in the darkness. "We got ourselves into quite the pickle didn't we? We win the tournament then get kidnapped and sent here." He laughed nervously.

"What's going to happen now? Are we going to just sit here and rot?" I asked my instincts.

"Nah. We are going to escape. I can feel it." Landon answered happily.

"Sorry for not sharing your feelings of optimism, because it looks pretty abysmal right now." I retorted. He began to say something, but I woke up before he could say a word.

"Good, you're awake. We really didn't want to wait to long for you to meet the boss. He isn't a very patient man." a Ninetales said.

I squinted hard as I tried to banish the sleep from my mind. My mouth was dry and every muscle in my being ached as I moved. The room I was in was just some kind of waiting room. It had a door on the furthest wall. On the other two sides was a row of five chairs. I was placed in a pen on the farthest wall from the door. My pen was one of those portable pack in play cribs set in the corner of the wall.

"Where is your buddy, you know the one that cursed me?" I croaked.

The Ninetales smirked. "Zariff is talking with the boss. He's making sure phase two is ready." He replied.

"I guess I can't convince you to give me some water, can I." I asked.

"Nope. Why would I? You aren't my responsibility."

"Aw come on Fury. He is just a little kit. You can take five seconds to get the boy some water." Zariff mocked as he emerged from a door on the far wall.

"Come on, get him out of there. The boss wants to see him before phase two is initiated." Zariff ordered on a more serious note.

Fury grunted and leaned over the railing and lifted me over the side of the pen. He roughly placed me on the ground, and Zariff motioned me to follow him. Reluctantly, I followed him into the next room.

"Ah, you must be Evan. Zariff here has told me quite a bit about you." A man in a black suit smiled.

"How did you know my name?" I asked bluntly.

"Your parents talk about you all the time. In fact they are here to see you, and maybe even take you home." the man replied after the Ninetales translated.

"Where are they? Let me see them!" I demanded.

"Not quite yet. We are waiting for a few more guest to arrive before we allow you to see your parents." the man answered as he wagged his finger at me. I let out a light growl in response.

**Dark's POV**

We came to a very large quarry. Down in the very bottom were ten to twenty tents, all surrounding a large stone building. Barriers surrounded the encampment with towers at every corner. One human with a rifle occupied each tower. Humans with rifles paced around the outer fence. On the inside perimeter humans walked around freely. Most carried several Pokéballs.

"How are we supposed to get in there? That place is more fortified then the Hall of Origin." Mist said.

"We just have to sneak in there. It can't be that hard can it?" Psy answered in an uncharacteristically happy tone.

"Come on, if we can get in and out with Evan without being caught, then I'll consider today a good day." I said. Storm nodded in agreement.

**Evan's POV**

I was lapping some water as I waited for these "special" visitors to arrive. Suddenly there was a large bang at the door. The door slowly opened and a lone grunt ran into the room.

"Sir we have intruders. They tripped the motion sensors outside the southern perimeter gate. Two match the biological profile that was given to us. However three of them do not match that profile." the grunt reported.

"They are a little early. No matter. Allow them to come, but do not allow them to enter any of the buildings until I give the word." the suited man ordered. The grunt snapped a salute before leaving the room entirely.

"Looks as though your adoptive parents are here early. I guess we should get ready to say hi to your real parents. Shall we?" the man bowed slightly and motioned for me to lead the way into another chamber.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Dark's POV**

We snuck past the first few guards with no trouble. Though the entire camp was like a mighty fortress, the guard was extremely light, and sloppy. We snuck past patrol after patrol of guards as if they weren't even there. At one point a fairly young human approached and began to pet Psy. He didn't enjoy it very much and knocked the human out with hypnosis.

"What? He was getting on my nerves." Psy said in his defense to our stares.

More humans began to appear near one of the patrols. A human, larger than any of the others, had approached the small group of armed sentries.

"You greens are to head back to the barracks. There will not be any more training exercises for the night." the man commanded. The smaller human, who seemed to be at least in early adulthood, snapped off a quick salute.

"Squad! Form up on me, and prepare for dismissal inspection!" the smaller human yelled. The patrol of three members followed orders and got into a perfect line.

"Before I even start the dismissal inspection, I can already see a problem. If I'm not mistaken, each squad is supposed to contain four members, and, unless I'm going senile, I'm only counting three. I know without a doubt that I am not going senile. So where is your fourth squad member Corporal Gilliam?" the man shouted.

"I do not know sir!" the smaller man shouted in return.

"Then what are you waiting for! Go find him!"

The group scrambled in three directions. One of those directions was where we stood near the sleeping body of the young guard. Our group split into two groups running in separate directions. Flare and I ran around the corner of a nearby tent. Mist and the others fled underneath another tent.

"I found him sir!" one of the humans called as he stared down at his comrade. The large man walked swilkegb

"Corporal Davis! Explain the meaning of this!" the man screamed as he kicked the young man from his move-induced slumber. The young man jumped to attention and saluted the larger man.

"I don't know sir. I...I saw some... Pokémon and decided to pet one. It must have...put...me asleep...Sir." the Corporal stammered.

The man's mood seemed to improve slightly at what the younger human said. His hard look returned as he ordered the Corporal to leave.

"This is locust patrol to Atlas base we have a report of a sighting. We are requesting instructions." the man spoke into a small black device.

"Roger that locust. You are to proceed with caution. Be on the lookout for a group of five Pokémon, two of which are the main objective. Take out the other three if possible. Your main objectives are a Vaporeon and an Umbreon. The others are unknown. You are to keep distance when targets are sighted. Do not engage the main targets unless attacked. The director wants them alive. Over." a female voice replied.

"Roger that Atlas base, Locust patrol out." The large man answered before leaving my area.

"Come on Flare we need to find your mom and the others, and fast." I said urgently.

"Did you see where she went?" the little Vulpix asked quietly.

"Oh, well no, I did not. I guess that means you didn't see them either huh." I asked. The Vulpix only shook his head no. "Well come on, we need to go find them." I said.

**Mist's POV**

I didn't see where Dark and Flare disappeared to after we split up. So Psy, Storm, and I continued our search for my son. I knew that Flare would be in good hands with his dad.

"You don't think that Evan is being held in one of these weird buildings do you?" I asked nervously.

"It's possible although highly unlikely. My best guess would be that he is near the large stone building in the center of the camp." Psy said in his normal unenthusiastic voice.

"I think we should head to the stone building. I've got a feeling that he is there." Storm suggested.

Psy and I agreed and followed her outside. We dodged lights and guards as we trudged towards the large stone building. It was almost unnaturally easy to get past the guards as we walked.

"We are almost there. I am also picking up Evan's scent. It leads straight to the building there."

"Can you smell Dark and Flare's scent to?" I asked as we began to sneak to the building.

"Yeah they seem to already be inside. Don't worry I don't think they were captured." Psy assured as he saw my distraught look. I smiled at him and gave him a silent thank you. He acknowledged the thought and continued his tracking.

We approached the building. It was a large castle like building, made of gray stone blocks. The two large double doors were made from great slabs of red oak. It had large arched windows on either side of the large doors. The building and the tents surrounding it reminded me of the large castles and the serf villages which surrounded them. The doors of the building creaked open as several humans marched through. Storm, Psy, and I jumped through the opening as it creaked backed to its closed position.

The inside was like a mansion. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, and a long red carpet lay flat on the ground.

"They went through this door." Psy called as I marveled at the room's beauty.

"Great. How do we get in there?" I asked as I looked at the large metal door.

"Their seems to be a button we can push right there, maybe you can hit it with your water gun." Storm suggested.

"Or I could use my telekinesis and press it with this stick." Psy said as his eyes flashed a light blue. A small white stick floated from a nearby stand and pressed the button.

"Show off." I said as the silvery door slid back.

"Are you sure they went in there? It's a pretty cramped room." I questioned. Psy nodded and stepped in.

"There are more buttons here. What are you waiting for?"

Psy shook his head at my comment and pressed a button. The door slid shut and the box like room began to slide. We waited as Psy pressed another button. We had already been to three different floors and each one was void of Dark and Flare's scent.

"Will you hurry up? My son's life could be in jeopardy." I asked.

Psy only shot me the death glare as he pressed another button. The box lowered to another level.

"Hold it. I'm picking something up." Psy said as he sniffed the air. "They went down this hallway. Follow me."

Psy took off down the hallway with Storm and I quickly following. We turned a corner and nearly smashed into Psy. I was about to yell at the Espeon until I looked where he was staring. There, at the end of the hallway, sat Flare and Dark staring down through a window. I cautiously walked up to them. When they didn't respond to my presence I followed their gaze through another glass window. Inside sat Evan scratching at a large metal door. A man sat at a small wooden table sipping some kind of dark brown liquid.

"We have to get him out of there!" I shrieked. Dark nodded and stood up.

"Aw but you would miss the best part." A Ninetales spoke as it emerged from another room. Everyone tensed up but the Ninetales didn't seem to care.

"Boss, they are here you may bring the others in.

The man at the table smiled in acknowledgment as he pressed a button. Two people strode into view. Evan seemed absolutely stunned by the appearance of the two visitors that he didn't even try to run through the open doorway.

"Ah Mister and Missus Spinder it is such an honor to finally meet you. My name is Kym Lestrade. I am the director of the Kalos archaeological society." the man's voice erupted from a large black box.

"Thank you Mister Lestrade. My name is John and this is my wife Martha. You said over the phone that you had information about our son Evan, correct?" John Spinder replied.

"That is correct Mister Spinder. Before I tell you, as unbelievable as it may seem, it is all true, and we have an eye witness account to testify for the company if you decide to sue. Although I think you will find that there are no legal precedents to substantiate a lawsuit." Lestrade said as he passed a folder to Mr. Spinder.

"What is this?" The man asked tensely.

"Everything I am about to tell you." Lestrade replied.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Evan's POV**

My eyes told me what my heart dreaded. My parents were sitting at the table with a criminal, discussing my whereabouts. I never thought I would see them again, and, in a sense; I never wanted to see them again especially not like this. They had caused me so much pain. A pain that could have always been avoided.

My parents never spent much time with me. They always seemed to occupy with my younger brother. He was a little pest. A disease that kept being overlooked, but my parents don't see it that way. They saw him as a young flower to be nurtured. They don't see him for what he really is, a weed that needs to be cut back with the clippers of the reality that he won't always get what he wants. I went so far as to not even mention him to any of my friends. Aside from Jason, nobody who is close to me knows about the little brat of a brother.

Because of my brother, I never thought my parents would care enough about me to come all this way to the Kalos region. Somehow, deep down, I knew that I was wrong about my parents. I guess you could say it had to do with the whole "blood is thicker then water" saying, but even with all of their faults I loved them very much.

My father picked up the manila folder and opened it to its first page. His eyes skimmed left to right as he analyzed the contents.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lestrade but this is completely ludicrous. This is even worst then the report of a UFO coming down and abducting him right out of his clothes like what some of those tabloid trash reporters have written. You really expect me to believe that according to the scientific evidence that some mythical fairy tale has caused my son's disappearance?" my father said angrily as he rose menacingly from his chair. He cast a small glance in my direction before returning his gaze to Lestrade.

"Yes I do, and you better start believing because we even have a key witness." Lestrade said just as menacingly. "We also have the documentation that says that it is possible for this particular fairy tale to have some grain of truth to it," he added.

"Then please, bring in this witness of yours so we can all hear the lies for ourselves." my father conceded vehemently.

Lestrade waved a signal to a camera in a corner of the ceiling. A few minutes later, a guard admitted in Zariff.

"Oh so you're big bold witness is nothing more then a mutt. How fitting." Zariff growled lightly at my father's sarcastic remark, but otherwise let it go. "So you're the one who 'cursed' my son. What did you do? Slip him some mojo juice when he was asleep?" he asked rhetorically.

"No, but I did curse him for getting in my way. I will not apologize for it either." he said defiantly. My father and mother stared in disbelief at the fox Pokémon.

"What? Never heard a Pokémon reply to your snide remarks?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Anyways, I met your son little over a month and a half ago. I was minding my own business hunting my dinner, when he interfered. He grabbed my tails and caused me to lose my dinner. Therefore, I cursed him. And here we are."

"So, if I were to believe you, which I don't, where is my son?" my father asked.

"Right over there." Lestrade said, pointing in my direction.

"That Eevee is my son?" my mom asked in shock.

"Honey, I know you believe in all of those old legends and fairy tales, but that is not our son. It's a freaking animal for crying out loud!" my dad exclaimed.

"But look at him, look at his eyes. They are the same as Evan's. What are the odds that some random Pokémon would have the same eye coloration?"

"Honey, it's not him! I can prove it." my dad replied.

"Eevee, sit." He commanded. I stood there looking at him as if he was crazy.

"If you ever call me that again, I will kick your butt from here to Johto and back." I growled.

My father was exasperated. You could almost see the anger rolling off him like heat from a radiator in the winter. Suddenly his face changed from anger to shock as he looked down at me.

"Evan! My poor sweet boy, we found you!" my mother yelled as she flung herself from her seat.

"How could you understand me? I thought y'all couldn't understand me?" I mumbled through my moms embrace.

"Normally you'd be right except that our, uh, company developed a translator to allow us to speak with our main work force. Of course it is only experimental, but we thought this would be a good test." Lestrade answered.

"Can we turn him back to normal?" my mother asked in between sobs.

"I have the power to change him back." Zariff confirmed.

"Then what are you waiting for? A written invitation? Get hopping." my dad demanded.

"No. I will not change him back, and there is nothing you can do, or say that will change my mind. You are lucky you are even here to see him. Now take that vermin and leave." Zariff replied adamantly.

My mom broke down into more sobs and my father's face flushed red. He clenched a fist, but didn't bring it to bear. Zariff left the room with a grunt leaving me with my parents and Lestrade.

**Mist's POV**

I watched in horror at the scene that was unfolding. The whole conversation had been relayed to us through a small black box in the ceiling. Lestrade began to talk again, but I couldn't concentrate enough to hear what was being said. Dark sat beside me in order to comfort me.

"We won't let them take him. We will fight if we have to." he assured.

"Dark, we are going to lose him. Those are his real parents. We can't just take him from his family like that." Dark nodded sullenly in agreement. There was a low creak as a door slid open.

"Now that that little drama is over with, we can get back down to business." Zariff said as he came through the door.

"Why did you do this? You had no right to do this to him or us!" I yelled.

I would have attacked except that I was surrounded by humans, and probably wouldn't have gotten too far.

"I had every right to do this to you! I had to repay you for what you have done! At first catching you, all was a game, but then I saw what you took. You are only getting the very thing that you did! You could say I'm getting an eye for an eye. A kit for a kit." the Ninetales raged.

"This is about Flare? He is my natural born son! He was bound to be born, because of our mixed lineage! You assumed that he was kidnapped and resorted to crime on the innocent! You are a monster!" I yelled.

I jumped at him with all my might. Before I could so much as tickle him, I was smacked into the ground by a human with a long rod.

"Get them out of my sight. I'm tired of listening to these lies." he whispered angrily.

The sound of about five Pokéballs resounded in my head as a pair of strong arms surrounded me. I struggled slightly but found myself to emotional and physical strained.

**Evan's POV**

"So now that we have established where your son is and what he is. It is time we get to business." Lestrade said as he placed another sheet of paper on the table. My father glanced at it suspiciously showing no intention of picking it up.

"What is it?" He asked in a deadpan tone.

"It is your reimbursement contract. We are willing to pay for any services that you might require, as well as one million dollars if you keep this quiet. We really don't need any bad publicity." Lestrade said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lestrade, but no amount of money will persuade us to keep this quiet. Your Pokémon took our son's humanity. You stripped him of his dreams, and you expect us to turn around and pretend that nothing happened?" my mother asked.

Lestrade nodded curtly. I was sure by now that all formality and civilized manner was gone. Lestrade bolted up out of his chair and motioned at the camera. Several guards armed with assault rifles came barging in with their weapons ready.

"I am going to have to ask to go with these fine gentlemen. They will lead you to where you will be staying until you change your mind. We will talk later." he commanded.

"What about the kit, sir?" one of the guards asked. Just throw him in with that other kit." He answered swiftly. My parents and I were forced out of the small room and into a hallway.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Jason's POV**

"How were Mom and Dad? Did they seem happy to see you?" I asked as a guard tossed Evan into my cell.

"How did you know they were with me? In fact, why are you here? I figured mom and da...I mean Mist and Da...Argh! You know whom I'm talking about. Any I figured you'd be with someone from the clan." he replied.

"I was. I snuck out and went with...the others to find you. So how did they take the news?"

"Dad was as grouchy as ever and mom was as sensitive as ever. What's his name Lestrade got dad pretty riled up. It got to the point where dad refused some deal saying he was going to tell everyone about the incident. Then what's his name threw me in here with you and took mom and dad to some holding cell till they change their minds."

Evan's ears lay down on his skull as he explained everything that had happened. Afterwards, he curled up into a ball and lay down.

"We need to figure out a way to get out of here." I said in order to break the silence.

"How? We are only a couple of helpless humans stuck as pre-evolved Pokémon." Evan said with a certain hint of helplessness.

"Come on man, snap out of it! We can't just sit here and rot. We need to get out and help the group get out as well. Besides, I have a plan."

"Shh. I think I hear them coming." I whispered to my brother.

A few seconds later, the door of our cage like cell creaked open. Two men stepped through the entrance. One carried a water bowl and a plate of food. The other held a key card and a cattle prod. The prod's tip was already shrieking with its electrical energy. Evan flung a shadow ball at the man with the cattle prod causing him to collapse. The other man threw the dishes out of surprise. He tried to jump through the door but tripped on his unconscious partner causing him to crash into the ground. The man shot his hand forward towards the fallen weapon. Just before he reached it, I bit his hand. He reacted by pulling it back to his body. He let out a stream of curses and phrases as he staggered to the door. Just before he reached it, Evan slammed an iron tail into the back of the man's head, sending him into unconsciousness. Evan and I dashed from the cell and into the open hallway.

"You didn't think you would get away that easy did you?" Zariff said as he stepped from a joining door.

"Would it be a bad thing if we say yes?" Evan asked. Zariff snorted before two more guards came following. "I'm not going back in there!" Evan yelled as he unleashed several yellow stars into the air.

It distracted Zariff and the guards long enough for us to run down the opposite hallway. We ran past the two unconscious guards as we backtracked down the corridor. Evan grabbed something off the guard nearest to the door and continued to run.

"Do you know which way we need to go to find Storm and the others?" Evan asked, obviously trying to avoid mentioning Mist or Dark.

"They are down this hallway. They should all be on this cell block, unless they moved them." I replied. We took off running down the hallway I had pointed two.

**Storm's POV**

I waited patiently in the back of my cell. I could hear a few shouts every once in awhile, indicating that the two boys had broken loose. Suddenly there was a large bang on the door. I looked up expecting to see the door to creak open and a human face to appear. When neither expectation was fulfilled, I laid down in the back of the cell.

"Hurry up Evan!" A small voice whispered.

"Do you know how hard this is without hands? I can barely hold the key like this!" Evan whispered curtly.

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't have any hands either and you don't hear me complaining?" Flare whispered in response. Finally, I heard a loud clunk as the door unlocked and creaked open.

"Good job boys. Now let's find your parents and Psy, and get out of here." I congratulated. The two kits smiled slightly as we began down another hallway.

"Where is Psy's cell?" Dark asked as we ran through the passageways and corridors.

"He should be in the first cell on the left after this next intersection." I answered, recalling the order we were imprisoned.

"Its right here, guys!" Dark said as he stared at the large steel door.

Evan dropped the card on the ground near me. Using my telekinesis, the card flew to an electronic card slot. The slot beeped loudly and flashed red, but the door remained firmly closed.

"I don't understand. Why is it not working?" I asked.

"I don't know. It worked with all the others." Evan answered.

"It doesn't work because we shut down your key. Just another marvel of human technology." Zariff said as he a few guards came through another door.

"Why can't you just leave us in peace? We never did anything to you." Evan complained. Zariff grunted in response as the three guards surrounded our small group. Suddenly an alarm sounded. Red light swirled around the hallway.  
"Warning, warning. We are under attack. All hands report to battle stations. This not a drill." An electronic voice sounded.

The guards took off in separate directions in spite of Zariff's telepathic orders. Now facing four grown adults, the Ninetales faltered, turned tail, and slowly backed away. The Ninetales left, but vowed to return.

"We need to get the door open!" Mist yelled over the continuous alarm.

Dark, Mist, and I stood in front of the metal door. I charged a Psybeam, Mist charged a hydro pump, and Dark charged a shadow ball. We fired our attacks at the same time and waited for the dust and smoke to clear. The door stood in shredded pieces around the area. Psy was curled in a corner. He looked up at us with grateful eyes. After such a long time, we finally managed to get our group together.

**Evan's POV **

Psy climbed through the shreds of the door.

"We need to leave while we have a chance." Dark shouted.

Everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement. We took off down the seemingly never-ending hallway. The ground rumbled slightly from the battle being waged outside. After about fifteen minutes, we reached the elevator. There were people scrambling to the same elevator, most likely escaped prisoners. We boarded the elevator when a pair of large meaty hands reached down and picked me up. I growled loudly as to warn the violator that I would attack if not left be.

"Evan Marcus Spinder, cut that out right now! You aren't an animal, and just because you look like one doesn't mean you should act like one." a stern voice resounded from above.

"Dad! How did you get out?" I exclaimed.

"Sorry son, but I didn't catch a word you said." the burly giant apologized.

I looked behind my dad to see my mom close behind. We all rode the elevator to the next floor. Person after person piled off the little box. I could see freedom just beyond the arch-like windows that covered the front of the building.

"You aren't getting away that easily Spinder!" a familiar voice spoke.

I felt my father stumble over a large object. I was ripped from my father's arms, and carried back into the elevator. The doors began to close as my mom dived towards the elevator car. I could hear her scream as the doors finished closing.

Zariff pressed a button on the panel with his paw. The Ninetales waited quietly as I descended back into the dungeon level.

There was a sudden explosion that shook the car. The lights flickered and the movement of the car ceased. The lights flashed back on and the elevator began to move again, only it was moving in the wrong direction. Zariff growled loudly as he pressed the buttons repeatedly.

When the elevator stopped and the doors slid, open fresh air flooded my nostrils. Soon the smell of gunpowder and smoke assaulted my nose. The entire night had been turned to day as fires erupted from several tents adding to the already smoldering remains of other structures. A tank with a rocket and several smaller anti missile flares trailing behind it were emblazoned on the side lay in smoldering ruin. Several other vehicles were scattered about also laid in ruin. Some had the symbol of the rockets and flares, and others had a gray skull on a field of red on it, representing the death regiment, the most well known regiment in the world.

The major fighting was taking place outside the camp. From there I could hear large explosions as each tank shot a 120-millimeter round from its main auto-cannon.

"Why are we up here?" I asked as I stared at the battle raging.

"Honestly, I wasn't coming here. I was going to kill you down in the dungeon but this will have to do." He replied. I felt a shiver go up my spine as the large fox approached. I fired a swift attack at him, but it didn't faze him.

"Oh crap." I muttered. The Ninetales inhaled then exhaled a column of flames. Although I didn't want to, I realized I had just been entered into a fight to the death.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Evan's POV **

Dodging left of the pillar of fire, I prepared for a counter attack. Before I had a chance to implement my attack, the fox was upon me. His jaws bit down hard on my right shoulder, easily penetrating my soft skin. He tossed me to the side of the building as I yelped in pain. He was so fast I couldn't do anything to stop him. I climbed unsteadily to my feet the searing pain from my shoulder was omnipresent.

"Is that all you've got? I saw you fight better at the clan. What a disappointment." The fox sneered.

"Congratulations you can beat a kid. Big accomplishment." I replied sarcastically.

Zariff growled menacingly as he leaped at me. Quickly charging a shadow ball, I jumped and slammed it into his midsection. The fox's eyes went wide with shock and pain. He crumpled into a heap as I jumped back. Zariff was far from over. Fire erupted from his mouth, leaping and dancing around his body like little fiery dancers.

He stood to his full height; his tails spread out like a fan. The darkened sky and deep smoke that rose from the raging battle around the base camp, and the fire surrounding Zariff, gave him the appearance of a demon. The eyes of my opponent were bloodshot, his throat burned with fiery light. The fire began to swirl around his demon-like appearance until it completely blocked him from view. The circle of fire, filled with sudden movement, crashed into me. The pain was unimaginable. I felt like a train and burning alive at the same time the attack hit me. The fiery figure jumped back.

I struggled to my feet although I could barely think. I began to prepare a swift attack, although I barely had enough energy to do so. Just as I was about to attack, an access door swung open, and three or four men stepped through. All the men had either the logo of the Kalos Archaeological Society, or a uniform with the same symbol as the burning enemy tank. Each man carried a rifle case and a sidearm.

Zariff looked back and released a large plume of fire. Three of the men shrieked as the fire consumed their flesh. The fourth ducked to the ground, covering his head. Zariff inhaled again intending to fire another attack. The man saw this, and stumbled through the door, slamming it shut behind him. Zariff turned back towards me; his eyes, filled with murdering rage.

"You killed them!" I yelled out of horror. Somehow, the act I had truly made me realize that I really was going to die.

"Now we can get back to business." he roared.

He launched himself into another fury of attacks. Each one hit and hit hard. After an excruciatingly painful blow from a Take Down attack, I was everything but unconscious. "Now you die, little human."

He inhaled deeply; the orange glow of fire filled his throat. He spewed the flames at me. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain. It never came. For a second I thought I had died, but quickly dismissed the idea when I hit the ground, and felt pain spread through my aching body. Looking up I saw Jason standing in the flames of the attack. The flames danced around him like dancers on a stage.

"Jason!" I yelled fearing the outcome of the attack. When the flames and smoke cleared, Jason stood as tall as he did before the flames had hit. He stared deeply into the large fox's eyes.

"We have a score to settle." He said defiantly.

**Jason's POV**

"Buzz off kid; this is between me and that little brat over there." Zariff said as he shot a gaze to the crumpled form of my brother.

"Look into my eyes, coward. You and I have a score that I plan on settling. So fight me!" He yelled. Zariff had a smug grin as he complied. His grin dissipated into a dark scowl after a few seconds.

"I know you. You're the marine I took down a few weeks ago. I see your brother over there isn't the only one that was cursed."

"I wasn't cursed. I was reborn. The legendries decided I was supposed to be with my brother so here I am. I'm here to protect him, like I did when we were kids. Like I should have if I had known that, you attacked him as you did. Now, let's get this show on the road." Jason successfully thrown down the gauntlet, and Zariff had taken it up.

"Fine, little soldier, I will kill you like I should have done before. Nice, and, slowly." He said with a cruel smile.

He began with a flamethrower. The flames rolled from his mouth like a stream of continuous bullets. I let the flames make contact. My fur absorbed their fiery warmth. I felt invigorated inside the sea of flame. As the attack ended, Zariff smirked. I jumped out of the cloud of smoke, hoping to surprise my opponent. I hit the larger fox with a full force tackle. My tackle caused him little damage. Zariff laughed cruelly as smacked me away. I quickly got to my feet, and tried again. Again, I hit and again I was swatted away with ease. I found it hard to stand as I struggled to climb to my feet. Before I could reach full height, Zariff was standing above me. He stared at me with a predatory grin.

"Night, night little soldier." He whispered. A dark ball of energy formed in front of his snout. Energy shot from the ball like miniature bolts of dark lightning. I closed my eyes as he began to fire the ball.

"Zariff! Leave him alone!" Evan's voice rang.

The sound of a loud crack, followed by an unearthly screech reverberated throughout the area. I opened my eyes just a crack to see what had happened. Zariff lay against a wall near the door of the access stairs. What looked like electrical discharges, arced around his body. Evan stood wearily beside me. He breathed hard as he recovered from the attack.

"I thought you...were out... cold." I coughed.

"Everything but. I saw that flamethrower hit you, and how you tackled Zariff. Jason, don't ever do that again. You know about as many moves as a Magikarp." He said.

"What did you want me to do, let him kill you? You're my brother, and I will always be there for you." I replied.

"I guess not, thanks man." He conceded.

"Do you think he's dead?" I asked.

"I don't know, probably not." Evan shrugged.

The sound of the half-melted door screeched in our ears. The door was open now and the figures of our human and Pokémon parents stood in the doorway.

"Mom! Dad!" We shouted as we dashed to our parents.

Both human and Pokémon parents ran to meet us. Evan ran to our human parents with me following. We both ran past Mist and Dark and tackled our dad. He laughed as we tumbled to the ground. Mist and Dark were both shocked, but didn't take notice.

"Jason what are you doing? These are my real parents. You need to visit with your parents. There is no doubt that they are worried about you. Heck, they are probably worried about both of us." Evan whispered loudly.

I glared angrily at him until I noticed their looks. I reluctantly walked over to them and nuzzled them. Mist looked relieved as Dark laughed.

"What were you doing? You ran right past us." Mist asked sternly.

"Oh, Hun, don't be so hard on the boy. He was just copying his big brother." Dark answered.

"Is that it?" Mist asked. I nodded in return.

"Evan, why did you call him Jason?" Mist questioned.

"It's a nickname I came up with. I started to call him that and he seemed to like it." Evan replied nonchalantly.

Mist seemed to accept Evan's explanation as she returned her look to me. Evan looked back at Mom and Dad, then Mist and Dark. He finished letting mom hold him, and kiss him before walking over to us. He nuzzled both of them before turning back towards the adults.

"We better get back downstairs. I think the cops are going to want to talk to us when we get back." Dad said as we looked up at him.

"You're not going anywhere!" A voice growled from behind.

My eyes went wide as the fallen form of the Ninetales rose from the ground. Everyone turned and stared at the fox. He crouched down and lunged at me. My human dad jumped in front of the incoming fox. The two collided to the ground and rolled around on the ground. Neither seemed to be able to get the upper hand.

After a few minutes of watching the constant rolling around, Zariff finally gained the upper hand, and stood on top of the struggling being.

_"Now you die for your interference human and your sons will follow."_

He raised his head and an orange glow filled his mouth and throat. As the first few flames left his mouth, a lone bang resounded through the area. The flames died instantly, Zariff's eyes wide with pain and shock. A large bloodstained hole in the middle of his chest leaked with blood and other fluids. The confounded fox stumbled around for a few seconds before collapsing to the ground. The flame in his heart was finally extinguished. Suddenly the slag hulk of the metal door smashed open. Heavily armored men, each carrying an M8A1 assault rifle, ran through in order to secure the area.

"Mr. and Mrs. Spinder! Are you folks ok?" one of the men asked.

"We're fine, but how did you know who we were? Everything we had on us was taken away so we couldn't have sent a message to the authorities." my human mom asked.

"We got a call from a Helio Lawrence. He told us that he saw you and Mr. Spinder being taken by a few well-known figures of a coalition group called the Rocket's Flare. I really can't say anything else without breaking protocol. If I may ask again, are you folks alright?" the armored figure asked.

"Yes, that Ninetales just surprised us is all. If it weren't for your sniper we would have all died today." my human dad replied.

"Well, we better get ya'll down to the ambulance. We found hundreds of captives from all over the region, and had to call in practically an entire hospital. Anyways, the chief of the Geosenge Police Department and the President of Kalos are requesting to meet with you to answer some questions. I wouldn't keep him waiting." the man replied.

My parents nodded and picked Evan up. Both Evan and my parents began walking to the door with Dark, Mist, and I, following.

"Hey Jason, do think that Helio Lawrence is the same Helio we know?" Evan asked from our mom's arms.

"A few weeks ago I wouldn't have believed that it was possible for us to become a totally different species. Because I found out it was possible, I would have to say that it is entirely possible that it really was Helio." I responded.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Helio's POV**

"Dark, Mist, I see that ya'll returned safely." I said as the couple returned through the clan's only entrance with their Vulpix kit following behind them.

"Where is Evan at, if I may ask?" I asked the couple.

Mist looked at me with tear-stained eyes, and then hid them from me by looking down at the ground. She muttered something to Dark who nodded.

"Evan's parents took him to the human clan. It's likely that we won't see him again." he said with a bold face. I smiled softly at the trio.

"Don't worry about Evan one bit. He may be gone from you two for the moment, but I can say that he will be back soon." I comforted.

Everyone's mood lifted in an instant, except for Jason's mood. He seemed to have something bothering him, and I had a feeling of what it was.

"Mr. Helio? Were you the one that gave the humans the tip?" Jason asked trying not to say anything that wouldn't reveal his true nature.

"Now how would a brittle old fox like me be able to get a human settlement, much less tell, the humans?" I asked with a mischievous grin. Jason just stared at me with a puzzled look in his eyes.

"Flare, we need to head home and rest. I'm sure your brother will be all right. Besides, you won't want to see the pounding I'm going to give Helio here for not watching you." Mist growled lightly.

Jason began to whine slightly before Dark ushered him away through the large cave like entrance to the clan.

"You knew that Flare had to be with his brother, didn't you?" She asked me. Her face was serious but her tone was somehow soft. I smiled softly before answering.

"I knew what had to be done. I knew from the start that those two brothers would fulfill a prophesy, that was made nearly century and a half ago." I replied. Mist's face turned from seriousness, to astonishment, to disbelief.

"I have heard all of the old stories, all of the old legends and all of the old prophesies. Never once have I heard of any prophesy that included an Eevee and a Vulpix." Mist replied defiantly.

"Of course, you haven't. I only told one other person about this prophesy when I recorded it. That only other person was Sylvia, our beloved chairwoman of the council. Well it wasn't her exactly, but that prophesy was always passed down to the next chairmen of the council of elders." I replied.

"If I were to ask Sylvia about this, she would confirm what you are saying right?" Mist asked. I shook my head no.

"Then how am I supposed to believe what you are saying is true if I can't confirm it?" she asked, her voice deadpanned.

"Faith." I replied. That one word answer seemed to answer all of her other questions. She turned around and began to leave. She stopped and looked back at me.

"Don't think that I forgot about you letting Flare leave. You're luck that I'm too tired to get properly angry tonight." She said. I chuckled and watched her leave.

**Evan's POV**

My mom held me the entire time we were in the police car heading to the police station in Geosenge Town. It felt like forever since I had seen a car, much less ridden in one. I stared out through the windows of the car. Trees, grass, and the strange column like rocks passed as we reached the outskirts of the small town slowly appeared.

Within a few minutes, we had made it to a small brick building with a sign out front, which read, Geosenge Town Police Department. The driver got out and opened the back door. He wore the usual black police raid gear complete with the Kevlar vests and black military helmet. He had a patch on the side of his shirt that placed him as a G.T.P.D. Special Forces unit.

He opened the back door for my mom and dad then led us into the station. We walked past several open areas that seemed to have been turned into a control center before we walked into the office of the chief of police.

"Mr. and Mrs. Spinder, I see that you two made it here no worse for wear. My name is Justin Blake. I am the chief of police here in Geosenge Town." a man in an almost formal police uniform said. "I realize that what you two have gone through is very traumatic so I will be quick about this. We captured a man we believe to be the man that captured you. All we need is for you to identify him and we will throw the book at him." the man said in a cheerful attitude.

"We were told that the President wanted to see us." My father spoke up as we were once again ushered into another hallway.

"Yes, well he will be seeing you shortly but he is meeting with the head of the assault that rescued you from the compound you were being held at." Chief Blake answered.

We entered into one of those interrogation control booths with the one-way mirror and peered into the room.

After we agreed that the man in the interrogation room was the man in charge of the compound, we were sent to another room. There was a man in a very crisp suit. He held his hands behind his back as he stared intently out the window.

"You three must be the Spinder family. It is a pleasure to meet you three. Also, my condolences for the loss of your son, Jason." the man smiled as he turned around.

"How did you know about our son? We haven't told anyone about him yet." my father asked.

The President looked up towards the ceiling as if reminiscing before looking back towards my father.

"I had an intelligence group infiltrate the group for several years. One of my agents became very high up in the chain of command within the syndicate and happened upon the necessary files that we would need to take down the Rocket's Flare. Among the documents that the operative found was a recon report about your son, Evan, and its connection to the murder of your older son." the king answered.

"I feel that you three have the right to see what was going on in that compound, unfortunately, since I am allowing you into this ring of conspiracy you will not be allowed to share this information. The truth is that that compound was being used as a base for scientific development, using human experimentation. I have all of the evidence right here in this folder." the President produced a manila colored folder and laid it on the table.

"The reason I am showing you this information is because you and your son has peaked the interest of both Team Rocket and Team Flare. We have decided that the best course of action is to place Evan back in the Evo pack where he will be, for the most part, safe. Moreover, we will place you and the rest of your family in the witness protection program. There will be no bargaining, the preparations have been made." the president deadpanned. My mom clutched me tightly to the point that it began to hurt.

"I will give you five minutes to say good-bye before we take him back to the area where the pack can find him. I am sorry, but this is the only to keep you all safe." the president said sadly. The next five minutes was a blur.

**Mist's POV**

Dark took me to the place we had first found Evan. It was a small clearing not to far from the entrance of the cave to the clan. I couldn't help but cry when I saw the spot where an old fire burned. I cried for several minutes before Dark whispered for me to follow him back to the clan.

We began to turn back when we heard the sound of incoming humans. We quickly ducked behind some brush and waited for the coast to clear. Two humans emerged from a nearby bush and placed a cage on the ground. The other human grabbed the latches and pulled them open. The next thing I saw was Evan slowly climbing out of the cage. I couldn't restrain myself from rushing at the kit. Evan jumped back towards the humans when I ran at him, but seemed relieved that it was me.

"I will never let you leave me again." I said.

"I know mom." He said softly.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Helio's POV**

I waited for Evan to walk through the entrance. I knew there would be questions only I could answer, and I knew that after a hundred and fifty years I could finally answer them.

"Evan, it's good to see that made it home safely. Where are your parents? I figured they would want some answers also." I asked as the young kit entered into my chamber. The kit looked to be on his last leg as he walked down the center of the chamber.

"Hey Helio, I came to ask a question or two, If that's alright with you. I didn't tell Dark or Mist where is was going." the kit said in a small voice. I smiled and motioned for him to sit down, which he did gladly.

"It started nearly a century and a half ago." I began as I started to slip into the past for the first time in nearly a century.

"Zariff! Zariff where are you!" I yelled as I tracked my pupil out into the woods. "Zariff, you need to come out right this moment or I will get your father. We both know that you wouldn't want that." I called again.

"Fine, I'm coming out." Zariff replied. The Vulpix kit jumped down from an old oak tree then looked down at the ground in defeat.

"How did you get up there? You know what I don't care. You can't run from a fight when your opponent is bigger than you are. I have been drilling that into your head since you joined my class. You are one of the most brilliant strategic minds I have ever had the pleasure of teaching. In fact, you have taught me quite a few things. However, you need to forget about size. If you keep getting intimidated by bigger opponents then you will never be able to succeed." I scowled.

"But Sensei, I don't want to fight anyone. I want to help everyone that I can. The only reason I am even in this class is that my father disapproves of everything else but fighting. He says that wanting to do anything else will bring shame to the family." he said nearly in tears.

I smiled at the poor kit. I understood what he meant when he said his parents disapproved of what he wanted to do.

"How about I talk to your father today about listening to what you have to say. Maybe we can come to an understanding and find you a place where you can do what you want." I said. The Vulpix nodded happily and we headed back towards his den.

"You see Evan, Zariff was a very sweet kid. He hated the idea of hurting another being. Back then, our clan had a different look on life then we do now. We had made several agreements with other clans of Pokémon that we wouldn't attack each. These agreements allowed Zariff the room he needed to nurture his feelings because we weren't in a constant state of paranoia on who is going to attack us today. Therefore, that very day I went to talk to his father. The meeting went very well, or so I thought."

"Zariff, you're late. You said that you would be here by noon to tell me about your father." I said as I saw the Vulpix slowly make his way towards me.

When the kit didn't say anything. He looked at me with sad eyes. His face was all swollen. Dark purple bruise could be seen through his rust colored fur. The remnants of dried blood showed itself all over his body. I could only gape in horror at the damage that had been inflicted on his person.

"Before you ask, it was my dad. He accused me of being weak and beat me. He said that if I couldn't learn to be strong then he would beat it into me." the kit cried loudly. I comforted him as best I could but I could never get him to talk to me.

"The years passed and I was unable to help Zariff with his father. His father constantly stopped me from helping him outside of class. I tried everything I could to get Zariff to open up to me and tell me how I could help him, but I failed every time. Nevertheless, as time passed, Zariff became more and more ruthless during our training sessions. At one point, he nearly killed one of his opponents. The once sweet kit I so badly wanted to help had all but completely vanished."

"Zariff! Hey hold up I need to talk to you!" I said as I tried to catch up with the kit.

"What do you want Helio?" Zariff answered in contempt.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, since I haven't talked to you in a while." I replied. Zariff gave me a deadly looking glare before continuing to walk off. "Hey! I am talking to you!" I yelled.

"I don't have anything to say to you. You caused so much pain for me that it's not even funny. The bad part is that I think that I have lost most of my feeling in my body. I literally can go home and go through my daily beating and not even feel it." He said angrily.

I was speechless. There is nothing more horrifying then to learn that you are responsible for someone's pain like that.

"I tried to set things straight with Zariff's father but he wouldn't even look at me. I tried to talk to Zariff and his father for several weeks, but I never was able to talk to them. Finally, Zariff talked to me. During the talk, he invited me to his evolution ceremony, which was a big thing since I wasn't a Ninetales. That ceremony was the last time I would experience a normal life."

"We now welcome Zariff to the tribe of the Ninetales!" one of the Ninetales elders said as he carried a fire stone to Zariff.

Zariff placed his paw onto the stone. In a flash of white, bright light, he began to change. He nearly tripled in size and grew three more tails. His short Vulpix snout began to grow longer and his other six tails grew longer finally his curly fur on top of his head turned into a large laid-back crest.

"Now we may begin with the final ritual of the ceremony. Zariff, you have chosen a Pokémon who you believe should be punished as the ending of your evolution ceremony. Bring him forth and prepare the curse that you believe will be a suitable punishment." The Ninetales said.

Zariff nodded and unsteadily walked over to me. A group of ten Ninetales surrounded me as I watched in horror as Zariff prepared his curse.

"Helio, I will punish you for the crimes you have committed against me. I punish you for pushing my father to the height that you did. I punish you for the negligence that you had towards me when I needed you most. And I punish you for turning your back on me." he said.

He brushed his tails over my body with one fluid movement. Then the curse was sealed. "Your punishment is that you will live until I die. Even then, you will live out the rest of your natural life. You will watch as your family dies all around you and I will make sure that it never leaves you." He said with a sinister.

"Evan, the feelings I felt when I heard what he had said. My life by this point felt like it was over. I remember so many emotions. Sadness, fear, helplessness, but most of all I felt anger. The thought that I could never grow old with my mate, ate me from the inside. The idea that I would see my great great-grandchildren die before me sickened my mind to the point of no return. The anger began to build and before long, it became white, hot rage. I finally broke. I lunged at the nearest Ninetales. It didn't even stand a chance. I literally tore it to pieces before it could react. The other Ninetales seemed too surprised at what I had done to move. Before anyone could react, I leaped forward and began to take down another Ninetales. As soon as I took down the second one down, I was attacked by the rest. When a new Ninetales curses something for the first time, the have very little control. It causes them to sometimes imbue their victim with more strength or knowledge, and can even cause them to die right after being cursed. I remember killing every single one of those Ninetales except for Zariff and his father. They fled from the scene like cowards.

Like a samurai whose master had betrayed him, I hunted them down. I tracked them for nearly ten years. When I finally found them, I attacked. The battle lasted several hours with them dodging in and out of trees and me chasing after them. I had finally managed to pin the father against a rock. He looked at me with proud eyes and demanded that I slaughter him at the moment. I was more then happy to oblige. Unfortunately, Zariff managed to escape one last time. That very night the legendary Celebi came to me. She told that I had great anger in my heart, that if that anger were to reach out one last time it would destroy me forever. She offered me two choices. The first being that I could continue to hunt Zariff down and kill him, but that would cause me to go mad. The second choice was that she would help fix my heart if I remained on the lookout for two brothers that shared in common one thing. She told me that one would be an Eevee and the other would be a Vulpix. Moreover, because of these two the Ninetales that cursed me would finally receive justice. Does that answer your questions Evan?" I asked as I finished my tale.

"No, my question was going to be what the easiest way to beat my dad in the exhibition match would be." he replied. I nearly fainted. I began to explain a good strategy, but I was interrupted.

"Helio? Will I see my human parents ever again?" Evan asked innocently. I smiled.

"You will see them again, and I suspect that there will be a few changes that will be evident by then." I reassured.


	30. Epilogue and Christmas GiftAnnouncement

**12/25/16 **

**Merry Christmas everybody! I told y'all that I had a Christmas surprise for y'all and here it is! I have completely overhauled two brothers. It should be easier to read and I have changed quite a few things as well. I hope you all enjoy the revised and edited version of the story. Not only that, but I have also started a YouTube channel! The channel is called Modern Life and Gaming. If you are interested in watching gaming and me getting destroyed then be sure to check it out! Merry Christmas and good will toward men. **

**Epilogue**

**Evan's POV **

"Morning dear, did you sleep well?" I asked as I looked at my mate.

She had grown a lot since the first time I had meet her. Her tail was long and slender, tipped with green. Each of her legs was just as slender and ended in green. Her brown eyes reflected the morning light showing through the cave. Her leaf like crest lay flat against her skull. She had changed quite a bit. I two have changed. I now wore a coat of lavender fur, with a forked tail. I also have a red gem-like structure on the middle of my skull, and large thick ears. Lily stirred slightly before looking at me.

"Is it time to leave already?" She asked me.

"Yes, we need to get to the Evo center before noon. Would you like to get the kids ready or shall I?" I said.

"Could you do it this morning?" She asked tiredly. I nodded and went into another room like part of the cave. I peaked in to see my two sons sleeping side by side.

"Grayson, Josh, its time to get up. Uncle Jason will be here soon to walk with us to see your grandparents." I said. My last statement really woke the two from their slumber. They jumped up as fast as they could, and began to run around me.

"Whoa now slow down, or you won't have enough energy to play when we get to the center. The two kits stopped in their tracks.

"When will he get here daddy, will it be soon?" "Yeah dad when are we leaving?" They asked.

"Just as soon as your mom gets up. We won't have breakfast because you will be going to eat at your grandparent's place ok?" The boys both nodded and charged into our room.

"Grayson and Josh! Get off me now or you won't go!" I heard Lily say sternly. The two kits obviously listened as they came back into view.

"How many times have I told you two that you can't rush your mom like that in the mornings?" I scolded.

The two kits bowed their heads to the ground and apologized. After about ten minutes of waiting, Lily was finally ready.

We met Jason about half to the center. He had evolved into a Ninetales, about a year ago which finally allowed him to get out from under the same roof as Dark and Mist occasionally. He played a bit with the kits as we walked, but eventually gave up on trying catching the kids.

A little bit later, we had reached the Evo center. After the battle with the Rocket's Flare and after Team Flare disbanded, my parents tried to buy the land around the clan in order to make a safe haven for the clan where I have been living. It took them about ten years for the Kalos government to sell the land but they had finally relinquished control. A year later, they began construction on the center. After about six months of construction, the building had been complete.

Today the center will be open for the public. We entered through a pet door in the back. When we first walked in, we met up with Storm and Psy. We walked through the hallways until we came upon the daycare for the younger kids like Grayson and Josh.

"Don't let Grayson or Josh get into any candy, Melissa, and make sure they eat their breakfast this time." I instructed telepathically to the young twenty year old human girl.

"No problem, Evan I'll make sure they stay out of trouble." She assured. I nodded and we walked away it felt weird to be able to talk to a human again but I adapted to the idea.

A couple of minutes later we walked into a conference room filled with people. My parents stood at a podium, which was surrounded by reporters. Dark, Mist, Lily, Jason, and I all walked on stage.

"Thank you to you all for coming today." My father began.

"We are gathered here today to dedicate the opening of the Evo Center. However, before we cut the red ribbon, we must tell you of how this all began. It all started almost twelve years ago."


End file.
